


The Legend of Zelda Short Story Collection

by Ethi



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, NSFW, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, just short stories, reader is mostly female, reader is sometimes genderneutral, sfw, some stories meantion death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 32
Words: 52,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethi/pseuds/Ethi
Summary: This is my collection of short stories I wrote for TLOZ. Most of them were requests from Tumblr. Some were little ideas from my mind.I will tag the chapters for you with:[R] = Request[T] = Original posted on tumblrIf the work has no tag, it was a piece I wrote for myself without publishing on tumblr.I am also taking requests. You can use a message for it or the comments. Or tumblr.If you have interest in it, you have to know:1) I am quite familiar with BOTW.2) I believe I understood the timeline.3) I write everything.4) Sometimes, I am really fast and sometimes not. Everything needs time.5) I am not native english, so please excuse some failures in the grammatic or the spelling.Enjoy your stay and have some fun :3





	1. Be my valentine [T]

It really was a bad idea. A really really bad idea. You sat on the ground of the little space you call kitchen. But well, it does not look like a kitchen anymore. It was more a huge mess. And in the mess, there are you. You were frustrated because everything you plan failed horribly.

You wanted to make some chocolates. There was someone you really adore and you wanted to show this special person your deepest feelings. So you thought that the upcoming valentine’s day would be a great opportunity to confess. And making something on your own definitely shows that you mean it serious. That’s what you thought.

The problem was: Your cooking skills were far away from being halfway edible. Even cooked wood had a better taste than everything you tried to create.

But you were motivated, so you read every cooking book you got in your fingers and talked to every person who can cook. And today was the day.

You bought all the ingredients, prepared your kitchen and yourself mentally. And then, you started to cook.

Some people did tell you that it would help when you imagine the happy face of your lucky valentine who will receive the treats. It would make the sweets more delicious.

So you thought about your valentine, about him. His clear blue eyes, his smile, his posture, his golden bangs, his pointed ears like yours, his bravery, his kindness, his reckless behavior on the field and his pure heart.

You could not help yourself, you had a huge crush on the legendary hero of hyrule. And you were not alone. After defeating calamity ganon and the reconstruction of castle town, his popularity rose rapidly. He was not only the skilled appointed knight of princess Zelda, he was also the brave hero who saved the kingdom. So it was indeed clear that a lot of ladies got attached to him like you.

But you had a small point against the other: You were friends with him and know more about his personality.

You remembered the day you first meet. You were in the nearest forest to collect some pieces of wood. The winter was coming and you don’t want to freeze. It was dark and it was at a time where ganon was alive. So it was only natural that some bokoblins hided in the forest and tried to attack you. You were eager to protect yourself and throw the wood pieces. Nevertheless to say that you were bad in throwing something. It looked horrible for you and you imagined your lifeless body. The thought was fast away. Some arrows flew and turned the monsters in purple smoke. You looked a bit perplex and could not realize what happened. And then he came out of a tree, the bow still in his hands. He was relieved to see you alive and went straight to you. You took a better look on him. Thin brown clothes, blond hair in a wild mess with some leaves and a lot of mud. He looked like a vagabond to you. You realized that you stared on him when you see his hands for your eyes. He offered his hand that you could stand up. You took it and then you stand before him. You saw kindness in his eyes, but also confusedness and a bit of fear. At this moment you didn’t know that he was awake for some days with a huge mission to save an entire kingdom he forgot.

“Thanks for saving me”, you said to him und started to collect the pieces of wood again. You were really happy to be alive, but it didn’t change the fact that the winter was coming. You trembled a bit of the thought of heavy snow fields. You were so deep in thought that you didn’t see how he helped collecting. You didn’t expect him so strong.

“You really don’t need to help me with that”, you said but your words only meet his kind smile that said more than 1000 words: _That’s ok for me, I want to help._     

From that moment it was clear that you wanted to offer him a reward. He declined your rupees. He only wanted you to be saved. But you were not happy with that and the discussion started. At the end he accepted your offer that he could visit your home anytime when he needs something to eat, to wash or sleep. And that was the moment your friendship started growing.

He learned fast that you can’t cook. His face he made with the first bite of your meal was magnificent. You could see how much he was disgusted by it. But he tried to smile at the same moment, so it was a mixture of _What did I just eat_ and _I cannot tell her how horrible it taste._ It amused you every time.

He learned that you live a boring life. For you, it was kind of boring. You helped some villagers with their duties, took care of some wild animals and wasted your time with daydreaming about traveling about the kingdom. He was kind of fascinated about it. You didn’t know if he meant it serious or just being polite. Sometimes he helped you with some duties. You thought that he was bored of the tasks, but he wasn’t.

You learned from him that his name is Link. He didn’t speak much at the beginning and it needed a lot of time before he talks with you about his duties, his destiny and also his fears. You could not imagine how much pressure he had on his shoulders. He lost all his memories of his dear friends and family and feels frustrated that so many people rely on him without knowing how he feels.

You cried when he talked about his encounter with the zoras. How they treated him at the beginning. And that he knows how much of a failure he was. Every time you needed to tell him he wasn’t. Nobody could expect what happened.

You also learned that he was very thankful to have someone to talk. He came at different times and every time you greeted him friendly and happy. Happy to see him healthy and what you know of his duties, to see him alive. Sometimes you played his nurse and took care of his injuries. Sometime you yelled at him how stupid it was to attack a Hinox without arrows, only to get some apples as a reward. It was a strong friendship between you two. You helped each other, you could talk about everything and you could rely on each other.

You really didn’t know how and when you started to have a crush on him. Maybe it was one of the many encounters where he saved you and then being a bit angry of you that you were in trouble…again. Maybe it was the sincere smile he made every time he arrived at your place. You didn’t know.

You only knew that you were in love with him. And now, you’re sitting here. You wanted to tell him your feelings with some chocolates. You wanted to be his girlfriend. But you were frustrated and afraid. Frustated because your sweets didn’t look like sweets, didn’t smell like sweets and you bet that they don’t taste like some. Afraid because of his answer. Did he feel the same? And how he would react when not? Could you be friends after the confession? Or did he already have a girlfriend? You didn’t know.

You could cry. You prepared everything and everything failed. You cannot give him the sweets.

They were horrible. Just like your attitude at the moment. Your clothes were at some points dirty and a bit burned. Your hair looked like a bird nest and with the tear strains on your cheeks you knew that your eyes were puffy and all red. You don’t feel lovable at the moment.

You stand up from the ground and started to clean your house. You put the sweets in a box and lay it at the table. You feel exhausted and empty.

It was Valentine’s Day and your present was not worth to give it to someone. The day was horrible. The only good thing was that he didn’t visit you. You really didn’t know when he met. As the Knight of the princess, he was a busy man. So you could not see why he should meet an ordinary girl like you at the most romantic day for lovebirds and couples?

The fate was not on your side. You heard a knock on your door and a cheerful call of your name. You knew the voice. _He was there._

You thought about pretending not to be there. Unfortunately, he knows you better and just came in. You cursed yourself that you allowed him to go so free into your place. He was stunned when he saw you and your place you called kitchen. It may look to him that someone throws a bomb into your house. Only that the bomb was your try to cook for him.

“What happened?” he asked. He was kind of worried and you cannot deny that you would feel the same way by looking at your place.

“Are you hurt?” was his next question. You shook your head.

“You don’t need to worry. I tried something and that is the result”

“You tried to create a bomb on your own?”

“What? No!” you yelled immediately after his question.

“Then what happened? It looked like you got robbed and being harmed”

How lovely he could describe your attempt to cook.

“I cooked”

Silence.

He looked between you and the kitchen. His expression changes from _Being concerned_ to _Being surprised_ to _absolutely disbelieving_. It was kind of fascinating.

“Okay, than answer one question?” he asked.

“Okay?”

“Why do you cook? We both knew that it ends horrible”

It really sounds that your cooking is a danger like a bokoblin or a moblin gang. He was not wrong at some point when you gave your kitchen a better look. 

How could you thought that making sweets for the person you loved would be a good idea? You knew he didn’t mean it so harsh but at some points you feel hurt.

“I…w-want to make…something…sp-sp-special” you muttered in your non-existent beard and looked ashamed and sad to the ground.

You could feel his surprised look on you. He took some steps forward to you.

“And why? In the time I knew you, you didn’t cook something special. Despite the fact of your lacking ability to cook”

You realized that he really didn’t know what day it was. Was it because of his duties or his less interest in being in a relationship? You didn’t know.

“For…Valentine’s Day” you muttered again. You turned around and try to distract the tears with searching for a broom.

“Valentine’s day?” he muttered to himself, and then he cleared his throat.  “Is that the day…where people show their feelings to their loved ones?”

You turned around and nod. A little blush grew over your ears and cheeks. But you were not alone, he blushed a bit too.

“So…you were making something…for…someone?” he sounds a bit disappointed.

“Well…I tried. But I failed and so…I can’t give it to…”

From every word you spoke, you become quieter.

“No, you should give it to your beloved one”

Now you looked very surprised to him.

“Okay, maybe you should add a card that it can be poised or else. But you put your effort in it and I think that is a…cute thing”

He really sounded honest and disappointed.  You were confused why. Or was it…? He didn’t know your feelings for him, so…? He might be a bit…jealous?

“Really?” you asked.

He looked you straight in the eyes.

“If I am the person, I would be very happy to receive it. So your…boyfriend would be very happy to have such a cute girlfriend who cooked for him”

He was jealous. Your heart flutters a bit. He didn’t realize that he called you cute. You, the ordinary girl with the non-available cooking skills. You feel how your cheeks heat up.

“So, you didn’t get anything today?”

He now looked a bit confused.

“What do you mean? Oh yeah, there were some who wants to give me something. But I declined it”

“You…what?”

And now, he was surprised about your reaction.

“I mean, I feel flattered that they make something for me. But I can’t accept it. I cannot accept feelings for someone that don’t have.”

While he explains, he scratches the back of his hair with his hand. He did that sometimes when he was nervous or kind of embarrassed.

You feel nervous. There was a chance that he had feelings for you. It would explain his disappointment. But you cannot say it straight to his face.

Your mind was racing and you really didn’t know what to do. You thought about every scenario and its result.

“Say, do you like me, Link?”

Silence. It seems that the time stopped. No one said something. Only yours and his breathing were heard. You looked straight in his face. You could read on his face that he didn’t expect it. You also didn’t expect it. While your mind screamed, your heart acted on his own.

Link also looked straight in your face and tried to read your facial expression. But he couldn’t read it. Usually he could it. Because he knows you very well. But now, it was difficult.

He tried to find some words but he couldn’t say them. He was speechless. So, you took the opportunity.

“I made something special. I tried to make chocolates that I can give to my…my…valentine. But I failed and now they look and smell horrible. But I really wanted to..to…make my valentine happy with it. I want my valentine to know with the chocolates….that I appreciate him….that I fell in love with him after some time of our friendship….that I want to be by his side despite the fact that I am more a burden than a help. So I need to know if he would accept my present…and my feelings”

You walked to the table and took the box into your hands. You took a deep breath in and out. Then you walked straight to Link. You tried to be calm when you stare in his bright blue eyes. Every time you saw them you could melt immediately.

“So Link…Will you be my valentine?”

You bow yourself before him while your arms held the box straight to him. And again silence. You only hear your massive heartbeats in your ears.

This situation was another in your imagination. Okay, in your imagination you can cook and you were already his girlfriend.

You were interested what face he made. But you were also massively terrified of his reaction.

Before your mind could think about good opportunities to leave the country, you heard footsteps. You fell how Link lift up your head with his finger that you now looked straight in his face again. On his face was the cutest smile you ever seen on him. You feel like your heart would explode with every second you admire this smile. But he didn’t let you enjoy it.

Faster than you could think, you fell his lips on your own. At first, you opened your eyes in quite a shock but very quick, you closed them. His lips were a bit rough and soft at the same time. You wanted to inhale every piece of this moment. The kiss itself was a short one, but gentle and sweet. And of course sincere.

You both stand there after parting lips and looked into each other eyes. The disappointment in his eyes was away and he seemed happy.

“Yes [Y/N]…I want to be your valentine”.

You feel relieved and nearly jumped into his arms. It was not the best plan to confess but at the end you knew that your feelings were mutual.

You loved him and he loved you. So now you are boyfriend and girlfriend for each other.

* * *

 

_ Epilog _

 

He studied the box for quite some time. It didn’t help your nerves. You both were now a couple and you really wanted that he taste the chocolate. But on the others side, you were concerned if you will poison him with it.

“They really look horrible” was the first thing he said.

He took one in his hand and studied the little piece.

“And it smells weird. Not like chocolate, more like something burned”

You questioned yourself why did you fall in love with him. But he was right and he knew your skills.

“What about we tried it both at the same time?”

Your mouth acted before your head could really think about it. Link looked a bit confused to you. So you took the little piece from his hand and took a half in your mouth. He understand what you wanted and come with his head in the near of your head. And in a second, he laid his lips on yours and bites on the little piece. You feel how the piece melted between your lips. It was at the beginning very sweet and with his lips, you were in heaven. But seconds later, an undefined taste came across and you both immediately parted your lips. You observed Links face and you could see how he feels about it:

_What on earth did I just eat? How can someone so pure and cute create such things? It is so horrible that it can ban the evil from the world._

You giggled a bit about his faces and he also started to laugh. So you sat there in the place you called kitchen with your boyfriend and laughing.

The chocolates were indeed a huge disaster. But from now on, you could learn from your boyfriend how to cook.


	2. Jealousy [T][R]

He didn’t know when he was aware of this feeling. He needed some time to realize its true nature and his origin. And of course the reason for its appearance.

Every time he had this feeling his anger grows rapidly and his good sense decrease. In this state he would do everything to accomplish his goal: _To have your attention._

At the beginning he thinks it was such a foolish behavior only to get a little attention from someone. Well, at the beginning he hadn’t fall for you. So he described his behavior in this timeline as reckless. Which is a part of his typical behavior.

When his heart starts beating faster in the near of you he did everything for you noticing him.

Unfortunately you were not aware of his feelings. And he was obviously with his actions what he wants. Everyone could see it. Everyone started to smirk when they observe his efforts. Expect from you.

 

_Aww…. The flowers are beautiful. Oh, there are for me? T-Thank you, Link._

_You saved me from the bokoblins. You’re so strong and brave._

_Y-You really think I look g-g-good in this dress?_

He would be fine with the state. But there was a thing which troubled him. He was not the only one who is interested in you.

On the one side their attempts to get your attention were also obviously. On the other side you also didn’t see them.

So you answered similar to them which frustrated him. He wants to be the only one who gets your attention, your smile, and your answers. You should only look at him and only him.

He often slaps himself for having such selfish and possessive thoughts. Now he understands the meaning of _Love can make blind_.

He only wants to be by your side and well, being your boyfriend.

 

The only thing he didn’t do was asking for a date and confessing. However, every time he wanted to ask for a date someone interrupt. It was often one of his love rivals.

Sometimes they bark at each other when you were not around. They didn’t start fights. But he had a feeling this will change in the future.

He thought he had a winning hand. He was well aware as a great fighter, a brave adventure and a selfless hero. He knows it sounds arrogant. But he knows that a lot of ladies were affected from this and were more interested in him. So he knows he was an attractive male.

It didn’t change the fact you didn’t see him in a romantic way. That’s what he thinks.

 

_I am so glad we’re friends._

_Every time we hang out, I have such a great time with you._

_Let us be best friends forever, Link._

 

He sighed.

There was also a high chance you could reject him or the worse scenario, you already have a boyfriend. When he couldn’t be your boyfriend, he wanted to be friends with you.

It troubled him. He was desperate to tell you. But also terrified for your answer.

He held the triforce of courage. But can’t confess to someone.

_What nice courage I have_ he thought sarcastically.

 

Today he wanted to change it. He prepared himself. He wore his best clothes, he had the finest bouquet of silent princesses in his hand and he really thought about what he would say to you.

He was ready.

He made his way to your house. The afternoon starts, so he knew you would be at home doing chores.

He didn’t know he got interrupted before he could knock on the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

He turned around and saw some of his rivals.

“What does it look to you?” he provoked them. He could not hide his dirty smirk.

 “Don’t say you want to..?”

“Oh yes, I want to. And I will success.”

“How do you think she will accept _you_?”

He only laughed.

“You forget who I am. I am the best choice”

His smirk got bigger. That was a fault. In the next moment he received the first fist in his face.

He fall hard to the ground, the bouquet fall in the dirt and some of the rivals trampled on it.

There was the feeling again: _his anger grows rapidly and his good sense decrease_.

He quickly jumps back on his feet and slams his own fist in their faces. The fight started.

 

It was a rough and unfair battle. He against three of them. He tried to fight one and block the others. But all of them jumped on him and slam their fists in his face or in his stomach.

At the beginning he could block. However, when they started slam in his stomach he was on the ground and of course they started to kick him.

It was a bad idea to provoked them. He should have ignored them. But his mind went blank.

He fucking hates it to be jealous.

“What are you doing? Are you insane?”

He heard how the attacks stops and the other ran away while you ran to him. He got up on his own but his face twisted by the pain he feel.

It got him harder than expected.

You looked him straight in the eyes. He could he how worried and furious you were at the same time.

“Come in, Link. You are hurt”

He wanted to be brave and decline your offer. But the blood from his nose and the pain in his gut said something else. So he followed you.

 

Inside your house, you forced him to sit on your bed. He examines your house while you searched for the aid kit. It was a small house. A little kitchen, a fireplace with a couch, a door which leads to the bathroom and her bed next to the window. Small, but cute.

You founded the kit and went back to him. You started to clean the brushes and wounds. He twisted his face by the burning feeling of the salve you add before you bandage him.

He feels his heart beats faster by your touch on his skin. He forgot for some seconds that every effort for today was gone. His clothes were damaged, his hair was a mess, he was full of brushes and wounds and the bouquet was destroyed.

He was beaten up. But in exchange he was in your direct near. He feels you, he smells you and he sees you. It was like a drug for him.

You finished his arms and looked in his face. You were angry. Not good.

“Why are you such an idiot?”

He didn’t expect this question.

“What?”

“You know what I mean!”

He doesn’t.

“This fight outside. Are you insane to fight against three?”

“Wait, they started it, not me”

“You provoked them”

“Only because they…wait what?”

Now he was completely confused. You had heard their…conversation?

“Did you spy on me?” he asked.

It was the first time he saw you blushing hardly.

Shyly you looked away.

“You spoke very loud…So…I heard it…maybe”

His confused face changed in a smirking face.

“So you spy on me…OUCH”

You press a piece of the salve on his cheek to shut him up. You were really embarrassed and he had to admit: It was a cute side of you.

“Was this really necessary?” he asked again and looked to you. Your blush was still there while you aid his face.

“Yeah, you idiot.” You murmur. “You avoid my question”

“Which question?”

“Why are you such an idiot and fight for me? I am not a trophy”

You slammed softly at his chest.

Now it was his turn to blush.

“It’s complicated. It’s a thing we men do to underline our…intentions”

“That’s the silliest I ever hear” was your answer. It got him harder than expected.

“But it isn’t”

“It is because you don’t have to fight for me when you already won my heart”

 

Silence between you two.

 

He starred confused into your face. He couldn’t believe what he just hears. He already has your heart? But why? And how?

“But..ahm..a…” he starts to blur out randomly. “I am… I just…I thought…”

His blush got redder. He sat there and talked like a completely idiot. On the one side he was very happy. On the other side he was so confused about your sudden confession.

“Every time we met…I was so happy by your side. When we talk, when you made me gifts…I tried to show you how much I love it to be by your side. But you never react. I thought you would see it when I behave the same with the others. But nothing…until today”

He could slap himself again. He thought you wouldn’t see his efforts. But he didn’t see her effort.

“I was so happy when I saw you from afar with the bouquet. I had hope our relationship will go to the next level. However, you started to fight…”

He didn’t let you finish the sentence. He slammed a bit violently his lips on your own to cut you off.

All the stress inside him melted away. Your lips were so soft and sweet. An electric feeling went through his body by it touch.

Both of you parted from each other, you put your forehead on his. Your eyes were closed.

“We are both some idiots, right?” you said and laugh a bit.

“Yes, we are” he admits. “But we’re now each other’s idiots…OUCH”

You had slammed hardly on a wounded part of him. You pouted a bit.

“You’re the dork, I am the cute one”

He laughs about it. Then he had an idea.

“Okay, let’s make a deal. I am the dork and you’re the cute one when you now kiss me with all of your heart”

You starred in disbelief by his word. Then you smirked at him.

“Deal”

You sat yourself on his legs and lay your arms around his neck. You looked in his smirking face. Then you put on hand in his hair, one on his back. You get a good grip and drew him close to you.

Your lips touched again.

His lips were a bit rough, but also soft and sensual. They were quite addictive to you. You feel how he put his hands on your waist und drew your body closer to his body.

The burning sensation inside you grew more and more. Both of you were hungry for each other’s touch and kisses. If no one of you would stop, this situation will lead to a very hot meeting in your bed. You didn’t mind it. You waited so long for Link to be active and now you had him under you. It also seems he didn’t either the option of an intimidate date in your bed.

You parted and looked deep in his eyes. They were full of lust and desire.

“You’re sure?” he asked, you only nod.

You could feel his growing bulge and smirked. You rolled your hip while sat in Links lap and a groan escaped his lips. You hit a good spot. You did it again, this time only for teasing him.

“You little meanie” he groan again, grabbed your hips and turned you over, so you lay comfortable on your own bed.

“Now it’s my turn” he said into your ear that you could feel his hot breath. You didn’t expect him pressing kisses by your ear trailing down to your collar. By the time he reached your chest, you pushed him a bit. But only to strip from your shirt.  You saw how he stare a bit at your exposed chest and a light embarrassing feeling hit you.

“Y-You, too” you murmur and looked shyly to him. He smiled calm while taking of his own shirt.

He discarded carelessly. You admire his exposed chest. You saw the physiques of his muscles and traced them with your fingers.

“Like what you see?” he asked, you blushed a bit. He was a meanie, too. He knew he was attractive.

“Yeah” you said.

“And I like too, what I see” he said, lay himself on you again and pressed his lips on yours. While kissing, he cupped your breasts warmly and massaged them a bit. You could not hide a moan by his touch, so you moaned in your passionate kiss. Sometimes he squeezed them. As revenge you rolled your hips against his bulge. When he wanted to play unfair, you could also play this game. He also moaned in your kiss. You parted again.

He violently removed your pants and his pants in some seconds. Now you were both naked.  Link dipped down to press himself against you. You could feel his breath on your skin again and automatically you put your hands on his muscled back. Both of you started rubbing your bodies together. Every touch sends shivers down your spin and you could feel your growing wetness between your legs. The fact his length rubbing against your clit made your mind crazy.

“Link, please” you moaned in his ear. “Fill me”

He did as told. He guides himself to your opening. You feel a light pain, but the pain changes fast in a pleasuring feeling. He swallowed a bit by your tightness. You both waited a moment, then he starts slowly thrusting. You peppered him with kisses while doing and desperately wanted it faster and harder. Link pick up his speed and slids in and out as fast as he could. The sensation hit you and you screamed out his name. As an answer you got a satisfied moan from him.You curled your legs around his to stay connected while he thrusting in and out. It feels like your bodies melted together to one.

Both of you wanted to have this moment to be forever. But both of you feel their limits.

He gripped onto your hips and pound harder into you. You gripped the sheets of your bed by the hard contact and the sexual feeling which went over you. Your vision blurred a bit when you feel your climax was there. Immediately all your nerves relaxed and the sexual were away. Link came at the same when you feel his hot seed between your thighs.

He removed himself from you and fell a bit exhausted next to you in bed. You curled up to him and lay your head on his chest. His heartbeat was still fast. You both ignored you were full of sweat and cuddled for a bit.

No one said something, both of you tried to relax your breathing. You feel his arm around you and how he took you close to his body.

You looked up to him and he looked into your eyes. He smiled confident at you.

“Maybe sometimes being jealous is a good thing, you know?”

You only chuckled.

“Yeah, you dork”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time to post this. It was half a request and half an own idea.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos *-*
> 
> Have a nice day ♥


	3. Face your feathers [R] [T]

“Why him?” you pouted and crossed your arms. “And of course, why do I need a knight? I mean, I accompany you a lot and Link always handle the monsters and protect us”

Zelda just signed und continues brushing your hair. “You know the reason. Our father wants it. You’re right, Link is capable enough to protect both of us and I think he doesn’t mind. But it’s an order from the king. And you can be glad you get someone you know.” She said.

“That sounds you would hate Link” you said and took a mischievous smile on. You hit a nerve when she started blushing. “No, I don’t hate him. I mean…Argg…[Y/N]…don’t tease me”

You chuckled a bit when she brushed a bit harder. Well, you deserved it.

“You know, it was awkward at the beginning and I also hated the idea of a protector. But then I get to know him better and I could understand our father. You can be glad you will not have this talk with your knight”

“But you got the strongest hylian. I will get a chicken”

“Revali is a rito and not a chicken”

“I don’t see any differences. Chicken can fly, he fly. Chickens attack you when you hit them, Revali does the same. Looks fluffy but be aware of his mouth. The only thing I don’t know if he tasted delicious when I cook him”

You just heard her sighed again and she continued brushing your hair for the ceremony.

 

You are [Y/N] Nayruu Hyrule, Daughter of Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, the King and Leader of Hyrule. And there was Zelda, your one year older sister. You are both princesses of the kingdom of Hyrule. Zelda is the crown princess and will be the future queen while you are just a princess. It really doesn’t matter to you if you’re royal or not. As the second princess, you don’t have as much duties as your dear sister and when you’re honest, you didn’t envy her for it. Since the death of your dear mother years ago, your father pressured her with awakening her powers. With the upcoming calamity, the pressure was huge and you wanted to help her as much as you can.  So you often help with some paper work and helping her sneak out that she can research. Then for some months, your father wanted a personal knight for Zelda and you quite remember how angry Zelda was. You assured her that her knight is a good one. You often hang out around the castle, so it was natural to know every knight and worker from the castle. At the beginning, it was hilarious to watch how she acted around him. But they just needed time to know each other better. And you really thought that was it and you three could travel around with the champions. You hadn’t your father in mind.

You really didn’t care if you behave like a princess or not. You loved to sneak out, to go on secret adventures or exploring. Your father hated it, but all the time it went well. However, your last trip wasn’t a good one. Your trip was okay, nothing dangerous or anything. You just fall from your balcony when you sneak back. You only broke your leg and some brushes. But it was enough for the king.

Now you were here – in your royal blue dress, a formal haircut and your little crown on it. To your feet kneels down the well-known rito champion Revali. You didn’t hate him, you had a simple friendship. Just the thought to have someone around who has the task to prevent you for sneaking out made you angry. And that the person was him – someone who believed to be the best and the only hope for Hyrule, better than Link.

You hated it. But no one could something against the king.

“Are you willing to protect me, to risk your own life for the security of my life? Will you be my shield and sword?” you said while looking down to his head.

“I will your highness” he said in a firm and string voice.

“By the name of the goddess Hylia, I will now call you my appointed knight. Be proud to have the honor to fulfill this purpose for the Kingdom of Hyrule”

From this day on, Revali was your appointed knight.

 

You learned after a short time, he was also not amused to be your personal knight. You hated it that your father wanted you to be calmer. It wouldn’t suit a princess and future wife. But well, after the ceremony you really wanted to be more rebellious than before as a little reminder. Revali wasn’t amused by it.

However, you had to admit he react much cooler than expected. You also had to admit you only waited for encounters from him. One time, you sneaked out of the castle and you knew, he would follow you. You made a trap and nearly put Revali on fire. He smelled crispy.

The other time, he trapped you. You wanted to sneak out but in the next moment, you sat highly dressed at a meeting you wanted to avoid.

Revali often tried to blame you by your father. But his plan failed – The king yelled at him instead of you. When he came out and sighed, you stand there and just chuckled. He was so angry about it.

But he was helpful and well, he often saves your ass. You thought he was just a fighting chicken. He was quite impressive with his bow and archer skills. In this case, he was indeed better than Link.

However, it didn’t stop both of you to attack verbally. But you both knew, it wasn’t serious what you say.

“When the king first mentions it, I was really flattered by the offer. To trust me with his daughter is such an honor. But well…I really didn’t know this task mean babysit a stubborn girl who doesn’t understand her duties and likes to sneak around. You’re sometimes really a shame for your bloodline” he hissed.

“Well, I like whi I am. Maybe I would be calmer when the hylian champion is my appointed knight. He is so more skilled than a talking chicken like you. He would ruffle your feathers in seconds while cooking a meal” you hissed back. It sounded harsh for others, but this was a way to appreciate each other. It’s true you kicker all the time. It grows in a weird friendship. You hated him sometimes but you were glad to have him around.

Sometimes, he was there as a good friend. There were times you feel like a shell. A shell for connections to other kingdoms. You knew there will be a time you have to marry a stranger just for kingdom friendships. You hated it and he was there to comfort you.

It was a question of time when your heart started to beat faster around him. You enjoyed your encounters and the time you spend together. There was a small hint of sadness in you – it could be one-sided. But the glances you both share were mutual.

You both knew you wouldn’t be having a future together. However, you wanted to spend as much time as you could.

It went well...until this one day.

 

You successfully sneaked out again and you had a meeting with a hinox. It wasn’t planned. You had no weapon and you had some injuries. You couldn’t move and really thought it was now your end.

Then you hear the arrows and in the next moment, Revali catches you and flew away with you.

At a save point, he sat you down and started aiding your injuries. You could see he wasn’t amused.

You wanted to thank him. But every time, he yelled at you and at the moment, you weren’t in the mood for arguments. You couldn’t prevent the argument.

“Tell me, are you playing silly or are you really dump? You could die when I am not around”

“Chill down, you made it in time and see, I am alive”

“Yes, you’re now alive. Now. But you never learned from it. Every idiot learned from their failures. Even this Link guy knows what is good and what is extremely silly. You’re really a shame”

“Yeah yeah, I know. I am a failure as a princess. You didn’t have to mention it every time”

“Well, I have to. You never learned. You won’t learn.”

You only rolled your eyes.

“That’s why you will marry a stranger. That’s the only way you are important for the kingdom. Because you don’t have and will not have an important role in the calamity. You’re just an annoying burden”

You really doesn’t matter your role as a princess. You knew your destiny will be behind another one. All the years, it was helping Zelda und being by her side. In the future, it would be someone outside Hyrule.

It hit you harder with this statement. You’re just a burden to everyone and well, it was true you hadn’t an important role.

Zelda was there with her powers. There were the champions. Four of them controlled the divine beasts and one held the master sword.

You thought you would help Zelda with being by her side while doing the task. You had nothing.

 

Normally, you would yell back and after some time, you both apologize at each other. You went silent. You said nothing, never looked at him and avoided his presence when walking back to the castle.

Revali could feel something was wrong. It wasn’t natural for you to be silent. It was normal he yelled at you while you had an argument.

“[Y/N]?”

Every time he approached you, you draw back. It was over the whole journey back. At the castle, he tried to talk to you.

“Hey, I am talking to you”

Always drawing back. “HEY”

He took your arm and turned you around that you looked at him. That’s when he saw it – your hurt expression. Your eyes were red and puffy. The sparkling in your eyes was away. The rebellious energy was away. Instead, he saw a hurt princess from Hyrule before him.

“Don’t touch me ever again” you tried saying in a firm voice. But he could hear the shaking in it.

“Hey..I didn..”

“Oh, I know what you mean. I got it. I am nothing but a burden. Everything I have done before won’t help my sister and her companies to defeat the calamity. I get it. So please…”

Tears formed in your eyes while you looked at him.

“Don’t come in my near ever again”

 

Since this day, you avoided him. Every time you saw him from afar, your throat got dry and tears formed in your eyes. He really hurt you. There was no way of forgiving him.

Deep inside, you wanted to stay by his side. But on the other side, you lost your trust in him. You really thought he was a friend. But he was only your knight and not amused about it.

And he feels the distance between you. He wanted to approach you, to talk to you. But you showed him the cold shoulder. It was normal when you had arguments. But this time, it hit him harder than normal. He missed you.

He missed your reaction when he speaks. He missed your rebellious behavior, he missed your mischievous smile when you foul him again. This time was different and he didn’t know why.

He said the same to you in your argument. So why didn’t you apologize to him?

“Revali…we need to talk”

He didn’t realize Zelda was before him. She had a serious expression on her face. Next to her was her knight, Link.

“Link, can you please let us alone? It’s a private issue”

He just nodded and went away. Revali was still a bit confused and looked to the princess.

“You know why I want to talk to you, right?” she started.

“I think it’s because of [Y/N]? Did she send you?”

“No” she said in a firm voice. “She didn’t know I talk to you. And that’s okay”

“Avoiding me is okay?” he hissed a bit.

“It’s true it isn’t the best. But it wasn’t her fault”

He couldn’t believe what he heard.

“Excuse me, your highness, but that’s nonsense. She risked her life again and I scold her. Quite normal”

“Well..It’s true she is stubborn and don’t follow the rules. But every time you scold her, it was simple and without meaning. This time, it was personal”

“In which way?”

“You knew about her duties and her future. She will not have a role in the defeating of calamity ganon. She knew it and it frustrated her. She really wants to help, but she can’t. She can only support me in little things.”

Revalis eyes widen.

“When you told her she’s a burden, you remembered her of her destiny and future. Things she hates and fears. You’re her friend and knight. You should protect her and distract her. Instead, you hurt her.”

He really didn’t know what to say.

“It’s true she needed someone who yelled about her rebellious behavior. But she also needs a dear friend. You are this friend. You both are dear to each other. And despite the fact she cannot help us more…I really don’t know what I should do without her. I said this to you as her sister, not as a princess. Be her friend”

With this, she left Revali alone in the hall. He knew about your future and destiny. But he didn’t realize he hurt you with his words. Maybe it was true when Urbosa told him that some truth needs to be hidden. He remembered the moment quite well – He yelled against Link.

The realization hit him. He really hated it to apologize. He was a rito and normally, they didn’t apologize. Because normally, there was no reason for it.

But now, there was a reason. He hurt you. You, the rebellious princess. You, his dear friend. He missed you by his side. However, he had no plan how he should apologize and the most important, if you could forgive him.

 

You sat on your bed and tried to distract yourself with reading a book. It really didn’t help. Your thoughts always went to Revali and his words.

“I am…useless” you murmur to yourself and put the book away. You knew you’re a burden. However, it hit you when it came out of his mouth.

Someone knocked on your door.

“Yes?”

The door opened…and Link came in. He had a bow in his hand. He went to you and gave you the bow. It confused you a bit and really didn’t know why…or how.

“Revali gave me this. He said I should deliver it to you because you don’t talk to him at the moment” he said and you took the bow.

“Ahm…Thanks” you said in a quiet voice. Link only nodded and left.

You stare at the bow in your hands. You now realize it was a great eagle bow. A bow Revali used in fights and a common weapon by the rito. But instead of blue colors and a blue cloth on it, it was in [Y/f/c].

You blushed a bit. Only Zelda and Revali knew it. But why a bow?

You suddenly stand up and searched for a specific book. You found it and you read the answer.

 

“I gave her the bow” Link said when he meet Revali. Revali looked a bit frustrated away. He hated it he had to ask Link to help him. “Thanks” he just said.

“Good Luck” Link said and left. Now Revali was alone in the hall. Until he heard footsteps. Your  footsteps.

He saw the bow on your back. The bow he made for you. He blushed a bit that you took it on your back.

“Revali…” you said and looked a bit shy. “I am sorry…I am such a burden to you. I know everything you said is true…but it hurt. I….I was angry…”

The atmosphere between you and him was intense.

“Then…you gave me this bow. I was confused why a bow instead of talking in person…Then I read the meaning behind it”

He could see you started to blush – However, he also blushed.

“I know…we will not have a future together after defeating the calamity. But until this time…I will accept it. Under the condition…”

You took a step forward to him and hug him.

“Please be still my appointed knight…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I survived the convention °^° 
> 
> I saw the requests in the comments and I will do them - But it will take time. I am a bit stuck with another request at the moment (despite the fact I have a lot ideas for the new one).
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the little revali story. There is a sequel available for this piece. I will post it soon. :3
> 
> Have a nice day ♥


	4. Wings of Freedom [R][T] - Sequel to Face your Feathers

-Information: This is an alternate universe where Link & Zelda didn't lose against calamity ganon at the first time.-

 

The hylian champion swung his sword the last time and a painful scream came. In this moment, the princess hold up her hand and seal the monster before them. The dark atmosphere moved away and the first sunray went throw the clouds to shine upon the now saved kingdom of Hyrule.

“We did it?” the princess whispered to herself and looked to her appointed knight in disbelief. He just nodded and put his sword back.

“We did it.” He said in a firm voice. From far away, the younger princess looked out of the window. She observed every movement from the fight. During it, she holds a crafted bow deep to her chest while her prays went to the fighting champions and her sister. When the calamity was sealed away and the sun came up, she felt relieved.

“They did it” she screamed in joy. Suddenly, her expression changed.

“So this means…he’s safe…and alive?”

 

“Today, we are here to celebrate. The plan from our ancestors were a huge success. The divine beasts harm ganon and the knight with the dark sealing sword and the princess with her power from goddesses sealed him away. All of them, the champions and the princess, showed us their strength and courage and together, they saved all of us. We are here to celebrate their effort. Thank you for saving our dear Hyrule. You’re heroes”

Everyone in the hall applauded to the six people in the middle of the room. They looked around and saw the relieved faces. They were safe and alive. The plan was a success.

The music started and the celebration began. A lot of royalty was there. From the Zora, the Goron, the Gerudo and the Rito. They chat, they eat, and they dance. Everyone was happy.

 

You looked around the hall, but you couldn’t find him. Since the start of the calamity, you hadn’t seen your appointed Knight Revali. You knew from your sister, he was alive. However, it didn’t stop for feeling worried. You needed to see him.

“[Y/N]!”

In the next moment, you felt soft feathers around you. You immediately were calm and relieved to be in his arms. You put your hands around him and return the hug.

“I am so glad to see you” you said. “I was worried when I saw how huge the calamity was. How they attacked the beasts and so. I thought my heart would stand still”

“It’s alright, I am here” he said. “And all thanks to you”

You looked confused to him. “Me?”

“Since I knew you, you are you. You have your own head and ideas and nothing stopped you. Even though there was no light, you made your own light. It inspired me. I have to look forward. During the fight, I looked forward. Forward to see the future of the kingdom. But also forward to see you again. You gave me a reason not to fall down and still keep fighting. I know my role in defeating ganon wasn’t that huge – the hylian and the princess had the most difficult part. But with you in my mind, I could lend them my strength to defeat them.”

You were speechless with every word he said to you.

“[Y/N]…When I went into the divine beast and saw the calamity…I made a promise to myself. When everything is over…when the kingdom is save…When you’re safe…I will be honest with you”

Your eyes widen a bit.

“I know the future for us didn’t look good. From now on, there will be a little time before you have to go. I know,its a little time…But I want to spend the time close by your side. Only for a moment, I want to show you how deeply I appreciate you.”

He took your hands in his and looked in your face.

“Can I be your mate…only for a short time?”

 

_“I….I am sorry…Revali...If you told me before the calamity…I am sure my answer would be another…But while you were away…I had time to think…I know, now there is peace…But it didn’t stop foreign kingdom to be evil…We have to construct a good network…Friendship is important for every kingdom…It’s hard to understand…But I understand now my role. I had no role with the calamity…My role is another….I am part of the royal family…I want this peace for everyone in Hyrule…So I must sacrifice myself for them. One life isn’t more important than the lives from a whole kingdom…I know it will not make me happy…But I know I will do a job for the people…And I care for the people…I will stop being a rebel and start being responsible…”_

He never saw his daughter in such a sad state. It was casually when he saw them talking at the celebration. He saw how they hug and how the rito champion open up to her only to be rejected. He couldn’t believe his eyes.

He knew from their feelings for each other. He wasn’t amused about it but they never did things couple do. They knew what was right for the reputation. However, it made the king sad to see his youngest sad. He knew he was a strict father and he sometimes ignored the feelings from his children. Every time he saw his wife in their faces. She left them too soon and he missed her. He never hated his daughter for being a rebel. He only didn’t like it she ignored her duties as a princess. His mind changed when his daughter speak to him about the arranged marriage. It was only hours after the defeating of calamity ganon when she showed up and told him her wishes to serve the kingdom.

He never expected this. He had in mind she would run away. She didn’t. He was proud by her words. However, he also knew what this would cost.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in” the king said.

“You wanted to talk to me, your highness?”

The champion arrived at the personal office of the king and kneeled down.

“There is an important mission to discuss. I will entrust them to you and only to you. Please listen to my words”

 

Days passed and you avoided every contact with Revali. His expression after you rejected him was deep in your mind and every time you saw him, you remembered this expression. It was full of hurt, sadness and disbelief.

You were glad you quickly went away after this. At your room, your tears streamed down your face. You waited such a long time for it but he came too late. Your decision wasn’t easy. However, you cared a lot for the well-being of Hyrule. If it was necessary to keep it safe, you would sacrifice yourself for this.

“Your highness” a guard suddenly told while you sat in Zelda’s office. “The king wants to talk to you”

You just nodded and followed them.

Your father greeted you firmly. “Sat down, we have things to talk about”

You sat down and look at him.

“What is what you want to talk about?” you asked and looked at him. His expression confused you. Normally, he had a serious and concerned face. Now it was calm and caring.

“In the past, all I could think was the calamity and the well-being of our beautiful kingdom” he started.

“It was a hard and painful journey. Your mother left us too early in a time we needed her most. It did change by her leaving. I tried my best to raise you both the best it could be for the kingdom. It was strict and sometimes unfair for you two”

You just sat there and listen to his words.

“After her leaving, my plans were clear. Zelda had to learn to awaken her power on her own while you learn the duties of the princess and future wife. Both of you weren’t happy with this. Zelda was a bit distracted while you rebelled against anything. I thought this was just puberty. It wasn’t.”

The king looked for a bit down, then straight into your face.

“When the calamity was defeated, my opinion changed in my ways to raise you. I was too focus on the well-being of the kingdom and ignored the fact…you two were humans with goals and feelings. Now with the time of the great peace, I wish for everyone to be happy. This also includes you, [Y/N]”

“What exactly do you want to tell me? I am a bit confused” you said. His words touched you but you really don’t know why he told you this.

“I know from your feelings for the rito champion”

Immediately, you blushed hardly and looked sad away. You only heard him laughing.

“I know it often look I wasn’t interested in your life. But I do have eyes”

The urge to hide was big.

“But…it’s improper” you said a bit nervous.

“You’re right. You’re a princess with royal blood inside you while he is your knight, a soldier. Let alone you’re hylian and he’s a rito. But…”

There was the caring face.

“I was happy when you wanted to fulfill your duties. I am very proud of you. However, since I saw how you rejected him and you leaving with such a sad expression, I realized it. The well-being of Hyrule is important. But also the happiness from my dear daughters.”

You were speechless by his words. You had the urge to embrace him but you were paralyzed. Tears streamed down your face.

“T-thanks” you said in a quiet voice.

“You can come out!”

Suddenly Revali came from nowhere. Now you really didn’t know what to think or say.

 

_“Your Highness, what is this special mission?” the rito asked. He was confused to have an audience with the king._

_“It’s a life mission from now on. Are you ready to accept this?”_

_“Can I ask…why me?”_

_The king turned to him with a serious face._

_“You did a great job in the defeating. You also did a good job with keeping my daughter safe. So you earned the right to this mission”_

_He really was now curious about this mission. He was also glad he got it instead of this hylian champion._

_“I ask you again…Are you ready to accept this mission…?”_

_He had the intention to speak up._

_“To marry the princess?”_

 

“As I said, [Y/N]. I wish for your happiness. So I talked to him about you.”

 

_The rito fall down on his ass when he heard these words._

_“M-marry the princess?!” he asked confused. “I...I don’t understand, your majesty”_

_The king only chuckled._

_“I know from your both feelings for each other. And I also saw how she rejected you at the celebration”_

_He looked in total disbelief. He didn’t understand anything._

_“As I said, you did a great job. You showed your loyalty for us and the kingdom. It’s right that’s an honor to serve us. But you also deserved happiness like everyone else in Hyrule. I know my daughter is in good hands with you”_

_“I am flattered, your highness. But I am a rito and she’s a..”_

_“You’re right. Normally, it’s improper for a rito and hylian to found love. But I said before, everyone deserved Love. Even if you’re her appointed knight, I give you my blessings.”_

_He really was speechless and didn’t know what to say._

_“I only want the best for her. And you are the best”_

 

You watched how he approached you. It was silent between you. But the action spoke words.

He kneeled down before you. He took out his bow and took the cloth from it. Then he put it away and offered you the cloth.

You heart stopped by this action. In disbelief, you watched between Revali and your father. The king smiled and nodded to you.

It wasn’t a tradition a normal hylian knew. As a princess, you knew it.

While it was common for hylian to propose with a crafted ring. It was common for a rito to propose with the cloth from the bow. The bow is a guiding symbol and every rito had to craft his own bow. The bow and the cloth mean their life. To give another one the cloth means giving their life in their hands.

 

You hesitated a bit. Then you took the cloth and put them on your arm. You cried for joy while Revali stand up and took you in an embrace.

It was the beginning from something new. Something you will share with him. Your friend, your knight and mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just bought Cadence of Hyrule and Holy melony, I am so bad in it :D  
> But funny :3
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and requests so far. I am a bit lazy at the moment with writing, but I really appreciate your ideas. Some of them inspire me a lot.  
> Thank you ♥ 
> 
> Enjoy your weekend ^^


	5. Shall we dance? [R][T]

“An invitation to the 2nd year of the rebuilding of castle town and the castle?” you asked Link while you read the formal letter in your hands again. He nods to your question and put a smile on his face.

“As the captain of the royal guard, it was clear I got an invitation. And this year Zelda gave me one for you so that I could take you with me” he said to you. You feel flattered by it. It was your first invitation to a royal event in the castle. It was clear to you the day would come after you started a relationship with Link. But you didn’t expect it so fast. You both were a couple since one and a half year and you thought the first invitation would come if you two were married. Despite the fact you didn’t know if he wants to marry you.

You fell how your face heated up a bit. The realization hit you hard with the piece of paper in your hands.

“And…I would be glad when you are with me” he continued and step forward to you. “So, will you come with me?”

You accepted with a short kiss.

“I like this kind of answer” he chuckled and you playfully slammed on his chest.

“But we have a little problem” you started and Link looked confused at you. “I don’t own any fancy outfit for this occasion”

Link only smiled by your question. “Then we travel one day before it to castle town and buy an outfit. There are a lot of vendors in the city”

“Oh, my _hero_ ” you said a bit sarcastically to him. “What should I do without you?”

“Maybe not going to a nice event with me?” he answered playfully and smirked at you. Then both of you started to laugh.

“You’re so a dork”

“Yeah, but I am your dork”

 

The day before the event come and Link and you travelled to castle town. You thought he would show you some vendors and you could buy the outfit on your own. But he wanted to go with you shopping. First it was very cute of him. Then you realized he was quite popular in castle town and every vendor you meet said something about a discount only for the _hero of hyrule and his beloved one_.

What a sharp move of him you had to admit.

And now you were in a huge store with the fanciest and sparkling outfits you ever saw. You feel a bit small and poor only looking at them. You were a simple farm person and it was luck you both meet. In a lifetime you would never have the rupees to buy it.

“It is really okay if I choose one and you buy it?” you asked Link shyly. He only waved his hand and smiled to you.

“Only the best for my best” Okay, sometimes he was too cheesy.

You went through the outfits. So many colors, so many templates and so high prices. You knew he have a huge amount of rupees. He worked for the royal family and his rank in society was also high. But you feel a bit bad that he has to buy it for you. The fact he often said it was okay for him didn’t change the subject.

It took some time when you finally found your favorite dress. It was a long dress in your [f/c]. It had long sleeves, but they do show shoulders. And it showed mostly of your back. It didn’t have any specific template on it and despite the fact you didn’t have to watch on the prices, it was one of the cheapest in the store.

It was love on the first sight. But you stopped by the action of showing it to him. It really showed a lot of skin. It was a royalty event where people from the different royal family come and interact. You feel a bit shady to be in the same room as a farm girl with this dress.

“So I guess…I need another one” you murmur to yourself and started your search again. However, the search ends fast and very frustrating to you. You didn’t find any other dress which was more suitable for it and matched your taste. It was only natural for you to lock out in the changing cabin.

“I should have said no to the invitation” you said in a sad voice and tried to calm you down. The last thing you want was crying. Well, you locked up yourself up in a cabin. Your image was ruined. How does it look when everyone get to know the girlfriend of the hero locked herself up because she didn’t find a dress?

 

You didn’t know how long you sit there. The knock on the door got you out of your state.

“Hey [Y/N]…Is everything okay?” you heard Link asked.

“Yeah...I-I’m fine” you lied and tried to sound confident.

He sighed deeply.

“You know I didn’t like it when you lie to me. And please don’t find any other excuses”

He did know you better as you expected.

“So tell me…what’s wrong? There must be a reason why you locked up in a cabin for 2 hrs?”

You breathed in and out.

“I don’t find a suitable dress” you started. “Everything I found were too slutty for this event”

“What do you mean being too slutty?”

“It showed a lot of skin. Too much for such an event and it would ruin your reputation”

“Can you show it to me?”

You opened the door. He had a worried expression on his face. He took you in his arms.

“I don’t think the dress is too slutty. I think it is a bit the pressure you have on your shoulders. Yeah, it is a high event. But my reputation doesn’t matter to me. I only want to enjoy the evening with you, so I want you to wear the dress which makes you happy”

Your grip around him got a bit stronger. Sometimes you could not believe to be by his side. He is such an angel to you. You questioned yourself sometimes if you deserved him. But every time he said he could not believe you were by his side.

Both of you needed each other. And that’s why you love each other deeply.

“Okay…” you said and took his hand. You arrived at the dress with him. He studied a bit, went around it and scans every inch.

“I don’t think it is slutty” Link started to say. “I think it would be very lovely on you”

Of course you blushed hardly by his words. He knew what to say to make you blush. He had a good knowledge of reading your mind and dealing with every problem.

At the end he bought you the dress.

 

The night of the event came faster than expected. You had a little room in the castle itself where Link and you prepared yourselves for the evening. At the moment you sat before a mirror and tried to make your hair. You took your hair a bit up. It suited your dress very good. You wore a simple necklace and put on some simple earrings. You had to admit you feel quite beautiful.

“You look amazing” you heard from Link behind you and turned around. He wore his royal guard armor. But the emblem on his hat had a different color. It was yellow instead of blue. The emblem itself was blue instead of yellow. It showed to everyone he is the captain of the royal guard. It suited him very well.

“You’re also quite good-looking” you said. The message got him and he was a bit flustered.

“Well then we should head to the hall where the event is”

He walked to you and offered his arm. “Mylady, would you please accompany me?”

You took his arm and placed a small kiss on his cheek. “With pleasure”

Both of you went out of the room and the stairs to the entrance hall. You saw a lot of guards around and of course a lot of royalty people. The guards greeted Link when you both passed them. You could see how much respect they had for Link.

You two arrived at the place where the event was. You knew from books how the room looks before everything got destroyed. Now in the new-form, it was very imposing. The little details on the wall and windows, the templates and colors and the furniture. Quite impressive. Well, it was the castle of hyrule.

You walked into the room and head straight to the buffet.

“Really, Link? The event just started and you’re hungry…again?” you asked him. You remembered how he ate something while you changed in the dress. That was an hour ago.  You could not believe how someone can eat all the time. But yeah, your boyfriend was a huge foodie.

He blushed by your comment. He scratched with his free hand his neck. A move he does when he was nervous or embarrassed.

You chuckled a bit about his reaction. “Just promise me to don’t eat the whole on your own. There are people who want to eat, too”

You two parted ways. Link went to eat and you just stand there and watch the audience. Some talks, some walked around and some danced.

By the thought of dancing with Link you blushed a bit. It would be the first time to be so near in the public. However, you knew the dance will not happen.

He said some time ago he was not a huge friend of dancing. With the champions ceremony there was a banquet. And he said he had to dance with the female champions and with the princess. It was highly awkward.  It was a bit embarrassing when he danced with Mipha. She looked shy away all the time so she forgets to dance and he walked over her feet. It was hilarious with Urbosa. She was a gerudo and much taller than him. She could dance but he said it was embarrassing for him to dance with someone who was taller than him. And then the dance with the princess. Link said it was a time she didn’t like his presence. The dance was a good one. But both were stiff while dancing and everyone had their eyes on them. He didn’t feel well at this moment.

_“That’s why I will never dance again”_

You sighed and walked back to him. He had a plate in his hands with every piece from the buffet. That he didn’t gain weight made you jealousy.

“It tasted good?”

“Yeah. But the pieces were so small”

“Link, it is normal for events the snacks are small. You were here to have a good time and not to eat”

“Well…makes sense” he said and continued eating.

 

“Oh Link, you’re there” you heard a female voice and turned to it. Your eyes widen when you saw the princess herself, Zelda. She wore an elegant blue dress. It reminds you of the pictures you saw.

“And I see, you found the food” she chuckled while he finished eating.

“It tastes fantastic” he answered. She smiled, and then she looked at you. You feel a bit shy and you had the urge to hide behind him.

“So you must be…[Y/N]. Link always talked about you” He did what?

“It’s nice to meet you, [Y/N]. I am princess Zelda, but you can call me just Zelda”

She took your hand and you shake it. You feel quite nervous.

“It’s also a pleasure for me”

To prevent an awkward silence, you started a talk.

“So you said he talks about me?”

You feel a little nudge from him. In the corner from your eye you see he was flustered.

Zelda noticed it, too. And she could read your mind, so she continued.

“Since he meet you. I remember quite well when he went to me for asking for advice how to talk properly with a woman”

You heard how weakly he laughed about it. You looked to him how he scratched the back of his neck again. He also looked shy away. It was very cute to see.

“And I want to thank you. Since he had you, he is a happy man. After ganon, I didn’t see a hint of happiness or confident in his face.  Thank you for being by his side”

Now you were flustered. Her words really touched you.

“So hope we can talk later. See you two” With this, she walked away. Both of you stand still, flustered and blushing.

“I…I am happy I meet…you” you said shyly and he looked at you.

“I am also…very happy.” He said. “Didn’t I tell you before you looked beautiful in this dress?”

He wanted to play his flustered side down.

“You have” you laughed. You lean a bit to him and place a short but soft kiss on his lips.

“Only a short one?” he whined in your ears.

“Yes. Don’t be so greedy” you answered and smiled.

 

More and more people came around and talked to both of you. You were impressed how many people were interested in meeting you.

The last one who approaches you was Sidon. He was the only one from all the royalty you knew personally. Link and you often went to the zora. It was like a second home to both of you.

“Link, [Y/N]. Nice to see you here” he said. He smiled to you and you knew it was honest. He was your and Link’s best friend.

“It’s an amazing event, right?”

Both of you nod. It would be perfect for you if Link would ask you to dance. But you didn’t want to be greedy and selfish.

Sidon started to talk to Link, but you didn’t follow it. Your glance was on the dancing floor. How elegant and impressive they danced, how close the couples were. Your heart would melt by doing the same with your boyfriend.

You didn’t notice how Sidon saw your glance. He had a mischievous smirk on his face.

“Link, my dear friend” he started to say and now you watched to them. “Can I borrow your beloved one for a little dance with me?”

You blush a bit by the request. It was not this you expected. But maybe the only opportunity to dance.

Link looked to you and saw how desperate you were for dancing. And it was Sidon, his best friend. He could trust him. It didn’t change the fact he was a bit confused.

“Yeah, sure. Have fun, you two” he said. Sidon offered you his arm and you took him gladly. You went to the floor. He put his hand on your waist and the other to your hand. You put your arm on his arm because he was too tall to reach his shoulder. The other was in his other hand.

The music changed to the next song and both of you started to flow over the floor. You feel quite happy you could dance at least one time. Sidon was indeed a quite good dancer.

You didn’t notice how Link watched the scenario. So you didn’t see his serious face while Sidon spins you around the dancing floor.

 

The song ends and Sidon brings you back to Link. “Thanks for the dance. You dance quite well”

He waved goodbye and now you were next to Link. You saw his not amused face.

“Is everything alright?” you asked and immediately his expression softened. “Don’t worry, everything alright”

You didn’t believe him.

“Can it be…you’re a bit…jealous?”

You hit the nerves, he blushed hardly. “N-No way”

“Link…” you sing his name with your voice. “It it okay to admit it”

“Okay okay. Yes, I was jealous”

“Jealous of Sidon?”

“Jealous how much fun you had with him dancing” he murmurs a bit and chew on the inside of his mouth.

You only chuckled. You had an idea.

“You know…” you started. “The only reason he danced with me was that you didn’t dance with me”

You see how his eyes widen. It seemed he realize something.

“Oh” he only said. “I am so dumb sometimes”

You could not resist. “Sometimes?”

“Ey” he said a bit offended but then laughed. You laughed too. He really was your dork.

“So Mylady…” He started, bows a bit before you and offered his hand. ”Shall we dance?”

You smiled and took his hand. “With pleasure, my dear”

You both walked to the floor. He put his hand on your waist, you took your hand on his shoulder. With the other you put them in his. The song starts and you both danced.

It was lighter as with Sidon. You were in the arms of your loved one.

He spins you around and you enjoyed every moment of it. He was a fantastic dancer and no one could read on his face he didn’t like dancing. You melted in his arms. You ignored the people who watched you.

The next song come, a slowly song. Immediately Link put his both hands on your waist while you laid yours on his chest. You also laid your head on his chest. You two slowly moved to the music and enjoyed the intimacy of this dance. Everyone could see how happy you were. How happy he was.

You were meant for each other.

It was more a hug than a dance but you didn’t matter. You were by Link and this was the only thing you wanted at the moment.

You hoped this moment will not vanish.

He stopped and you looked up to his face. He had a sweet and calm expression on his face. You would fall every time when you saw his deep blue eyes.

“I love you” he said in your ear. You blushed again.

“I love you, too…Link”

Then you two closed the distance between your faces and you kissed.

A long, romantic and meaningful kiss.


	6. Pressure [T]

The anxiety insides build up with the thought of going out. You could not stand it anymore. They greeted you friendly, they smiled at you, and they gave you a feeling of being part of the village. But at the same time, they gossiped behind your back.

 

_How could he choose her? She’s not as pretty as the average, she isn’t intelligence like princess Zelda – she is just a normal woman._

It hurt you deep inside. You didn’t do anything to them but they continued the gossip.

 

_You see her clothes? I can’t believe that she wears that. Didn’t she realize in which position she is? She ruins his reputation. I really cannot understand why her._

The gossip started soon after you met him. At the beginning you didn’t care much and well, you didn’t understand why. It got worse when you both started dating. So you understood. But he, too.

His heart tightened when he saw you for the first time crying about it. He hold you tight in his arms, slowly stroking over your back, he patted your head and tried to kiss every tear away.

 

_They’re just jealous. They wanted that I choose one of them. But I didn’t. You’re the only one for me. I love you the way you are._

With the time, you got used to it and you could ignore it. Your bond with him grew stronger and nothing could change it. Sometimes he was angry about the rumors and the gossip. So he talked with them. It took some time but it helped. They stopped with it.

You remembered the moment he talked to you about it. About what he did for you. You couldn’t be happier to have such a boyfriend. You really fall in love with him again.

Soon you both moved in together and it was only a question of time when he asked you to marry him.

Everything should be fine now.

 

However, it did not stay this way. They gossiped again. Only the topic changed.

At the beginning of all, it was jealousy. Now it was the fact that you were his wife and didn’t give him children.

 

You were not sure about the idea of having an own family. Both of you were pretty young and kind of busy. He was often on a journey or adventures and you did pretty much the same. With the only difference that you travel mostly for the landscape, special ingredients or meeting new people and their culture. He travelled for the royalty, for the safety of the kingdom.

The other reason was a quite personal one. You didn’t really appreciate children. You didn’t see yourself as a person who raised a new life.

He knew nothing about this reason. So the new gossip hurt you more than everything else before.

 

_I can’t believe he marry her. She didn’t give birth to any children since they’re married. I think she didn’t have the ability for it. They should divorce._

 

After some time you believe everything you heard. You were not enough for him and he deserved someone better. Your mind was so fuzzy. As a result you stopped traveling. You sat all the day in the house. Your thoughts wandered around how he would leave you for a better woman, how they raised together a family and how you ended up alone in the dark house. Maybe you had some thoughts about having a child with him. But every time you shook yourself. It was terrifying you. 

Only once a week you exited your shared home to buy food. You tried to avoid meeting and talking to the village people. It failed most of the time.

Today was one of these days you went out to buy. You had a feeling that he would come back home the next days. It was natural for you to cook him a delicious meal for being back. Despite the fact it also was terrifying you to talk with him about some subjects. The last time he made some hints about it and you could feel that he will address it. Maybe a meal could distract him.

 

_I barely see her in the village. She looked stressed and tired. I guess she know that she isn’t enough for him. I really hope he will leave her when he came back._

At home you breathed slowly to calm yourself down. Your ears fell like they were bleeding intensively. Your heart ached with every though of the gossip and your eyes started watering. You fell limp and empty. You tried to distract yourself with the preparation of his meal. But it didn’t work.

You had a worse feeling in your gut and your head spinned around. Before you knew it, you collapsed on the ground.

 

The sun started rising when you woke up. Your body hurt and the headache was killing you. You were lying on the bed. You remembered you collapsed on the ground, so your figure lying here confused you. _He is here_ was the first thing in your head. You could imagine how he came back and was in shock to see his wife on the ground. _We will talk about it_ was the next thing you though. _He is worried. Of course he wants to talk._

The motivation to stand up was away. Maybe you could avoid the talk. Therefore you closed your eyes and tried to act like you were sleeping.

After some time you heard his footsteps. How he stopped before your shared bed and how he sat on the bed edge. You heard how his sighed heavy.

_Please don’t act like you were sleeping. I know you’re awake_ he said. It was clear for your plan to fail. He knew you better. You opened your eyes and sat up. He was worried – you could read it all over his face.

_Please tell me what happened_ he asked and tried to smile softly. His glance was on you and it pressured you. You didn’t know what to say. You could not form any sentence in your mind and the anxiety paralyzed you to speak. He noticed it very quickly and remote his glance from you.

Then he asked you

 

_Did they gossip again?_

You nod. He sighed again.

_I knew it. How could I think they would change?_ he started to say and for some seconds it made you very happy. But it didn’t last long.

_But the topic is another, right?_

You nod again.

 

Silence filled the room. You heard your heartbeat, your breath and how he breathed. You knew what will come next.

_It is apparently a topic with a huge influence on you. So huge that it followed you everywhere. So please tell me._ He laid a hand on your cheek and stroked away the first tear on it.

_You are very dear to me and it broke my heart to see you in such a state._

 

You couldn’t hold back anymore. Hot tear streams went down your cheeks and you fell how fast he took you in his arms. He stroked your back and patted your head. It calmed you down and the anxiety slowly took off.

 

_They gossip why we’re married but don’t have children. Why I don’t give you children. I thought myself why we don’t have kids but every time I was disgusted. Disgusted by the idea of having…children. From every side I hear how they say I am a horrible wife who is selfish and so. I made me think that when I tell you….tha-t….that you would leave me for another._

He hold you tight in his arms with every sentence you said. After everything was told he looked straight into your eyes.

_I would never leave you. I know the subject is sensible and I am also not sure about it if I want children. But I know that I’ll never force you to anything you do not want. To be by your side and see you happy is everything I want._

 

You fell how the knotted feeling inside you melt away. You cried more but now from being happy. So you couldn’t resist und lean against him that your lips meet each other. Your whole body got goosebumps from his gentle and soft touch. You leaned more to him and you put your arm around his neck. He laid his hands on your waist and pulled you more to him. You both were hungry for each other’s presence and touch. He was so addictive to you – on the other side you were his forbidden fruit he wanted to eat all the time.

 

It was silly of you to think he would leave you. He was unsure as you but you know that he loved you as much as you love him.

You really missed him when he was away with you left alone with the terrible gossip and thoughts. He indeed missed you too.

 

_How about you accompany me in the future?_


	7. Divine Child [T][R]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is one of my favourite request I did. ♥

_My dear child…_

 

You were ten years old when you first hear this voice in your head. It was a soft and calm voice who talked to you.

 

_Don’t be afraid of my voice…_

 

You looked around but saw no one. It confused you.

 

_You cannot see me. But I am always by your side._

 

You were shocked first but it changed fast. The voice sounded...like a caring mother…a second caring mother.

 

_I know you will now not understand what I will say to you…But please listen to me._

You never talked to your parents about it. You were sure they would look strange at you. You knew they would believe you but would count too much meaning in it. You did not want this.

 

_You’re a precious child to me._

 

You knew your parents were frustrated with having children. They nearly lose the hope.

 

_I heard your parents begging for help. I saw them how they suffer from being alone. I saw their souls who are precious and pure. I felt sad the nature did not give them what they desired._

 

Her last hope were a pray to the goddess statue they told you.

 

_So I send you. You will be now very confused but you were one of my precious souls. You were a part of this what your parents call goddesses. Every goddess has some souls who assists and help the goddess._

 

You didn’t know why. But everything the voice said makes sense to you.

 

_But I did not send you only to make my beloved on earth happy. There is something else I had in mind for you._

 

You got curious by their words.

 

_It was indeed intended your soul will be send to earth. When I saw your parents I thought it would be a good way to send you to them that they will raise you. You would understand your task better. Because you lose every memory from your time here by my side._

 

You knew you were alone when you hear the voice. But you had the feeling someone or something laid their hand on your shoulders.

 

_My dear child…_

_There is a soul on your earth. A soul who reincarnate for eternity to face the evil that also reincarnate for eternity. The soul is also a precious to me like you. The soul was for a long time by my side. It is so that this soul had already lost their life for almost 100 years but could be saved. This soul now sleeps deep to recover. But the soul had lost their memories, their duties and their purpose. The soul will need help to find all of them and more because everything will confused it and I had a feeling it will have problems finding the right way._

_I want you to stay by the side of this soul. Protect and guide it with everything you have._

 

You wanted to ask how you could protect.

 

_When the time will come, you will know how. I beg you, my dear child…Please help this soul._

 

After this, it took 8 years for you to hear the voice again.

 

_My dear child…_

_I am so glad to see you grow up to a healthy person. I hope you had not forgotten our talk 8 years ago. I told you about the soul who needs you to find the right way and who you should protect._

_This soul…finally wake up. In some minutes, there will be an earthquake and a lot of towers and shrines will appear. It’s because of the awaken soul._

_I know you work at a little stable. In some days…the soul will appear before you. You will feel it. Please get in contact with it and be friends with it._

_It’s the first step._

 

It confused you first but you remembered the voice. Everyone else would be offended by doing a task for nothing. You weren’t. After the first talk, you had some dreams about your time by the goddess. And you had a feeling you were a bit different. You were born with a purpose and you wanted to fulfill them.

 

It was true what the voice said. An earthquake happens and towers and shrines appear. They fascinated you with their architecture and their blue glowing. Now you had to wait for the soul.

It made you a bit nervous. Was it a female or a male? How was the character and personality? What will they think about you? Should you tell them your task?

You came to the point you wanted to hide your mission. Everyone else would think you only would do your task. It is but you truly wanted to do it.

 

The days passed and the soul didn’t show up. You got a bit impatient and nearly lost hope when you had a warm feeling in your body.

You had given the horses their food when you hear some footsteps and then a traveler was before you. He was a bit taller than you and had a normal posture. His hair was long and in a ponytail, two bangs hang around his face – it was blond with a golden touch in the sunlight. His eyes were clear blue like the ocean you once saw. You could see his confusion and fear in it. His face had a neutral expression. However, you could read he wasn’t quite sure what he exactly should do. He was kind of lost. His dirty clothes and the messy state of his hair reinforced it.

The moment you saw him you knew – He was the soul the voice was talking about.

“Hello” you said to him and put an honest smile on your lips. “How can I help you?”

He looked straight into your face which embarrassed you a little. It’s the first time someone looked at you.

He nodded and put out a slate. He showed you some points on a map. You had a feeling he wanted to travel to this locations.

“Oh, I know the places you want to travel” you said and you could see how glad he was. “I can show you around if you want. It can help you when you travel between these locations”

He was a bit unsure. “Maybe you sleep over my offer. The sun set and please don’t be offended when I say you look quite horrible…” You had noticed his bags under his eyes and the growling sound of his stomach couldn’t be unheard. He was really a bit lost with everything.

He paid for a night and you could watch how he went to the little bath, how he ate and of course how fast he fall asleep. You only knew him for hours but you could feel he is a good person who had going through too much. Even without the voice telling you, you would help him as much as you could.

You went to your own bed with a good feeling and smile.

 

He accepted your offer and you accompany him. The first destination was Kakeriko. It was near the stable but the way through the mountains could be exhausting.

It was a quiet way between you. You didn’t mind. He was confused and didn’t really know what he should do.

It made you pensive with the words of the voice. His soul reincarnate every time an evil was facing. You knew from your parents about the calamity ganon and the stories around the champions. The voice said the soul nearly died, so you guessed it was horrible for him to lose his companions and the landscape to the evil and now his memories. Deep inside, there was an urge to help but everything seemed not enough without the memories. It made you sad. You could only imagine how much he had suffered in this life. It was now important to lean your hand to him.

 

You arrived at Kakeriko and you could watch how he went to a house with some sheikah guardians. You feel you should wait for him. Because it seemed rude to observe him all the time.

You collected your thoughts about him.

He was the hero and one of the champions who fought the calamity. But the plan failed. He slept a long time and needed his old condition back. He couldn’t do it alone and you wanted to do everything what could help him.

It took some time when he poked your shoulder. Now he wanted to go to a bridge by the Lanayru Heights.  You nodded and showed him the way.

This journey was also a quiet one, but shorter and the outcome was different. When you arrived, he closed his eyes for a bit. Suddenly he falls on the ground. His whole body was shaken and you could see the fear and shock in his blue eyes. It paralyzed him to move. Which was bad because some bokoblins noticed you and ran to you.

You acted without thinking. You jumped next to him and took him in a deep hug with your left arm. You stretched out your right arm in the direction of the monsters and concentrate.

It was too fast to notice for the normal eyes. A light shock wave came out of your hand. It threw the monsters in the air and when they hit the ground, they changed in purple smoke.

You were astonished by yourself you could do this. Maybe that was it the voice mean. But you hadn’t the time to celebrate yourself. You feel how he gripped you and returned the hug, so you put the right arm also around him.

You feel how much he trembled. He said nothing but you feel he was glad there was someone who catch him. While you continued the hug, you heard the voice again.

 

_My dear child…_

_I am very proud of you. You found the soul and you were able to protect him. I beg you, please continue it. There will be more dangers out there and a lot of horrible experience for him to make. Please support him from not falling down._

_Stay by his side._

 

You stayed by his side.

He thanked you when you arrived back at the stable. But you were persistent to accompany him. He had no chance with your pouty face. At the end you could see in his face he was glad to have accompanied. So your journey together started.

 

You learned his name was Link. The moment he froze, he got a memory back he said to you. It was a memory where the calamity rose and everyone were ready to fight. With the actual knowledge, it hit him deep. But he knew now what he fights for.

He was a huge foodie. You were astonished how much and how fast he could eat. You could cook for a whole village and he would be still hungry. It was a bit amusing when he waited impatiently for your cooking. The sincere smile you got gave you a fuzzy feeling.

He had a little dorky personality. Sometimes you had a feeling you accompanied him only to prevent him to do something very dump. There was one time he tried to fight the chicken. After the “encounter of strength” how he called the fight, he wanted some honey apples. It was quite hilarious how fast he runs away from the bees. You thought if the goddess who watched both of you would facepalm herself sometimes.

You had to admit Link was an attractive man. You knew you were fascinated by him since the day the voice told you about him. But there was also another thing which attracted you. It was the so-called nature between individuals – Love. His looks and his characters made you fall for him every day more and more.

At the beginning you were a bit unsure about your feeling. There was a moment you believed the feelings only come from your purpose. But it wasn’t it.

 

_My dear child…_

_I feel your concerns’ with your feelings. But let me say I never intended that you fall in love with him.  Your feelings are your own decision, not mine._

 

It made you glad and confident. And you shouldn’t even ask the voice about the origin. He invited you to star gazing. When you both lay under the tree, he suddenly confessed his feelings.

“I know we only know each other for some weeks. But I appreciate every moment with you. I was so glad when we become friends. But I was afraid to tell you my feelings for you. However, it is only fair to tell you them. If not, I could harm everything we achieve.”

You were a bit speechless and really didn’t know what to say. He really thought you would reject him. You didn’t. And it made him happy.

 

There were a lot more moments where you protected. Your abilities weren’t limited. The actions you did are quite random and small. One time, you could create an invisible shield. Another time, you shoot little lightning’s to irritate. There was also a moment he was depressed and sad – When he took his head on your shoulders and you stroke over his back, you could feel how his bad thoughts who torture him went away. But everyone lead to the same point: Protecting him from any harm. It was a miracle to you he didn’t notice them. It made you glad you were a huge help for him.

 

You also helped him finding the right way. With his memory loss, he had last a bit the orientation. He was glad you had a little knowledge where to go. It prevented him sometimes to go random in a circle.

You grew closer from day to day. You were glad the voice talked to you. You couldn’t imagine a day without him. However, you realize a problem which troubled you more and more.

It seemed unfair in your eyes Link didn’t know about the voice. But you didn’t know how you could tell him. Every way leads in a scenario where he left you. It was something you didn’t want. He had a right to know it.

It played in your cards when he told you his final plans to defeat the calamity.

“[Y/N]…I know you’re a huge help. But I need to fight him alone. I would blame myself if something happen to you. Please stay safe here at the stable”

You only nodded and kissed him deeply before he made himself ready to go to the castle. You were a bit afraid of him. You knew he was ready. He defeated the divine beasts and a lot of his memories were back. You could read his determination in his eyes to fulfill his purpose.

 

You waited hours after he left. You had promise him to stay but you could not. You knew you could not fight ganon and this was okay. It didn’t change the fact you could fight the enemies around the castle. And you fought against them. 

You used your abilities as good as you could. It went well…too well in your opinion. Everything happened faster as you could see it.

You feel a sharp pain at your chest and your vision blurred out. You were sad. You promised him to stay safe but now, you weren’t able to see him again. 

 

Link was indeed successful. He could ganon in his two states and now, he stood with Zelda before the destroyed castle.

He feels how a lot of pressure fall from his shoulders. But he couldn’t stop thinking about your well-being. Zelda also noticed the change in his face.

“Search [Y/N]” she said and caught Link off-guard. “I saw [Y/N] while I followed every step from you. I saw how much [Y/N] meant to you. So go and search”

He smiled gladly at her and went for searching you. He had a deep feeling you did not hear and went to help. So he went around the castle but he didn’t find you. He got more and more worried.

 

_Link…_

 

He shrieked when he suddenly heard a voice.

 

_Don’t be afraid, my dear child. I know you search for [Y/N]. But you will not find them here._

 

He recognized the voice. It’s the same he heard as a child how told him his destiny.

 

_I can tell you where they are. But at first…I need to tell you something about [Y/N]…_

He didn’t know why but he had a bad feeling about it.

 

_[Y/N] was one of my dear Childs like you. I send them many years ago with a task. To stay by your side._

 

Suddenly he feels a bit betray by the words the voice said.

“Does this mean…nothing was real? It’s only the task…?” Everyone could hear his anger out of his voice. Was everything he had with [Y/N]…a lie?”

 

_I can understand your feelings and I know it is confusing. But your feelings and their feelings were real. [Y/N] did also ask this. I never intended both of you to fall for each other._

_You will now ask why they didn’t tell you. I don’t know the answer. I can guess it has something to do with your deep bond and the fear to lose it. You’re very dear to [Y/N]. Please don’t blame them for this._

He was very confused and the anger feeling didn’t go completely. He needed to talk to you. But at first, he needed to find you.

 

_I will lead you the way to them. Thank you for everything you done for the peace in Hyrule. You deserved to be happy._

 

Link got the information and went immediately to the location. From afar, he saw you laying on the ground, unconscious. He took more speed in his walk to sit next to you. He laid your head on his knees and checked your body for injuries. There was a huge blood spot by your chest. But he couldn’t find any wound. His worry melted completely away when you slowly opened your eyes.

 

Your vision was a bit blurred, so you didn’t recognize him at first. You feel a soft touch who put some hair strains out of your face. You know this touch well. It could only be him. You were a bit confused. You were sure you died…so why he was by your side?

“You’re awake” you heard him saying. His voice trembled a bit and you questioned yourself why.

You wanted to get up, but your body feels too heavy.

“It’s okay” he said when you put your head down. You really wanted to talk to him. However, you were too tired at the moment, so you fall asleep.

When you woke up again, you noticed immediately you were in Link’s house in Hateno. You watched around to find him next to you sleeping. You smiled by his peaceful sleeping face. You wanted to admire it a little longer. However, he moved and stretched a bit. He yawned and looked still sleepy at you.

“Morning” he murmur to you. “Do you feel better?”

You nod and smiled at him. He returned your smile. Then you remembered some things and looked serious at him. “I am not dead, right?”

Link looked confused by your question. “Why do you ask?”

“The last thing I remember was a pain in my chest. Someone stabbed me” you said and checked yourself. No injuries.

“I think the goddess healed you”

You jumped a bit by his calm answer. How did he know? He saw your glance and just chuckled.

“It talked to me after I started searching you” he started. “They…told me everything”

Suddenly you feel worried. You didn’t really read his face what he thinks about.

“I…I was mad at the beginning. And…And I feel betrayed. But they also said they never intended your deep bond” He leans his forehead against yours. “I really did not know what I should think now about our relationship. But on the way to you…I don’t want it to end. You helped me and I am so glad for it. I was not sure if I could defeat ganon without everything you did for me. I don’t want to lose that”

Your heart beat faster with every word he said. His words touched you really deep.

“The last thing they said was I deserved to be happy” Link looked now straight into your eyes. “And I want to be happy with you. It’s true the goddess send you. But I am very thankful now they did it. You’re the best what could happen in my life”

You didn’t realize you started to cry from his words. The idea he could left you was away and you were full of joy. So you jumped at him. Both of you fall out of the bed and well, the landing was for him a bit harder than for you. But he did not get the chance to say something when you started placing little smooches on his face. You feel his grip around your waist.

You two laid there for a bit before getting up.

You were so glad everything went well. You fulfilled your purpose. Now you could start a peaceful live with him – The soul you should protect and guide – The soul you fall in love with – The soul of the legendary hero of Hyrule…You could be happy with Link.

 

_[Y/N]…_

_I am very proud of you. You did a great job._

_In exchange for your healing, you will now not be able to hear me again until your end. I know you will have a happy future with him._

_And I know you will miss it from time to time to never hear me. But don’t worry…I will always watch you two. You both are very precious to me._

_So it’ time to say goodbye, [Y/N]…_

_My dear divine child…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be really happy if some of you leave some kudos and comments under my little ficlets.  
> It is really a huge motivation to write more original ficlets - I really want to write original content for AO3. 
> 
> If you want to follow this piece, you can subcribe to it. Or follow me on tumblr - there are some ficlets you read here and drabbles. (You can also request me drabble ideas on tumblr, I often reblog those drabble posts!)
> 
> Thank you very much for every support ♥


	8. Left alone [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again at my computer...Gosh, I miss it. The last days were too hot to be around it...room is in the roof <.<
> 
> So, Thanks for the kudos and well yeah, for all the lovely comments. I was really flattered °///°
> 
> Here someting angst as a reward :D

It was now three weeks ago you saw him the last time. You had a fantastic date together and all thanks to Zelda. She arranged it for both of you. The feeling of calamity ganon rose again was near. Link was stressed out and needed some time for him and of course with you. You walked around, had a nice meal and only the thought of the night made you blush. You remembered well how you gave him a kiss for goodbye and waved when he rode to castle town.

You hadn’t any idea what happen in the little hours you spend with him. You did not know at this moment it was the last time you will spend time with him.

You questioned yourself what happen. You had a feeling something happen. Something bad happen.

 

POV Link

When I arrived at castle town, the atmosphere was depressing and everyone looked worried. Something had happen, it was clear. But what exactly happen?

I took my horse to the castle stable and went in the hall of the castle. Some guards noticed me and one of them went to me.

“Finally, there you are” he said kind of worried. “Princess Zelda was attacked”

Quite in shock, my eyes widen. A hint of regret went down my spine. It was my task to protect her. And in the moment, she needed me the most, I was away.  No, it was not only my fault. I had to be by her side, that’s true. But she helped me meeting with [Y/N] and I am so thankful for this.

No one could know she got attacked in the castle – one of the safest places in hyrule.

“By who?” I asked.

“A spy from the yiga. We captured him. But it did not change the fact the princess is injured. It isn’t a deep wound. However, she needs to rest that the wound at her leg can heal”

“Thanks for the information. Is she at the pharmacy?”

“Yes, she is.” The guard started. “You cannot go to her. The king wanted to see you”

I heard from his voice, it was a serious matter. The feeling of fucked up rose inside me.

“Understand. I will go to him immediately”

I went to the stairs to the throne room. I swallowed hard before I enter it.

 

“Your highness, the champion Link arrived” I heard from the royal guard next to the door. I went down on a knee, head facing the ground. I had a twisted feeling in my gut when I could feel the king’s glance over me without saying something.

“Link” he said firmly to me. “I think you heard the news”

“Yes, I did” I said, still facing the ground.

“I wonder…why you were not around when the incident happen?” he asked me. “It is your task to protect the princess with your life.”

“Yes, it is. I had some…personal issues to solve. If I had known there was a spy…I would never go” I answered.

“Personal issues, you said?” he started and I heard in his voice his anger. “How could meeting a woman and having a good time with her instead of doing your job properly…a personal issue?”

I tried to find an answer, but I could not find one.

“Your silence is answer enough”

It was silent for a bit. I could not bring myself to talk.

“I am highly disappointed in you. You’re a talented knight and a champion of hyrule. When I choose you, I believed you will take your task seriously. Didn’t you forget what I said to you?”

“I don’t. As a champion and the protector of hyrule, her life and the safety of the kingdom is the most important in my whole life. I am her shield and if necessary, I have to die for the safety of the princess and the kingdom” I said.

“Exactly. But you failed your mission when the spy attacks her. You were dealing your own life even though you should not. You’re not in the position to have free time. It only distracted you from doing your job properly. And so…”

I had a bad feeling what will come next.

“You’re not allowed to meet this woman ever again. The mission to defeat calamity ganon is the most important for all of us.”

My heart clenched by his words. I didn’t expect this. I will never see [Y/N] again? I knew from Zelda he was strict.

“I can’t believe my daughter infected you with this childish behavior. At first she did not want tell me where you are. She also said it isn’t your fault. But it is. You could prevent it.”

I swallowed again but said nothing.

“You can go” he said. I nod, stand up, bow a last time and went out of the throne room. When I am out, I lean against the wall and put my face in my hands. I could feel how I trembled a bit.

I will never see [Y/N] again.

I really do not know if I could handle my mission…of saving everyone from ganon…when I didn’t know if [Y/N] is safe.

I really don’t know.

 

_From this day on, the hylian knight stayed by the side of the princess. They visited different springs to awaken her powers to defeat ganon. But nothing happen. He tried to cherish her. However, she knows his attitude was fake. He wanted to see his beloved. He could not._

_When the calamity rose, hyrule got destroyed. The champions died and most of the people in hyrule._

_The knight was highly injured while he protects the princess. Before he nearly died, she awakens her power and took him to the shrine of reconstruction._

_After 100 years he woke up again. He also lost his memories. Maybe it was good he forgot._

_He would cry if he know you died left alone…while waiting for him to come back._


	9. Bittersweet Happiness [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just found out I have the writting piece with all the stories on my USB :D
> 
> Here another one to enjoy.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos if you haven't done it yet and a comment would be also very lovely of you <3

When he arrived at the castle, he didn’t know what expected him. No one could see this happen. He arrived at the castle and went to the throne hall where the King waited for him.

He went in and kneeled down.

“I hope your travel went well. I called you because I have some important news to share”

He just nodded and continued listening.

“The meeting with our neighborhood kingdom Elysium went well. We are on a good way for a stable friendship. We only need to prove our trust and effort. And that’s the part you will become a part of it, Link”

He had suddenly a bad feeling about this. He continued listening.

“You’re our bravest and strongest knight in the kingdom and a well-known hero. Your adventures went over the boundaries of Hyrule and reached their eyes. As a solid proof they will allow you to marry the crown princess of their kingdom. It’s such a big honor for a knight to marry in a royal family.”

The words stuck deep in his throat. He wanted to deny this offer but he couldn’t. It was for the kingdom which he served from the deepest of his heart. To deny would mean nothing good for him and in the worst case scenario, a war. He had no intension to trigger this. However, there was a small pain in his heart. Marry someone else…who wasn’t you? When he travels to the castle, his intentions were to propose to you after it. Now he couldn’t. If it comes out, he couldn’t bear the consequences you would get. You’re too precious for it.

“You will travel in two days to their kingdom. So you can learn about the environment and your future home. I hope you feel proud for this opportunity and accept this for the well-being of Hyrule”

“Yes…your majesty” he only said. He hides his frustration about it.

He stands up and left the hall. He immediately went to his room and jumped on the bed to scream in the cushion.

After some time and he heard a knock on the door. He said nothing when the person entered. It was Zelda.

“I heard what my father wanted. I am sorry. I tried to convince him that you should marry who you want and nothing arranged. He didn’t listen and also ignored the fact…you already have someone”

He sat up and looked to her. He could see she deeply felt sorry.

“You tried your best. Thank you” Link only said and sighed. She left his room.

The night came and he still sat there without reaction. His mind was blank. The soft knock on the door took him back and he opened it. You stand behind it.

He immediately saw your red and puffy eyes. So you knew it and also didn’t like it. He took you in his arms and strokes your back while you cried in his arms.

“I cannot accept this. How heartless can be the king?” you cried out loud. “I don’t want this. I don’t want to lose my man to someone else only for a silly friendship with another kingdom”

Both of you sat on the bed. During the whole night, you were in a deep embrace and just cried until you both fall asleep. It should be the last time you two were so close.

 

The next day, Link had to prepare a lot of things and couldn’t spend any minute with you. He heard you were with Zelda. You were best friends with her and you needed someone for comfort.

The day passed faster than expected and the day of the departure came.

He waved back when he rode with Epona out of the castle. He saw your sad face and your shy wave. He touched his lips to remember your last shared kiss. He wanted to keep it forever in his heart.

The horse ride took 6 hours until he arrived at the castle from the kingdom Elysium. The people were hylian like him. Maybe not fully hylian, their ears were more rounded as his.

The sun started setting when he jumped from his horse and took her to the castle stable. “Good girl. You made a good job. Now rest”

He sighed deeply and went out of the stable to meet some guards.

“You must be Sir Link. Please follow us. Your highness is waiting for your arrival” they said firmly to him, he just nodded and followed them.

The castle was quite elegant and imposing. When he went through the halls, the decoration seemed highly luxurious. It was too much in his opinion.

He arrived at the throne hall and saw the king of Elysium. He bowed deeply.

“It’s a pleasure to meet the legendary hero of Hyrule. Welcome in Elysium. I am Mahagonius vi Elysium, the ruler of this kingdom. We hope your travel was a good one.”

He just nodded and let his glance wander around the hall. There were some royal guards, the luxurious decoration on the wall and windows and the king.

“One of the guards will show you your room. Tomorrow, you will get to know my daughter and princess Luka. Have a good night rest, Sir Link”

He followed the guards to his room. It was fancy as expected. A huge bed, luxurious furniture and decoration. For him, it was too big for only one. He wished you were here.

He made himself ready for bed. He lay some hours wide awake. He only could think of you and your sad face when he left. How much he wished you would be by his side.

With the thought of you, He falls asleep.

 

The sun rose when he woke up. He watched them for a bit.

“[Y/N] would enjoy the view”

He imagined you were next to him. In his mind were pictures of your sleeping figure. How some hair strains were in your face, your soft breathing and your angelic like face. He could watch it forever. Then he realized you weren’t there and sighed.

He stands up, getting dressed and tried to search for the dining hall for breakfast. To his surprise, he found it on his own.

“Good morning, Sir Link”

He absolutely hated it how everyone called him by his knighthood. 

“The king and princess are waiting for you”

He nodded and followed the guard. This was a thing he hated. In Hyrule, Zelda always ate where everyone ate. It made the royalty of Hyrule sympathetic.

Link arrived at the room. He saw the king and right to him an unknown woman. He guessed this had to be princess Luka…his fiancée.

“Good morning” he greeted them softly and sat down.

“Good morning, Sir Link. I hope, you had a splendid rest?”

“I had. Thanks for your interest”

He started eating like the others. In his eyesight he saw how shy the princess looked at him. She had long black hair, her skin was pale. But it was more a ceramics skin. Her figure was fragile and he had the feeling she was an elegant puppet than a princess. Her eyes were golden and seemed calm. All in all, she was a beautiful woman he had to admit. But it didn’t change the fact his heart would beat for her. You had his heart. For everyone else, you were a simple hylian. For him, you’re the most beautiful person he ever meet and saw.

“And this is my daughter Luka. You can have a chat after breakfast” the king said and pointed to her. Link nodded.

The breakfast was over and he was glad. It was kind of awkward for him. He had felt her glance over him. He could feel how much she admires him. He had the urge to vomit by it.

He followed the king and princess. They arrived at a meeting hall.

“I will now leave you two alone. Have a nice chat and get to know each other”

It went silent for a bit. He avoided eye contact with her.

“Sir Link…How is Hyrule?”

“It’s majestic. Every place is home even though you visit the first time the place” he said and smiled by his words. In his mind, he saw you in the grass field before the castle. How happy you jumped while searching for flowers.

“This sounds gorgeous. I hope there will be places here, you will like” she said. He didn’t know a lot about Elysium. He only knew the rumors about a lot of dry places.

Link went to the window and looked out. The places around the castle were green like Hyrule. But it wasn’t the same feeling.

“Say…Link”

He looked the first time in her face. It had a neutral expression.

“Yes?”

“You don’t want to be here, right?”

 

His eyes widen by this statement. How could she know it?

“I am…”

“Please don’t lie to me. I saw it when you entered the hall. You had a smile on. But both your smile and eyes were full of sadness, anger and frustration. So I assume you’re not happy to be here?”

It went silent for a bit before he spoke up.

“You’re right” he only said. He heard how Luka sighed.

“I knew it. When my father told me about the marriage, I was…happy. I admire your person. Brave and selfless. I thought you were here because you wanted to be. But then I saw your face. You don’t like it?” she asked. He could hear her sadness. He feels worse to break her heart.

“I can understand the effort of this. I would accept it…if the circumstances were different. But there aren’t. I feel betrayed from my kingdom I swear to serve” he said. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to hurt you”

“It’s okay. It is better that the truth is out. Maybe we can arrange things after our wedding…who can make your life better…” she said and with every word, she got quieter. She didn’t want it. But he knew she only wanted the best. She was a kind woman. She deserved a better man than him. However, the decision was made without them. And they had to live with it.

 

The next days went unspectacular. He had some chats with the king and the princess, he walked around the castle or just stare in the sky. The date of the wedding came near. He feared the day. He went over the castle wall and watched how the guests arrived. Tomorrow was the wedding. He knew Zelda would come but it surprised him to see her arriving. He saw her new appointed knight who followed her. He would later talk to them. He hoped she had a message from you for him. He wanted to see your handwriting and smelling your scent on the paper.

He went back to the dining hall to simple eat. There were a lot of guests and he couldn’t find Zelda. So he needed to stay for himself.

After it, he immediately went to his room. This was maybe the last time he could have time for himself. The last day of being free.

He sat there and just read old letters from you. His mind went back to these good memories. When he realized he fall in love with you.

You were at the zora domain and talked with some guard. Then one wanted to make a dive completion with you. You agreed and he watched how elegant you dive in. Well then he realized you couldn’t swim and he jumped after to rescue you. When you were on the surface with him, he yelled with you how reckless you were. You just laughed. You said you wanted to impress him. It hit him hard how sweet you laughed. His heart started beating faster. He falls in this moment for you.

Or when you two had your first kiss.

It was an unromantic situation. You had an argument with him. It was a silly argument but no one wanted to lose. He remembered quite well how he talked and in the next moment, his face was in your hands and your lips on his. It took him totally off-guard and he immediately forgot what he wanted to say. He lost the argument, but won you.

There were a bunch of wonderful memories with you. But the strongest were your sad face. He thought he will never forget it.

A knock on the door brought him back to reality.

“Is open” he said and it opened. Zelda came in and her knight.

“Welcome Link. Nice to see you” she said. He could hear she was worried. “How it the life here?”

“It’s okay. I will get used to it” he said and didn’t look at her. He didn’t want to see her worried face.

“I am only here that you can tell some things my new knight. They aren’t used to the work and some advices could be nice” she said.

“That’s okay. If it helps to get better, I will help” he said. He thanked Zelda for this opportunity to forget for some minutes the wedding.

“Then, I will let you two alone”

She left the place. Link turned around to meet up with the knight.

“So, where do you ne…” he started to ask. The knight took their hat off and then he saw…you.

“[Y/N]!” he said and took you immediately in a hug. You return the hug and put your head on his chest.

“How…why?” he asked confused. But at first, you kissed him deeply. You really took him off-guard.

“You know…I also worked as a guard and after you, I am the best one for protecting Zelda. And well…it was also Zelda’s idea so we could meet a last time.”

“I don’t want it to be last” he said. His voice trembled a bit. “I only want you to stay by my side”

“I wish it could be. But this marriage is a huge thing for the peace. Without, there could be a war”

“Why? That’s ridiculous”

“Yeah. But Elysium had more powerful weapons. It’s the best there is no war”

“But this marriage is fake. The princess already know I don’t want this”

 

It went silent between you. Then you looked up to him.

 

**“What do you really want?”**

 

He hesitated with the answer.

“A life who I decide what I do. I did a lot for others and no thing for me. I…”

He looked straight in your eyes.

“I have the right to be selfish. So…[Y/N]…?”

You got a warm feeling in your heart.

“Will you…break away…with me…and then….marry me?”

You kissed him as an answer.

 

You stayed at the room until the noon starts. You both sneaked out and went to the stables. You jumped in silent on your horses and rode out of the castle. You had the time on your side. It was deep in the night. They would realize he was gone in the morning. It was the time you needed to travel back to Hyrule.

When the sun rose, you arrived at a small village. You two went to a stable to get a little rest.

“You know…Life will be now more difficult. They will search for us. Is it this you wanted?”

He shook his head. “No. But I want to live on my own. And if it means to hide…it’s okay. As long as you stay by my side” You kissed him softly and then went to bed.

 

You were right with your assumption. It took some days for the news how he crashed the wedding. The king of Elysium was angry but he didn’t start a war. Zelda was indeed a bit disappointed but she knew it was the best. But his reputation was destroyed. Of course, they searched for Link, the traitor of the kingdom.

You had to change your location every two to three months. It was hard but you found some places with people how were on your side.

Your wedding was a little one at the beach. It was cute and romantic. Your honeymoon were in the near from the zora domain.

Sidon sometimes visited you two. He was one who understands your reasons. He also offered you two a little house, so you could think about a family.  He wasn’t sure about it. It wasn’t clear if this stay was forever. But with you by his side, he could stand everything.

Even running away from the kingdom he loved.


	10. The lovable dork [R][T]

Love is a strong feeling. If accepted, it feels like you could fly. It makes you light and confident. Not to mention you were much calmer and happier.

However to achieve this state, you need to realize the feeling, you have to accept it and at least you have to confess to the lucky one who made your heart beats faster.

For a young person who was raised under normal circumstances, they will learn it natural with their surroundings. It was rare that someone had no idea about love and this feeling.

Sometimes, destiny had some exceptions. Well, it has only one.

His name is Link. A young hylian at the beginning of his twenties. He had a normal posture. Which not means he was a small bean. He had indeed more muscles than the average men in his age. He had a lot of stamina and had the ability to defeat a whole monster camp alone in two minutes.

At this point to mention, he was a knight. That explains his well-trained state. And his fighting skills.

He is the chosen one and busy since he was a child with learning fighting and yeah, fighting and protecting his home.

He can cook you the best dishes in the whole kingdom, he knows every secret place to admire the beautiful landscape. He is friendly, kind and selfless. And a bit reckless and stubborn.

He was also a handsome one. Blond hair which shines golden in the sunlight. He also had very soft and light hair. His eyes were a clear blue like the sky. His ponytail gives him a little cute touch.

He is indeed a perfect man to love, marry and staring a family. But there was the problem: He had no idea about love.

 

He did not mind it. His priority was saving and protecting the kingdom and the royal family. He was too busy to fall in love and being in a relationship.

Link did not know that Love isn’t a thing which happens when you expect it. Most of the time, it happens unexpected.

He had to learn it on his own. It was a simple day. He walked around the castle and talked with guards or other knights.

There were you. Some days ago you applied for a job as a cook and got the job. It was the first day and you just arrived. You had no plan where to go.

When he saw you, time was running slower for him. He feels how his heart starts beating faster and he feels his face heated up a bit. On the one side he wanted to go to you immediately. On the other side, he was not able to move. He had no idea how to talk to you without looking dump.

Meanwhile, you found your way and left the blushing Link left alone.

At this point, he would maybe turned around and finish his round. But there were the other knights who smirked mischievous at him. They were fully aware of the reaction from him.

Normally he had a neutral expression and it was hard for the others to interact with him. Now they saw a confused man with cheeks and ears so red like a tomato.

“Damn, our new cook is cute” the first one said. “Cute? Did you see her ass? She’s damn hot” the second said. “What do you mean, Link?”

He shrieked a bit back.

“I...I don’t know” he stuttered and the blush increased.

 “I think you know. Your whole body says it for you”

He was confused as hell.

“My body…?”

“Oh yes. Everyone can see you want to have this woman for yourself. Every fiber of your body screams for the touch from this woman. You want to taste her, to smell her, to feel her”

With every word he said, Link got more flustered. It seems the knights found his weak spot: You.

Link wanted to clear it but he had the feeling every sentence he will know say will be not clear. He did the only right thing: Going embarrassed away while he heard them laughing.

 

This was the beginning of the teasing.

 

He knew you were a cook. His favorite place to eat was now the dining hall. His eyes watched the door to the kitchen. There was a little chance you would come out. The knights saw his glances.

There was this one moment you bring a bowl of hot soup to the table. One of them nudged you softly that some hot soup lands in his lap. You were a bit in worry when Link tried to stay calm while he feels a stabbing pain around his dick. You did not make it better when you tried to clean it. He tried to stay calm and not being turned on by your action or the close distance to you.

He had to admit you smell lovely and your voice was melodic when you apologize to him.

The knights laughed of course.

 

This was one of the smallest jokes from them. The effect often was that he was a blushing mess without the ability to speak a whole sentence with you while avoiding your lovely gaze. He was sure you thought of him as a completely idiot.

Today, the knights played a really worse joke. They stole some of your underwear and put them in secret in Links pockets.

You were embarrassed when looking around. You asked some maids to help you find. While you searched, you bumped into Link.

He could ask properly what’s wrong.

“Someone steals my…very private belongings” You couldn’t hide your blush. Of course, he wanted to help. It was a good opportunity to show you how helpful he was.

You declined his offer and well, he was a bit sad about it. He turned away and wanted to go.

Suddenly, you hold him on his arm. He turned around and saw your furious face.

“YOU” you started and took your panties out of his bags. Immediately he blushed hard.

“I…it’s not what it…l-l-look like...” he tried to explain. “I really don’t know how your underwear came in my…”

You slapped him on the face hardly.

“YOU PERVERT!” you yelled at him and run away. He wanted to run after you. But you were too fast.

 

After this incident you never talked to him or looked at him. You immediately left when he was around. It made his heart broken. He really did not know how the underwear came in his bag. He was a way to innocent to do this.

You were his first love and he had the feeling it will be one-sided after this.

He sat a bit sad in the garden. He was not in the mood to talk to someone. So he ignored the coming footsteps.

“Link…” he heard your voice and turned around. You were there and had an ashamed look on your face.

“I am sorry I slapped you” you said immediately and he was a bit confused.

“One of the maids told me the truth. That one of the other knights stole it and put it in your bag. When I found them, I was so disappointed in you. I thought…you were different from other men and that is why I like you so much. Then I found it and my mind went blank. But when they told me, I was ashamed. I slapped you without any reason and destroyed our friendship. I am really sorry”

He went to you and took you in a hug.

“I forgive you” he started to say and could feel how you relaxed by his words and action. “Under one condition”

You looked confused at him.

“Go out with me!”

He really didn’t how he could be so bold. But your blushing and shy expression was it worth it. You accepted.

 

Some dates after the incident, you were his girlfriend. He was now your dork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something cute and hopefully funny :3
> 
> Please enjoy!


	11. The hate I feel towards you [R][T]

There was a feeling every time Zelda saw them. She could not understand when it started.

She thought it was their personality she simply didn’t like. But it wasn’t. They were one of the kindest persons she knew. They were understandable, patient and helpful. There was another reason for the feeling she had towards them.

_He_ liked them. _He_ smiled when he saw them. _He_ spends more time with them as with her.

Her strong feelings towards him started when he rescued her from the yiga attack. She knew he had to – He is her appointed knight and his duty. But she remembered well how distanced he was towards her. She wasn’t happy to have an appointed knight. She hated the idea of her father to have someone who babysits her. Someone who could fulfill his purpose. She could see her failure every time she saw the master sword on his back. But her disgust towards him was more a way to forget the pressure. The pressure her power didn’t awaken yet.

After this, they grew close and become friends. It took some time for him to speak with her. She was very touched when he told her why.

She was glad with the state. She thought she could confess to him when the calamity was defeat. However, she didn’t expect the appearance of them.

It was in a small village when they get in contact. She immediately saw something in his eyes when he saw them – _Love_.

Her heart clenched when she saw it. Why now? They grew closer and she really thought he would have the same feelings. That’s when she started to hate them. And when she started to do everything to shorten the time they had with him.

She wanted him to accompany her by more simple tasks or used their helpful personality to distract them all the day. The strategy went well for a long time.

She remembered quite well when she spies on a little meeting between the two. They were sad and cried in his arms why she didn’t like her. _I cannot understand it. She’s such a majestic personality and I admire her strength not to get down. Did I do something…wrong?_

She knew her action towards them were childish. But she couldn’t hide these negatives feelings when seeing them.

She wanted him for herself. She and he were meant together. She did not believe at the beginning the legends. But when she saw his strength and his skills…he was the hero. And she was the reincarnation of the goddess. Many years before, these two were always meant to be together. She did not want to change it.

Of course, he would talk to her about it. She avoided giving him an answer. Good for her he did not realize her feelings towards him. But it didn’t change the fact the topic wasn’t cleared with it.

After this, she completely avoided them and took him in charge. She knew it wasn’t right what she did. But every time she saw them with him, the anger inside her. Why could they be by his side and not her?

Then the day came around where the calamity rose up. It was a dark day for her, for her champions and for Hyrule. She lost nearly all of her champions, she lost the fight against ganon. She could save him when he nearly died.

She couldn’t save them and deep inside…she was glad about it. She knew it made her look like a horrible person. She also knew she will be a horrible person when she will not mention them after his long sleep. It was the wrong way. But for her the only way to get what she wanted: _His Love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now something different - I got an interesting request on tumblr for quite a while about a jealous Zelda over Link and his s/o - this is the result and I really like the outcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Don't forget to leave some kudos and comment if you still haven't - It would make me really happy ♥


	12. Under the sea [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for a mermaid reader on tumblr and as a fan of the little mermaid, I wrote this.
> 
> I kind of like it a lot and I hope, you also enjoy.
> 
> Have a good time reading.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments if you haven't done it already - It would make me really happy ♥

“I congrats you, my dears. All of you were successful in the test and the most important, you reached the age for our survival mission. I know the goal is hard to achieve. But I believe in all of you. Please spread yourselves over the sea and find your mate outside the water surface. Everyone here will be waiting for your comeback”

Everyone applauded and seemed touched by the words of the queen. Everyone could hear her confidence for the new generation of the tribe. Of course, her dear daughter was under it. You glanced to her. You saw how luckily she was to go on this mission and making her mother proud. It was true happiness. She needed it as the future queen. You tried also to be happy but you couldn’t. You knew it was important for you and your tribe. However, you hated the way the tradition was hold. It was a must for every young mermaid. The only thing which brightened your mood was the journey to the outside of the ocean.

You were highly curious to see how the world was. You only saw pieces when you hide in the reef in the night.

 

You were born as a mermaid. Your type was a sub type to the normal hylian. For more than 10.000 years, your ancestors escaped the rising evil ganon by transform themselves in hybrids to live under the sea. In all the years, they used their left magic abilities to create a new life form: mermaids.

They could live in piece under the sea without facing the evil. But the price was high. They were shield for the rest of the world, so no one knew about them. Of course, the transformation wasn’t completely successful. Only the royal blood mermaid could mate with each other. Everyone else could not propagate with each other. That’s why only female could go on the mission. However, there were not many kingdoms under the sea for the royal mermaid, so all mermaids needed to go to the outside of the ocean. This is the rest of the magic from their ancestors: They could transform themselves into a typical hylian to walk over the surface. On the surface, they need to find a mate, propagate with them and after this, returning to the ocean to give after some month’s birth to a new generation. To go on this journey, every mermaid need a training in fighting and living outside the well-known sea. And a minimum age.

 

You achieved both of them, but it didn’t change the fact you didn’t like the tradition. The evil was gone long ago, there was no need to hide. And it sounded very unromantically in your ears to make love to someone and having no opportunity to see each other again. You did not understand the urge to still hiding. However, there was no rule how long your journey should be. There was a limitation of your well-being on the ground but you had a good solution for it: You only need to be in the near of water.

Because the maximum limit outside without water contact was two days. After this, you dehydrate faster and this would mean your death. You were confident you won’t get this problem.

The thought traveling around the country you only knew from stories and books fascinated you. And of course the feeling of having a mate. Just without the urge to propagate. You wanted to stay at the outside.

 

Your journey started in a cave near Lurelin Village. It was the only place you knew. You dived out the water and sat yourself on a stone. You concentrated and feel how your fin turned into beautiful legs. You did this many times before but every time you were astonished by the result. It needed some time to get enough strength to stand and walk. You made slow steps around the cave to search your little chest with some clothes to wear. It was pretty usual to wear nothing as a mermaid, so you were naked. You would not mind going out naked. But you learned from the stories and your own observation that nudity was an embarrassing issue.

You took the cloths on and went out. You took a deep breath in and enjoyed the view. The sun started setting. It was a good opportunity to walk around. That’s why you went to the Village. The fact the evening came do not change the mood for people walking around. You had seen some before but now, you were one of them and they were so close. It made you really happy. The darker it got, more people went away. Despite the excitement you totally forgot where you will be sleeping. Well, you had luck or you could call it coincidence when you bump into someone. It wasn’t a hard impact but it still surprised you. Nevertheless to say, you bump in a male hylian. He should be around your age, had blond-golden hair and deep blue eyes. He had a good posture and the sword on his back would mean he could fight. You found him quite handsome.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you” he apologized and offered you a hand. You took them and now you stand next to him. You didn’t know why but he made you a bit nervous.

“It’s okay. I did not see you either. My mind was in a bubble” you blurt out as an answer. He looked serious at you.

“You should not walk around at this time. It’s quite dangerous outside in the night. You should go to bed” he said to you and wanted to continue his way.

“I…I don’t have a place…to rest” you murmur. He turned around and went back to you.

“You had no home?”

You nod.

“And let me guess, you don’t own any rupees?”

You nod again. You hide the urge to ask what rupees are. You guessed something for paying. Like the shells at your home.

You heard him sighed. You knew you are very careless. But you were full of happiness so you simply forget the easiest things.

“I will help you” you heard him saying and got you back of your thoughts. You nod and followed him.

 

That was the beginning of your first friendship with a person outside the sea and your journey with him. His name is Link and you could say, he was a knight from the kingdom. He travelled a lot around Hyrule and fight monsters, solves miracles and dungeons and helped people. You had a feeling he liked and hated it at the same time – He was quite surprised you never heard of him or his adventures. You knew from the tales a hero appeared and defeat the evil. You guessed in this time, it was him. You were very happy to be around him. He had learned fast you had no idea of Hyrule. You said to him you were from far away and you really wanted to visit it. Well, not everything was the true but he believed you. The friendship grow between you while you travel and fight with him. You knew you gave him at your first visit the view of the careless woman without orientation. But you had learned to fight and you could fight. The fact your orientation is bad was forgotten.

You had no problem with finding a good water spot every second day – It seemed quite normal to bath every day. It played you in your cards.

You had a lot of fun times, playing around or just relaxing the field admiring the sky or the sunset. You went to festivals with him or to marvelous temple. You got to know castle town and had an audience with princess Zelda. It was a short talk, but you feel her love for Hyrule.

You spend every day together.

 

You both grow close together. It took some months after you realized your feelings for Link. Maybe it was a bit of your instinct of finding a mate to survive. But the most part were from getting to know him more and more. You were afraid he wouldn’t feel the same for you. You never read how to confess feelings. Well, you really did not get a chance to confess.

You and he were in a battle and it went well. At the end a silver Lynel appeared and the fight was horrible. The Lynel injured both of you, but you two made it to defeat it. You were exhausted and tired. You went to him and wanted to congratulate for the win when he suddenly hug you. You could feel how he trembled a bit. He did not let you ask what was. He put lovely his lips on yours. It was a short one, but soft and full of emotions and desire. After you two parted, he lean his forehead against yours.

“I was afraid…the Lynel would defeat us. The fear to lose you was so intensive and now I am so glad we both successes. Please…[Y/N]…Stay by my side”

You answered it with a deep kiss.

 

The months passed while you travelled with Link and being his girlfriend. You had the urge to tell him your true nature – he deserved it. But you did not know how.

You did not know at the moment the gerudo desert would give you a good moment when you should tell him. You knew from Link’s telling it was quite hot and dry in this area. You were afraid to go there but also interested. You just hoped it will be a good trip.

 

It wasn’t.

 

The moment you took your feet on the sand, you suffered. You could feel how much you sweat and how your mouth went dry. Both of you had a lot of water on the trip to the oases. Well, you emptied them on the first half of the walk.

You were glad he was a caring person. He noticed how you walked more slowly and your heavy sighing rang in his ears. He also noticed how fast you ran out of water and how pale your face got.

He remembered you said you had some problems with extreme heat and dry humanity. He never expected it this worse. He wanted to travel to gerudo town to show you around. He knew he had to wear his vai gerudo armor but the fact you already struggle at the way to the oases worried him. He could see you were close to collapse. He supported you with his shoulders and his water savings. It was just enough to arrive at the oases.

He sat you and himself under a tree to cool down. You were shaken and thirsty.

“Don’t worry – I will get you something to drink” he said and you watched how he buys some drinks and food. You knew it would help a bit. Deep inside you knew it wasn’t enough. You had to go in the water. This was one of the rare moments you wanted to swim with your fin. You glanced to the little spring in the oases. It was like you act automatically when you jumped in the water.

You could feel the change immediately. Of course, Link noticed how you jumped in. He was still worried but chuckled a bit when he saw how happy you were in the water.

“Glad you’re now better. The next time, we will jump directly in the water” he said and jumped to you.

You were glad he didn’t notice. But it also made you sad he did not notice. There were a lot of moments he could think you were different.

You remembered good how both of you swam. You could also swim very fast as a hylian, much faster as Link. You noticed a lot of hylians had problems with swimming for a long time. He often needs breaks and he was astonished by your stamina.

He had to know it. But how?

 

You two abort your visit and went back. You really wanted to Lurelin Village. You said to him you had a surprise for him. You had his attention.

During the walk, you got nervous. You really did not know how he would react. A lot of lies will be revealed. He would learn why you react so badly to heat. Why you could swim so well. Why you said you wanted to be intimate when married. You were afraid he would leave you.

“Is everything alright? You’re quiet the whole way”

“Everything okay. I am just a bit nervous”

He nods. It confused him why a surprise made you so nervous but he said nothing.

You arrived and rest a bit. In the evening, you took him for a walk. You walked in the cave where you started your journey.

“I have to tell you something…about me” you started while you watched the water in the cave.

“I…I hide something really important before you.” You started. “I lied when I said I am from a far away country. My home was always next to Hyrule, but no one can see it.”

“What…do you mean?” he asked hesitated and confused.

“My home is the sea”

 

He took some steps back from you. “W-What?” he just asked.

“I am…I-I am not a fully hylian person. We are a rare culture who lives under the sea – we’re mermaids.”

You saw his widen eyes and his shocked expression.

“There is a tradition at my home. We should travel to the ground, find a mate, making babies and return to the home…to give birth to a new generation. We also hide, but it wasn’t necessary in my opinion. I hate this tradition, but it was the only way to get to know this beautiful landscape…” you said and look him straight in the eyes. “And it was the only way to get to know you…and falling in love with you”

He said nothing and did nothing to break the distance. You could see he was confused, feared and a bit hurt.

 

“I…I really wanted to tell you sooner. Really. But I never had a good moment and I was afraid you would think I only use you for the one thing. That was never my intention”

It was quite between you two. The atmosphere was intense and you really had no idea how Link thought about it.

You wanted to scream – the pressure of a silent Link was huge. You could not read his face.

He took a step to you, he had a serious look on his face.

“[Y/N]…I…I never expect this…as your surprise. I am kind of hurt you lie a lot to me”

Your heart clenched by his words, but you deserved it. It was the truth.

 

“I am so angry and confused at the same time. I really don’t know how long it will need to trust you fully again..”

You feel how tears appeared in your eyes. You knew it would come and he had every right to be angry. It did not change the fact it hurt you and made you sad…

“But I also can’t forget my feelings for you. I can also understand a bit your reasons to hide despite the fact it was wrong to lie…”

Suddenly, you were in his arms. You really did not expect this.

“Like I said after the Lynel fight…I don’t want to lose you. You’re the only one where I can feel so free and calm. It will need some time to heal this wound…But to throw my love away only because you had your reasons for hiding…isn’t fair for you…or for me…I love you, [Y/N]. No matter if you’re fully hylian or not”

With this, you kiss him passionate. You also cried a bit. You were highly afraid he would leave you. But he accepted it and it made you to the happiest person. You feel his hands on your waist which took you closer to him. You put your arms around his neck and caress the back of his head.

The moment went long and you two parted your lips. You saw a curious light in his eyes.

“Would you….would you show me….how you looked?” Link asked a bit shyly. You nodded.

At first he nearly falls from the stone when you fully undressed yourself. He saw you naked before but this was very sudden. You jumped in the water and concentrate a bit. It took some time. You dived out and saw how his mouth was wide open.

“Oh hylia..” he said more to himself than to you. You feel a bit embarrassed. It should be normal for you being naked around him. But you were yourself before him and how he admires your whole body made you shiver.

“Can I…touch your…?”

 

Instead of answering, you took his hand and lay them on your fin. He could feel how warm it was…and how wet.  Your sheds were in different colors and shine brightly.

“You’re beautiful” he only said and sat himself next to you. It was again quiet between you. This time, it was a good silence.

“Ahm..” he started and you looked at him. He blushed hardly and looked shy away.

“Is your true form the reason…we..you know…?”

You got what he means and also blushed. You nodded.

“Well…yes. We mermaids are very fertile and despite the fact how much I love the idea of having a family with you…at the moment, I don’t want one. Is this….okay for you…to wait?”

His blush increased and scratched the back of his neck. He chuckled shyly.

 

“I am glad it’s that reason. To tell the true, I really did not believe the reason with the marriage. I really thought…you…ahm…don’t like my…my…my master sword…”

You were now red like a tomato. Then you chuckled. He also started to chuckle.

“I could never hate you or your magnificent master sword.” You started and got an embarrassed glance from him.

“I love you…Link”

“I love you, too…[Y/N]”


	13. Accompany [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back on my computer. I love summer, don't get me wrong.  
> But I cannot use my computer in the roof ._. 
> 
> So here something short. :3
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> If you have not done it before, kudos and comments are always welcome and motivate me. ♥

His face expressional froze by the sight of the scenario before his eyes. It was too fast for him to realize and react what exactly happen. But it happened and the result got him sullen.

He was one of the proudest soldiers of the rito, an expert in fighting with a bow and he was sure he was the hope for Hyrule. However, he got saved by a hylian. A hylian he didn’t like. It frustrated him.

On the one side, he was a little thankful. But on the other side, his proud was hurt.

The other champion thanked him and went back to the stable. Revali was glad that the hylian wasn’t persistent in earning praise as a reward. But it still frustrated him.

He slowly followed them but his mind was miles away.

“Revali?” he heard someone call him. He really didn’t react and stare blankly over the landscape.

“Revali?” Now he feels someone poke him and he directed his glance to the source: Urbosa.

He wasn’t really in the mood for her sassy comments. But he had to live with it. She was the champion of the gerudo and he had to admit she was a strong and prideful warrior.

“Mhh?” he answered and looked at her. It was the first time he saw a worried expression on her face. It made her look…beautiful.

“Is everything alright? Since the attack of the yiga, you were quiet and well…it didn’t suit you”

She had a caring expression on her face which reminds him of a loving mother with her children. Or a wife who was worried over her husband. He had a warm feeling in his heart after looking for a long time at her. It was kind of new to him to see another sight from her. He…liked that.

“I don’t know…” he said and looked away. He didn’t know how…but he was glad she started talking with him. “I think…I need a walk to clear my thoughts”

“Maybe it’s that what you need. Be careful”

“Will you…accompany me?”


	14. Guardian Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A piece I wrote months ago...but never had the motivation to post.   
> So enjoy it, it will be one of these posts who will not find their way on tumblr - so it is a AO3 only one-shot :3
> 
> I am currently working on a request (the fluff one, I am actually not in the smut writing mood) and I hope I can finish it before I have my little holiday.
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please leave some kudos and comments - that makes me really happy and motivates me :)  
> Thank you for reading my things. It means the world to me. ♥

You had a warm feeling in your heart. You knew this feeling quite well: He was born…again.

You felt the urge to go to him, to protect him from any harm the world will hold for him. You hesitated a bit…but you went.

It wasn’t the first time you were his guardian angel. You needed some time to realize you were the guardian of a soul who reincarnated whenever an evil was facing. You needed decades to realize.

 

The first time you met him was long ago. It was a time where some land pieces were in the sky and the legends around a hero appeared when an evil rose up never happen before.

You were born in one of the town over the clouds like him, it was natural to be friends with him. When the time comes where he becomes the hero, you were astonished. You were always worried and wanted to accompany him. At this time you did not know it was your written destiny.

After the evil was defeat, you grew old together and you thought you would die with your dear friend. Instead you fall in a deep slumber.

 

Years passed and you woke up again with a warm feeling in your heart. You looked quite young and you were confused about it. However, you hadn’t the time to ask why. You needed to go to him.

You realized the landscape changed. It wasn’t above the clouds. You didn’t mind, it was still a beautiful landscape. But despite the fact the ground changed, you had the urge to go. You went and arrived at a forest. The deeper you went in, the feeling got stronger. Then you saw him.

He laid on the ground near a tree, the great deku tree. You had a feeling the tree saw you but didn’t speak. Your eyes were on the baby lying by the tree. You didn’t understand why but you know, it was…him. Or at least the soul or something else.

You never showed up to him when he was a child. You always hide. You were glad he had some friends and could live a happy childhood. It was until the deku tree died and he was sending to rescue the country.

You followed him on his journey. However, you hide from him. You had the urge to keep him safe but also the urge to let him learn things. It nearly broke your heart when he was scared from some dungeon he needed to conquer. The worst moment was when he had to travel through the time. He was now an adult with the mind of a pure child. You helped him with some dangers he had to face. But you never could protect his mind from all the fear and despair he had seen on his journey. There was one time he saw you. You pretended to be a traveler and aid his injuries. He didn’t know why – in this night he could talk to someone about his fears, his concerns and his problems. He wasn’t the one who would tell this to a random stranger. But he did and he had a good feeling with you.

He didn’t know you were his guardian angel. You were glad you could help him.

You watched him how he wins the battle against the evil and how he traveled back in time. As a child, he went on a journey instead of enjoying his childhood.

He had to face a lot more dungeons and monsters. It never ends for him.

You had lost track of him. Suddenly the warm feeling was away and you knew he died.

You were sad but fall again in a deep slumber.

 

You woke up again many times after it. You had the warm feeling, followed them and found him…the reincarnation of the next hero. His behavior in some ways or his surroundings changed…but you always knew his courage never changed. At this point you realized you were meant to protect him…and to guide him. You could adjust yourself and had many faces for him. You meet a lot of his companions. You were happy when he was it and you were also sad when he was sad.

You were his never dying friend and companion.

 

You had a selfish wish growing inside you every time he was born again. _He should be interested in you as a person, not as his guardian angel._

You didn’t know how this wish could be born inside you – there was no way it would be for the eternity. You could live for an eternity – he could not.

It only happen one time, you were friends with him. It was the time where you were born with him.

After this, you never grew closer to him to a friend. It was okay for you at the beginning. But the more reincarnations occurred, you got greedy. 

 

This time, something changed. You watched how he raised up to a young man. He went to the lost woods to achieve the master sword, he becames a young knight and also the protector of the princess. Everything went too well. You cried when you watched how he nearly died in the arms of the princess. He didn’t die, thanks to the princess and some weird shrines you didn’t understand.

He wasn’t dead but you also feel in a deep slumber like him.

Years passed and you woke up again. You remembered the events and were worried. You went to the shrine he woke up and then you started to watch him again.

You had thought it would be like every time before. He went back to his mission, save all, live his life and die while you fall in a deep slumber. Without noticing you.

It hurt a bit but you knew, it wouldn’t change.

You didn’t know this time was different. This time…he would make your wish come true.


	15. The tale about Brynhildr the horned goddess [R] [T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see.  
> I am quite not motivated at the moment for writing and yeah...Life is getting really tough at the moment.   
> I can only share already written pieces ._.   
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Please left a comment and a kudo if you like it. It is one of the things that made me smile in the last months.

When he was a child, his mother did tell him bedtime-stories from mystical legends. His favorite one was _Brynhildr the horned goddess_. It tells about a young girl who lived in a cave near the village because she was different.

 

_Her parents didn’t want her and left her alone as a child. They were disgusted by her horns on her head and her deep red eyes. They thought she was a monster who wants to harm them. But she wasn´t. She was half hylian and the other half was unknown to her. It didn’t change the fact she was a kind and friendly girl who could not harm anyone. But no one knows. She was raised by some korok who visited her cave. When she grown up to a woman she only left the cave for going to the great fairies. They were next to the korok her only friends. It was okay for her._

_One day when she went to the fairies she met a male hylian. He was a traveler and highly injured. He asked her for help and ignored her appearance. She took him to the great fairy and he got healed. She thought the man would yell at her being a monster. Instead of angry, he was thankful to her. He also was a bit curious about her._

_From this moment, he often visited her. They did lot things together and they become dear friends. He could not understand why people think she could be a monster. She wasn’t._

_It was natural that their friendship leads to Love._

_However, one day he stopped coming to her. She heard from the korok he got arrested by protecting her. She sneaked in the village and tried to escape with him._

_The villagers attack and yelled at her. She didn’t do anything. Until he fall to the ground and died in her arms. She was so furious her sleeping power awakens. With her magic she pushed the villager away. She summoned a dark soldier who killed his murderer._

_She went back to the cave and cried. Now she was a monster and her Beloved was gone._

_Years passed and the people forgot about her._

_It was fate she meet another male at the great fairy spot again. He looked similar to her beloved._

_It was his younger brother._

_Before she could say anything he falls on his knees and begs for forgiveness. He knew about her because his brother told him fantastic stories about her. He was there for asking her for help. An evil mage terrorized the village and no one could protect them._

_She was unsure. The villagers took the love of her life away. How could she help them? But inside she knew it was wrong not to help._

_So she went in the village and fights the evil mage. She wins but also died in the fight. From this day she was a goddess to this village who teaches everyone to be kind to your environment. Even it is different._

 

He really liked this tale. It influences his life huge and he grown up to a kind and friendly male who respects and helps everyone in need. His name is Link.

It turned out he is the hero of the kingdom, so he saved the princess a lot of times from the evil.

With his jobs and duties, he travelled around the kingdom and meet new people. It were normal meetings until he visited a small village in the near of the mountains.

There was a statue of the goddess _Brynhildr_ he knew from the tale. He was amazed the tale was a true one. He kneels for her and prays. The people there also told him about it and were happy he knew the story.

At the last day of his stay he wandered around the area and like in the tale he found the place of a great fairy. He also saw some korok and then he saw you.

You were like _Brynhildr_ in the tale. A young female half hylian and half unknown. It was like you were the reincarnation of her.

In comparison to her, you were highly afraid to see a hylian male. You immediately hide behind the great fairy.

“Don’t be afraid, my dear. I know this hylian quite well. He is the savior of this kingdom and he often helps my sisters and their dear childs” the great fairy said and you came out of your hide.

You shyly waved to him and so your friendship starts.

You could walk around the area. The villagers were quite delighted to meet you despite the fact you were very shy at the beginning.

Link showed you around, you both spend a lot of time together talking and exploring. It was kind of natural like in the tale you both fall in love with each other.

He wanted to take you to his home but you were unsure. You knew your village was a safe place. But the outside of it could be terrified. You agreed but you dressed up to hide your horns.

 

You arrived at the castle and it went well. It got worse when Zelda, the princess of hyrule, asked to put the coat down. You put it down. She was a bit terrified at the beginning but she believed your pure soul. She also knew the tale about the horned goddess.

You thought you were safe. It didn’t take long to change. Rumors went around. You’re a monster, wanted to kill the princess and harm the kingdom. It hurt you but every time Link comforted you.

It changed nothing.

It got worse when soldiers attack you with their blades and leave deep wounds in your skin. You cried and were afraid. You saw the blade and believed to die.

The swords clenched and Link stand before you. He defended you.

“Why are you protecting her?”

“She did not do anything to you and she didn’t plan something”

“Just look at her. She’s a monster with these horns and those eyes”

Link looked at you. He sweetly smiled to you.

“I only see a beautiful woman who is one of the kindest persons I ever meet.” He said.

“Because you look different to others doesn’t mean you’re a bad person. You need to know someone before you judge them”

He went to you and looked over your injuries. He lifts you up in his arms.

“If you’re still the opinion she’s a monster I will be not your hero anymore. I will protect her and defend everyone who didn’t see her personality”.

You both left castle town.

 

Link really loved the tale from _Brynhildr the horned goddess_. It teaches him to be kind and respectful to his environment.

You’re the only thing he loved more than this tale. Because you were his horned goddess for the end of your both lifes.


	16. Back to the roots [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a long time, I got a request to try more with smut. And well, I got a request on tumblr for smut things in the forest.  
> So I tried to combine them but well...the foreplay is more detail than the main part.
> 
> I am really sorry I am so slow with writing.  
> My life is at the moment pretty shit and I don't have much motivation to write. I already slack off with reading some stories and yeah.  
> Please have in mind that new request will wait. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece. Please leave some kudos and nice words.

There was a tension between you two since you woke up and continued your travel back to your shared-home. You accompanied your boyfriend to a little task he got from princess Zelda. You had to travel to the gerudo, the zora, the rito and the goron to deliver her message and discuss further information. At the beginning, he was against it – It could be a dangerous travel and he couldn’t stand it to see you harmed. But after an argument and a little training, he was okay with it. It was your first long travel as a couple and he had to admit, it was nice to have you around. You aid his wounds, cooked some meals or helped him finding the right words. It wasn’t that he was silent – he wasn’t very good with words and people’s feelings – you were much better than him and he was thankful for it. And well, he enjoyed the fact you two had to stay close even in the night. He felt proud to be your shield. And you were happy to see more places and old friends from Link. He often told you stories about and you were curious. You had the feeling this travel helped you grow closer to him.

Now the task was finish and both of you on the journey back. It was only some hours left before you could threw yourself in the sheets. But since this morning, there was something odd. You feel a tension between you and him. You could feel his glare over your whole body. But every time you faced him, he only looked shy away. It didn’t change the fact you could feel his glare over you. You know it wasn’t a bad tension or that he was angry with you. You knew what it could be.

 

Since you two travelled around, there was mostly no time for intimate moments. You often shared a bed in a stable without the opportunity to do it – the beds stand open in the room. In gerudo village, there was an opportunity – but if someone outside would hear Links moaning, you two would be banned from the village forever.

In rito village, you had hammocks for your own. It was impossible to do it without flying out of it.

By the gorons, it was impossible of the heat. You two had to wear special armors – also during the night.

As the savior of the zora doman, Link got a very special room for you two and you two were nearly at the point to change from the foreplay to the serious business. But there was Sidon and his not really perfect time that interrupts you. You remembered his awkward face when he bursted in your room to see you two nearly naked in the bed ready for the thing.

He apologized more often than you could count it – but it ruined everything. Link tried to get hard again but you guessed with the thought sidon could burst again in the room, you would also having problems getting a boner.

So you had a feeling of sexual tension between you.  When you bath, you could see how he hides to peek. You could see in the water the pure lust and excitement in his eyes and how slow he observed every part of your naked body. You couldn’t deny that you also feel the same way when he went to bath. How his muscle tensed by the first touch of the water, his posture and his booty. You had to hide your urge to slap it.

Now you were walking on the road up to Hateno where your home was. You could see what happen there: He would threw your things in the next corner, took you in his arms and bring you in bridal style to the bed. Just to put down your and his cloths in seconds to melt into one piece.

Link was a passionate lover – He knew what he wants but also have in mind what you like. He also liked it to experience something new.

An idea formed in your mind with it – It was only a walk of maybe 2 hours until you arrived home. You could try to provoke him. There was already the sexual tension between you. You guessed he only need a point where he couldn’t endure it anymore and let out his animalic side.

 

The weather was with you when you felt the first raindrops. You immediately went under a tree. You were not in the mood in getting sick. Link either. So there you stand together under a tree, waiting for it to stop. He sat himself on the ground and lean against the tree. You sat next to him and laid your head against his shoulder.

“Hope the rain ends soon” he said and looked through the forest you were in.

“I hope, too. Wet cloths feel so…weird”

He saw skeptical to you.

“I don’t think so. I see you often in a wet instead of a dry state.”

“That is something else, you pervert”

You slapped playfully his shoulder. “Even in a normal conversation you have to be a horny teenager”

“Hey” Link said a bit offended. “I am not horny…or a teenager”

You only watched him blankly in the face.

“You often do pervert jokes in our talks, you sometimes laugh while playing with my boobs and you just peek today when I bath. Sounds like it”

Link got extremely flustered by your statement. You could only chuckle.

“It’s so cute when you’re embarrassed. And I know the background. You never had the time and now you want…to play”

He only pouted. It was really cute for you.

You watched to the sky where the rain continued falling down. The idea in your mind was now clear.

You took out your package and searched for something in it. You could feel his glare on you. He was a bit disappointed when you only took out a banana.

“I am bit hungry” you said and sat yourself back to him. You smirked to yourself. Link would definitively regret it only to think this is a banana.

In a more slowly way, you pelled off the banana. You felt how you had his attention.

Your little play could start.

“That is really a huge banana.” He swallowed hard by your statement. “I am not sure if it could fit me whole”

You could hear his sharp breath. You catched him.

Slowly and sensual, you bite at the top of the banana. But it looked like you gave the top of it a long kiss.

You chewed the first little piece. Now you opened your mouth wide and tried to consume a bigger piece.

 

While you eat the banana, Link could not concentrate straight. It was a bit true what you said some minutes ago. He was sometimes a bit horny and today was really horrible for him. He admired your perfect body while you bath and it made him half hard. Unfortunately, there wasn’t any opportunity to relieve him. Despite the fact the last time you two had sex was weeks ago. He knew your home was in the near. But it was painful for him to walk with a half hard erecting and you direct before him. Now you eat this banana like you would suck his dick.  He was proud he could endure it all the day. However, since you two sit next to each other and with your teasing, he could feel how he slowly lost his self-control. All he wants was to slam you on the ground and makes love to you. That you scream his name while he thrusted in and out you. That your eyes were full of lust while he kissed every inch of you. Link really wanted to wait until you arrived home. The now tight feeling in his pants said something else.

_I have to stay strong_ , he thought.

 

In the corner of your eye, you could see how much pain he endures while watching you. It was quite amusing to you how he tried to stay calm in his face when everyone could clearly see his bulge. It must be really painful for him. You really loved it to tease him – but you had mercy and finished the banana. You saw directly in his face what got him a bit flustered.

“Are you okay? You seemed a bit red in the face. I hope you don’t catch a cold” you asked and took on a serious face. Link should be used to your ability to play with him. However, you got him every time with it.

“I am…okay...” Link blurred out and looked shy away.

“Let me feel your forehead” you just said and before he could protest, you saw yourself in his lap and put your forehead on his.

You could see how red he got. You could feel how uncomfortable he sat – he wanted to hide his boner. You wanted to end this game.

So you stretched out your ass and poked his problem. The reaction was immediately available: Link softly let out a moan out of his mouth. You had to admit it was one of the sweetest you ever heard.

You sat back next to him – You looked directly at his bulge and chuckled a bit. You could feel how embarrassed your boyfriend was.

“Oh Link” you started and gave him a sweet smile. “Why don’t you say you have a second banana for me?”

His face and ears went in a deep red. He really was embarrassed but still full of lust. He only seemed a bit shy.

“Let me help you peeling it”

Your finger softly poked the tip of his bulge. He sharply breathed in by your touch. He was really needy.

He started to focus on your touching because you started drawing little circles on his bulge. However, you had other things in mind and started distracting him with softly nibbling on his ear.

A groan escaped his lips and he was confused where he should focus.

You used this and open his trousers. In seconds, he laid in his shorts and his tunic before you, his bulge seemed now bigger than before. You had to admit his cock seemed painfully hard.

“Is it a bit tight in your pants?” you whispered in his ear, Link only nod. “Should I put down the last layer?”

You could not hide to breathe softly in his ear.

“Yes….please…help me….” He stuttered a bit. You heard how he wanted to hide a loud moan with it.

You did him the favor and put down his pants. His cock immediately jumped out of it. Your intention was right – he was damn right hard before you.

Your finger danced again over the tip of his cock and his soft and quiet moans were music in your ears. Link was so cute when he was a blushing mess in your hands. It was also funny that he allowed the teasing – you know quite well he was strong enough to take action in his hands. But you guessed it was some kind of a kink of him not having the lead and being a little bit of a sub.

You started slowly bumping your hand up and down and soon, you found a good rhythm. He moved a bit his hips to your rhythm. He really enjoyed this little handjob more than you expected.

“You’re really a bit needy, you dork” you chuckled and gave him a quick kiss. He couldn’t hide a little moan in it. He only smiled sweetly to you after you parted.  

Now you speed up your pace and you could hear how he got a bit louder. It played you in the hands you were in a forest while it rained. Otherwise travelers who passed the forest would hear him clearly.

No one would expect the silent knight to be the vocal one in bed. However, at the beginning of your relationship and at the beginning being intimate, Link was really shy making sounds. You could see he hold himself back. But you encouraged him – he had the right to feel good. For this one, he let everything out – and this made you happy.

“[Y/N]…” he said in a low voice. “I….don’t want to cum alone…and…” He looked you directly in the eyes. “I want to cum inside you”

His beg was so cute to you, so you started unzipping your trousers. But you couldn’t resist of teasing him, so you put slowly your trousers and pants down. And you feel how directly his gaze followed you.

“Can you fucking please hurry?” he whined a bit in an aggressive voice. “I know you love teasing…but for fucking hylia, I’ve almost waited two months to feel your walls again my dick and I cannot wait any more minute with watching how you put down your pants”

Before you could say something, he got a strong grip on your waist and turned you around, so he was over you. He pressed you a bit against the tree while his hungry look went over your body to your now naked arousal.

In seconds, his lips crushed on yours again – now more hungry and full of lust. His lips went down your neck while his fingers found his way to your vagina. He softly draw circles on it what let you sweetly moan. You could feel his smirk while he placed little kisses on your neck. Sometimes, you could feel how he bites you to leave marks. Despite the fact everyone knew you were his girlfriend – Link had to mark his property.

At first, the pain disturbed you a bit but with the time and make-outs you two had, it got into a feeling of pleasure. You felt important to have his mark on your skin. So you did the same to him from time to time.

But for now, you couldn’t reach his neck. Link had you pinned down to the ground. He already forgot you two were in a forest. He pressed his erection against your thighs – His way of teasing you.

“You’re mean” you wanted to say – However, it came more in a moan out of your mouth as you expected.

“You started, so I continue. But don’t worry. I cannot hide anymore the urge to feel you”

And with this, he got himself in a more comfortable position. Automatically, you spread your legs for him. It made his way inside you easier, Link had to admit.

In seconds what seemed like centuries to you, he pushed his dick inside your wet walls. It felt like a thunder hit you and a wave of excitement, pleasure and lust went over you. You placed a hand against his cheek while he looked into your eyes.

“I love you” you said in a low voice. His eyes softened by those words and a sweet smile went over his face. He answered you by a deep, long kiss. Sometimes you could not believe to meet him and starting to date him.

 

He started with a slow pace to find a good rhythm for both of you. In your opinion, he could be a bit faster at the start. You guessed he also did it for teasing despite the fact he would never admit it. But you knew he wanted you to beg for more.

Even with the slow pace, it had effect on you. Automatically, you put your legs around his waist. You could feel how he started to support them with his hands. His touch felt warm on your skin.

You couldn’t hide a loud moan while he pounds in and outside you.

“You can be…..faster…..you know” you tried to say clearly. It was hard to concentrate on a simple sentence while feeling pleasured.

Link only smirked by it. You pinched one of his nibbles as a little punishment. It was a success, he let out a groan.

“I….can….also…play…unfair…you know?” you laughed and moaned at the same time.

“And now…keep…going. I am….close”

He did what you requested and he took more activity in your little play.

Despite the fact he liked to tease you back – You could see in his eyes he was close, too. 

He gripped onto your hips and pound harder into you. You gripped the grass on the ground by the hard contact and the sexual feeling which went over you. Your vision blurred a bit when you feel your climax was there. Immediately all your nerves relaxed and the sexual tension were away. Link came at the same when you feel his hot seed between your thighs.

 

You two maybe laid there for some minutes, no one said something. You could feel his now limp between your legs. And you know realized how wet the grass was. Even under the tree, a safe place for rain, there could be rain.

“I guess….we…really need it” you cleared out and heard a chuckle from him. “I guess…you’re right.”

It was still raining.

“I guess if we arrive home…how about a second round? If you don’t mind the rain, we could try out how it is in the…bath?”

You never saw him faster dressed up and prepared to run. In seconds, he lift you up bridal style and running though the rain.

 

Guessed he was in the mood for experience.


	17. Hide and Seek [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am at the mood uploading all stories I have written so far. Prepare yourself for huge story spamming.
> 
> And well, if you enjoy it, Kudos and comment are welcome.
> 
> :3

With a smile on your face you watched how Zelda tried to explain Revali the story behind the Dracozu Lake where the spring of courage lay. It was not you didn’t like Revali but sometimes it was hilarious how less he knew about hylia or the aspects of the goddesses from the different springs. He often makes fun of Link and this was the great opportunity to show him the other side of his arrogance. Because Link who stand next to them could shine with his knowledge. Revalis face was priceless.

You loved these little trips. All of you knew the pressure on the shoulders about finding a way to prevent calamity ganon. Sometimes it was good just to have fun and forget the duties.

“Why making such a face, Revali? Didn’t you know this fact?” said Urbosa with a mischievous smile. She also loved it to tease the rito. She laughed a bit how furious Revali looked back to her.

You were glad you were part of the field trip group.

There was Zelda, your dearest best friend and princess from hyrule. Both of you knew each other since childhood. You met at castle garden. You had tried to search your mother who was a loyal servant to the royal family. She sat next to the flowers and got in touch.

Then there were the champions. Urbosa, queen of the gerudo. Mipha, princess of the zora. Revali from the rito and Daruk from the goron. 

You were also friends with them. The prophecy has told about the divine beast and each of them was a pilot of one. As a close friend of the princess of hyrule, it was natural to got in touch with her duties.

And of course, there was Link, the champion of the hylians and Zeldas appointed knight. You remembered well the moment when she got the news about a knight protecting her. You had quite the same opinion and at the beginning both of you were not pleased about his presence. Despite the fact you had to admit you found him quite attractive and interesting.

After Zelda was attacked by the yiga and Link saved her, you got a chance to talk to him. And very fast both of you knew it was more than friendship. It was more a hidden relationship even though there wasn’t a reason to hide. But you often meet in hidden places to talk, to kiss or if you both were in the mood, to have sex. 

“I think we should prepare a camp. It starts getting dark” Zelda speak up and looked in the group. Everyone nod and prepared the camp. Daruk prepared the campfire while Mipha and Urbosa tried to search for some ingredients. Revali and Zelda seemed to talk to each other.

No one would take notice if you or Link were away. You waited a bit for a good moment and sneaked from the camp to the spring. You knew from old plans that the architectures around it were quite good to hide.

You walked a bit and laid your back against the wall. Right to you there was the goddesses figure. You played a bit with a little stone while you wait for Link. After 5 minutes you heard his footsteps and turned to him. Immediately your heart beats faster and your stomach flipped with joy. The last steps he ran and then he took you immediately in his arms. Both of you closed the distance with a short kiss.

“Finally we have some time for us” you said and looked in his deep blue eyes. You feel his grip around your waist got stronger. His eyes were full of desire and lust. So it was natural you kissed again. This time more passionate and greedy. You put your arms around his neck, one hand get a hold in his hair. Link pressed his whole body on you against the wall.

You could feel it was also hard for him to hide his strong feelings and desires for you every day in comparison with his duties and the pressure on his shoulders. You were looking forward to the day both of you reveled your deep bond.

Link parted his lips from yours and nibble a bit on your neck. You could not hide a soft moan.

“Maybe a softer ground? It gets quite uncomfortable here” you said and he looked up to you. He nod and lift you up easily. Every time it turned you on a bit how strong he was and how easily he could you spin around. While he went with you in his arms to a softer ground, you took your chance and nibble a bit on his ear. You could hear his little yelp at the first touch but then his lower groan.

You arrived and he laid himself upon you. Link didn’t waste any seconds and kissed you again. This time more greedy and hungry. He was quite addictive to your skin and touch and the same went for you. It would be better if it wasn’t hidden. This moment was quite perfect and you continued your hot make out session.

However, you were not alone. You thought you didn’t have any viewer. But Link and you were unaware about the eight eyes who watched the scenario.

“Princess, is it really okay that we…well…that we spy on the both? It is a quite intimidate moment for them” Mipha asked shyly Zelda and looked away embarrassed.

“Did they know where they are? That is the goddesses figure and they smooched like teenies before it unaware about the meaning of it” Revali said in a disgusted voice.

“For some hours you didn’t know the meaning and now you are the expert?” teased Urbosa him and chuckled a bit.

“I knew there was something between them” Daruk said very proudly.

“You had see this coming?” Revali asked.

“Well…” Daruk scratched with his hand behind his head. “I saw his glance to [Y/N] and it was a calm and happy expression. He seemed to forget his fate for some seconds when he is around [Y/N]”

“I had the same feeling about it” Zelda interrupted. “It hurt a bit [Y/N] didn’t tell me a thing. But I had to admit they were really happy together”

“So and why are we spying here?” Revali asked. He didn’t seem amused to talk about this topic.

“I had a feeling they meet in secret. But I didn’t get the opportunity to see it with my own eyes”

“Well, we see it. Can we go back?”

“Don’t be so loud, Revali. It is quite amusing to see these lovebirds” Urbosa interrupted him and slam him on the shoulders.

“Maybe you’re right. We should head back” Zelda said and the rest not. They turned around and walked back. Unfortunately Zelda walked over a stick which cracked loudly.

By the sound of it both of you parted and Link looked alarmed around. He found the princess and the four champions fast. Normally he would be furious when someone interrupted him with his dear, sweet [Y/N]. But it was the princess and the champions who found them. He was a way more embarrassed than expected. You followed him and had a little heart attack when you saw them. Your face and ears got red like a tomato and you could not watch them directly in their faces.

No one said something.

Zelda was also a bit embarrassed but also smiling. Mipha the same. Daruk smiled proudly and Revali was only slightly laughing. Only Urbosa had a serious look on her face.

“The next time – get a room you lovebirds” she only said, turned around and went back to the camp.

Link and you blushed hardly by her comment and you tried to hide behind him.

The others said nothing but followed Urbosa back.

Silence grew between you. Then both of you chuckled a bit.

Maybe it was good they found. Now they did not need to hide anymore.

“Urbosa is right – next time we need a room”


	18. Fighting for Love [T][R]

You sat nervously on the chair while you waited for Link. Both of you were at the zora domain. Sidon called for help. The Lynel on the Ploymus Mountain near Lulu Lake was every time someone visits a problem. Now the situation was more worse. Traveler said there was now a silver Lynel instead a blue one. You didn’t fight any Lynel, but knew from Link how aggressive and powerful the silver ones were. He also said he could defeat one with enough bomb arrows. That’s why Sidon came to him.

You had trust in his skill and he would success. However, you had no trust in the weather. Unfortunately it rains horrible. Bomb arrows had no use now. And all Lynel you knew shoot shock arrows. You were afraid that Link got hurt. No one of you expect the weather to change. He didn’t wear the rubber armor and his arrows had no use. And his reckless and stubborn behavior didn’t help you to calm down. You didn’t want to lose him. He was everything you had.

 

You looked in his bags for the rubber armor and get it on. You immediately feel it was a bit too large for you. It didn’t matter. You took some blades and enough normal arrows in your bag and asked Sidon for help going to the Mountain. He saw how worried you were and after you said the details he agreed.

Now you stand on the Ploymus Mountain. You saw the sign which said _Courage Test_. You creeped to the next stone and watched over the area.

It was quiet. Too quiet in your opinion. You didn’t saw the Lynel or Link. Then you heard the loud scream from the silver Lynel. He swung his huge blade on the tree which falls down. Finally you could see Link how he escaped from his attacks. But he was too far away for you to see any injuries or else.

You were afraid. You could fight, this wasn’t the problem. You never fought something huge like a Lynel. You could handle Bokoblins and Moblins. And some yiga. But never ever a Lynel.

 

Your heart stopped when you saw how the Lynel shoot a shock arrow on Link and hit him. He fall immediately on the ground and lost his conscious. You didn’t leave a thought of having a plan to save him. You ran to him. You put one of his arms around your neck to get him a bit up. He was a bit heavy so it was not easy to escape fast. The Lynel spotted you and tried to shoot an arrow again. You could dodge it with jumping away. It helped the first time. Then the Lynel changed his attack structure. You were almost at the point to jump down to easily go to the waterfall to dive down. You lay Link on a safe spot on the ground and examine the area for the Lynel. The arrows stopped, but his screams were there. You looked a bit around. Nothing to be seen. You really thought it was safe to go.

The realization hit you hard. The Lynel shoot three arrows this time and of course every arrow hit you. One in your left leg, one in your upper body on the right side and one in your arm. It were also shock arrows. You painfully scream and fall on the ground. The pain paralyzed you and the electric from the arrows feel like you were on fire.

The Lynel defeated you. However, he didn’t stop only with arrows. You heard and fell the footsteps. You tried to be awake but it was hard. Your whole body burn. You wanted to escape – You could not.

Then you feel how the Lynel slammed his blade at you. You were glad you didn’t feel any pain. You only saw how your blood flew through the sky.

You wanted to save him. You had saved him. A thought which made you happy before you close your eyes.

 

You opened your eyes again. You saw some zora templates. You were…back at the domain? The last you remember where laying highly injured by the Lynel.

_Where is Link?_ Was the first you had in mind. You wanted to go up. Immediately you feel a huge pain, so you could not move properly. You laid down and tried to watch where you are. You saw a lot of bandages on you, you saw the sun rose up and…you saw Link sleeping on your bed edge. He also had some bandages, but less then you had. Did he saved you after you saving…him? You didn’t know.

“You’re awake?” you suddenly hear him. Immediately he hugged you tightly and you could feel hot tears on your skin.

“Thanks hylia, you’re awake. I thought I lost you” he started to say. “I thought I couldn’t say thank you for saving me. You were there…so much blood, you didn’t react. I was…scared”

You were too touched to say something, so you started also to cry.

“I….only…wanted you to be save”, you said in a quiet voice.

Link looked up to you. He chuckled a bit, and then he kissed you.

“Maybe we’re both a bit reckless when fighting for Love!”


	19. Hidden powers [R][T]

“Please…don’t freak out, Link. Okay?” you said to him. He was a bit confused by it, but only nod. Both of you were in a cave to rest and you wanted to aid his wounds. He said it was okay. However, he had to admit the burn on his right arm hurt more as he thought. Luckily there was a little spring in the cave with clear water to cool down. Before he could put his arm in, you stopped him. You put a little cloth in the water to let it soak with the water. At first he thought you would put the wet cloth on the burn to cool down. Well, you indeed put it on. It had a cold feeling. However, after some seconds it hurt again. Then you put your hands on the cloth and closed your eyes to concentrate. He looked curious what you tried to do when he suddenly feel a cold sensation around his arm. Link watched in quite a shock how you froze the cloth on his arm only to melt it seconds later. He had to admit it really helped to decrease the pain. After this, you put a salve on it and bandaged the wound. Then it was quiet between you. Link had to process what exactly happen.

He never expected [Y/N] to have such mystical power. He remembered quite well how impressive Zelda’s power was against Ganon. He also learned during his journey that only the royal blood had the power of a goddess. In comparison to [Y/N] power, it wasn’t a bloodline or a gift from Hylia herself. It was more curious behavior as a child as you tried to explain it to him.

You were ten years old when it happens. You played Hide and Seek with your siblings and found a hole in the forest. It was a perfect hideout. Well, the hole was deeper than expected. You found a mysterious temple and walked around the area. You found a huge crystal. It shined brighter than any diamond and it had a warm atmosphere around it. The urge to touch it was strong. You hesitated a bit. But your curiosity won and you touched the crystal. When you touched it, you feel how energy flew through you. It threw you through the temple. You thought it was a warning and you left the temple. It took some days before you realize your new powers.

You never showed them to anyone outside your family. Well, expect for Link, your boyfriend. He feels flattered you trusted him so much that you told him it. It was a bad moment, of course. But it was also the best moment to proof.

“Why do you never showed it to everyone?” Link asked you.

“It was 3 months after I got my powers. There were strangers in the village. They talked about a forgotten temple with a powerful stone which enables to use elementally powers. And you could see in their eyes they had bad intentions with it. I…I also was worried they would kidnap me.”

“Understandable” he said and looked back to his arm. The pain stopped burning.

“What exactly did you do?”

“I froze the water a bit. It was luck the water in this spring is so clear, so it had a little healing ability when freezing.” you explained while he pulled down the sleeve.

“Thank you” he said and gave you a short kiss. He took you off guard with it because you could feel how immediately your cheeks started to burn. He chuckled a bit by your reaction. He paid it with a light slam from you on his shoulders while you pout.

After this, Link learned freezing wasn’t your only ability. It was true when you said elementally powers. You only could do one thing with each element. With cold, you could freeze. With fire, you could create a little flame in your hand.  You could send little lightning’s from your hands and sometimes, you could change the direction of the wind. But there were some disadvantages using your abilities. You got easily tired after using and needed to rest. Link couldn’t hide his comment with _That explains a lot_.

With this new knowledge, your journey took another turn. You still wanted to hide your powers and Link was understandable with it. But it didn’t change the fact you could help him more than before. At the beginning of your relationship, he was very overprotective and could not relax. It did not mean he doesn’t trust you. He knew you could fight – But he didn’t trust the monsters. Now with the knowledge of your powers, he was much calmer. He was also a bit proud of you when you helped him. And every time he was astonished and a bit speechless when you used your powers. Every time it was a little magic show for him. And he had to admit he fall more for you every time you used them to help.

He was the hero of the kingdom, but you were his hero.

 

 

Sometimes, he hated your ability. But this was only the case you two had an argument and you played unfair. Link learned never messing up with you after this arguments.

Besides, he was turned on when you played unfair with him with your powers. But he was a way to shy to tell you his desire. But he planned to. He only didn’t know when the perfect moment was.

Well, he did not get the moment to talk. It was coincidence when you found out his dirty secret. You were at home and aid his injuries…again.

“Dumbass” you murmur and shoot him an angry glance. “How often should I tell you not to fight against a whole camp without the right armor and with only one weapon?”

He only scratched the back of his neck and chuckled shyly.

“And don’t tell me you only wanted to play a bit. That is not playing, you moron. I know you are strong enough to fight a silver lynel in underwear, but this has nothing to do with courage. It’s reckless and stupid”

You glanced over the wound on his arm and sighed. Sometimes you really questioned yourself how you could fall in love with such an idiot. You couldn’t deny he had his good sides. But his behavior sometimes was something what gives you little heart attacks. But every time you aid him he put a sweet smile on his lips and seduced you with it. And then you forgot all your anger. You knew he would do this again. This time, it should be the other way around.

You finished healing his arm with your frosting ability and looked straight in his face – you could see little hints of the sweet smile. Instead of melting in his arms from it, you tilt water over his body. It caught him off-guard. Now it was your turn.

Link should learn his lesson, so a little teasing would fix this. All of his clothes were soaked and it played in your cards. Before he could notice what you plan, your fingers wander over his chest. Around his nipple you used your freezing a bit. Not hard that it could hurt. But cold enough for teasing. You imagine how he would yell about the temperature and admit his defeat.

However, you did not expect him to let out a soft moan.

Now it was silent between you. You tried to realize what happen while your boyfriend got fully embarrassed and red like a tomato. You really didn’t know he was into this kind of thing. You put a mischievous smirk on your lips.

“Did you like the cold and hurting sensation?” you asked him in a lower voice. He was too embarrassed to answer, so he only nodded.

“I didn’t hear you” you said playfully while your finger went over his chest again. Of course, you froze a bit again. Another soft moan escaped his lips.

“Y….Yes” he answered while holding back another sweet sound. It was really amusing to you. And you had to admit you like it to have the dominant role.

He was a brave and strong knight of the kingdom, he could fight senseless for his beloved…but was a shy and blushing mess when another one had the dominate role.  Maybe this was a way for him to relax…to let another one taking the lead. You didn’t mind it.

“Then I should stop. You deserved to be punished and not to be pleasured” you said to him. You could see his begging glance. You already had him. “No…please…don’t stop” you heard him begging.

“Why should I? You were a bad boy. And you enjoyed it, didn’t you?” you said in a strong voice. You could see he liked the way the roles changed. “Then please…be mad…with me”

You put your fingers back on his chest und draw random circles on it. Of course, you used your powers. This time a bit stronger than before. You guessed he wouldn’t mind it. Immediately after starting you could hear how sweet sounds escaped his lips. Sometimes he let out a small groan. But only teasing him with this wasn’t enough for you. And you could see he was the same opinion. He didn’t say something, you could read it in his eyes. Normally, they were clear blue and had a strong but caring look. Now you see desire and pleasure.

So you changed from freezing to soft electric shocks. They had a higher effect than the cold. Now he couldn’t hide his desire – He threw his head back in his neck and moaned out loud. It was music in your ears. While he tried to process the sensation, you sat yourself in his lap. To get back his attention, you gave him a little kiss on his lips. “Here plays the music, my dear” you said in a singing voice. He smiled shortly and nodded. You wanted to test your new role in all ways.

“Take your shirt down” you ordered him and look serious in his eyes. Link was a bit confused at first, but understood fast what you wanted. He took immediately his shirt down and threw it away. His chest were still a bit wet from the shirt.

“Good boy” you praised him and pinched his left nipple. He yelped shortly but soon after, it changed in softly enjoying moaning. However, he wasn’t alone with enjoying. Your force over him turned you more on than expected and you could feel your growing tension between your legs. You could also feel and see his growing bulge in his pants. At this moment you realized he had put his hands on your wrist. An idea formed in your head. You rolled your hips a bit and push against his bulge. He groaned out loud. You hit a weak spot. “Do you like it when I am doing…this?” you asked and did the same on purpose. He bucked a bit while moaning, and then he gave you a begging and enjoying glance back. He just nodded. You add your powers with the hips roll and could watch how he turned in a moaning mess. His grip on your waist got stronger and you could see the impatience in his eyes.

“Are we a bit impatient?” you breathed in his ear. They twitched a bit when your heat breath hit them. It looked kind of cute to you.

“Well…” you started while tracing your fingers over his chest. “Now you were quite a good boy. You deserved a little reward”

You closed the distance between you and took him in a passionate kiss. While kissing, you cupped his bulge with one of your hands and stroke softly over it again and again. He liked it and moaned in the kiss. His grip got a bit stronger. It was time to stop the teasing and being serious. In seconds, you opened his pants and put his dick out. He was very surprised how bold you got and enjoyed it.

You saw his smirk, so you pinched a bit his shaft. He yelped loudly. You took his distraction and put your own pants off. Before he could react to your lower body, you put his dick back in your hand and make yourself comfortable in his lab. When you found the perfect position, you adjusted him and slowly guide him into you. You let out a soft moan when you feel his length inside you. He hissed his breath when you guide him into you. He threw his head back in his neck and tried to concentrate. He wanted to enjoy every piece of this moment and of course, every contact with you. He filled you perfectly. You rolled your hips again, this time you continued to find a good rhythm. He learned fast what you wanted. His grip on you got stronger, so you had a good hold on him. He also started to move his own hips in rhythm to yours. You moaned out load when his hip bumped hardly with yours. He also let out a moan and he took more speed in his action. You did the same. You get a better hold you laid your hands on his chest. With every bump, a wave of sensation went through you and you threw your head back in your neck in pleasure.

Your vision blurred a bit when you feel your climax was there. While you rode your orgasm out you could hear and feel how Link came inside you. He leaned his back on the bed, you laid yourself exhaust on his chest. You processed what just happen some minutes ago.

You looked up to him. He had his eyes closed and tried to find his breath.

“So…Link” you started. “Do you really liked….this?”

He didn’t look up. But his ears twitched a bit, so he heard you. You could see a slight blush on his face.

“Well….yeah” he answered very shyly. “I already wanted to tell you….but I didn’t know how…”

You only chuckled. “Glad we find it out together. We should repeat it sometime. I really liked it when I had the leading role”

He only smirked back at you. “It was indeed nice not to have the leading role this time. It made you…very sexy” he said and put his arms around you to take you in an embrace.

“I should be doing more things which got you mad. I like the outcome” he admit and you slapped him softly on his arm.

“Don’t dare, you horny moron” you just chuckled and laid your head back on his chest.


	20. Quit playing games with my heart

His lips were tempting and addictive. They had a light shine from your slobber. They were soft and a bit raspy. But warm and sensual. If you could, you would kiss him for eternity.

However, the situation was anything else than a romantic date with your beloved one. Because he wasn’t your beloved one and to be honest, you were on a mission with him. A mission where you two pretended to be a newly in love couple.

 

_“There are rumors about a group who kidnap couples. In the last time, a lot of people were missing and they were all in a relationship. We really don’t know what happen with them. But when they are back, they are traumatized and they broke up soon after. It got more and more worse and I am afraid this group won’t hold back for the whole kingdom. I know that’s a complicated and dangerous mission. But I beg you two…Link…[Y/N]…Please found the missing people and what exactly happen there”_

 

It wasn’t really Zelda’s idea you two pretended to be a couple. She only begs for solving the problem. To be honest, it was your own idea.

 

_“Let’s summarize: People around the kingdom are missing. And they are in a relationship. So their target is couples. The best way to go in is playing a couple”_

 

You remember quite well how fast he accepted the idea. And how fast he comes up with playing realistic and if this could be a problem.

 

_“You know, only pretending will not help us. We really need to play it. I mean, would you believe a couple when they don’t do things couples do? But only when you’re okay with it”_

 

It was sweet how considerate he was. You were a bit sad this was the only opportunity to be so close to him. You couldn’t deny his effect on you. You had a huge crush on him. However you were too shy to confess and to be honest, there wasn’t any good moment. You two were too busy.

 

_“It’s okay for me. Zelda entrusted us with this mission. We need to save these people and it’s the only way to get in. You can count on me”_

 

Deep inside, you hate and love this mission. It had gotten harder for you to hide your feelings. And with this mission, there was a small time span you could put all your feelings out. He will just think it’s for the realness. And he really thought this.

At first, it was a bit awkward when he took your hand in his. You both blushed hardly. To your luck, it helped your mission more than expected. Your role of the newly in love couple was with this perfect. You could hear how some people said things like _Aww, young love_.

You two went in the bar where the missing people were last seen. To make the picture perfect, you cuddled yourself on his right arm. Just to look like a clingy lovebird. He was a bit confused at first but he got the idea. He then put his arm around your waist. By the touch, a warm wave went down your spin. His touch gave you Goosebumps. He was so near and far at the same time.

 

You sat down and ordered some drinks. It really should look like a date. So it was only natural you hold your hands on the table and looked deep in each other’s eyes.   

His eyes were so warm and calming. They had so much power and at the same time, they emit softness. You could melt in them. They were the most beautiful eyes you ever saw.

Your stomach flipped by it. Your heartbeat got faster and you feel how you got hotter. You suddenly had to prevent yourself from throwing your whole self on him and kissing him senseless. You wanted to kiss and explore every part of his body.

His face got closer and he whispered in your ear: “I think we got some attention. In the edge there are two who observed us since we arrived. They didn’t seem confident with what they see. Maybe we should take another step”

You couldn’t deny his breath tickled in your ears and you feel a bit turned on. You only nodded and started to blush. You wished for this moment. It was sad it only happen in a mission. But it didn’t change the fact you would get now your first kiss.

He slowly approached you and then you feel his lips on yours. You immediately closed your eyes to enjoy every piece of it.

His lips were full and soft. They were also a bit raspy because he often chewed on them when thinking. It suited him.

In instinct, you put your hands in his hair and dragged him closer to you. You could feel he didn’t expect this but he realized the intention fast and put his hands on your waist.

You really hoped the kiss would heat up but he parted from you. You see how red his cheeks were and how heavy he breathed. For the beginning, it should be enough.

“Hello, you lovebirds” you two heard and looked up. The strangers were before you and smiled to you.

“I know it is very sudden, but we know a way better location for your lovely date. You have to know, we are experts for couple things”

It was like you could see a little sparkling in Link’s eyes. It’s just he would said _We have them_.

Of course, you agreed and followed them.

When you arrived, you got in a room where you had to wait. While you waited, you made a plan.

When they came back you saw they wanted to knock you off. But they didn’t expect your reaction. You took your swords and fight them.

After defeating, you went around the area and found the missing people. It seemed they got a bit brainwashed. You looked a bit concerned and sad. These people had lost their true feelings for each other and could never love someone so intensive.

Link contacted Zelda and the guards and that’s how your mission ends.

 

It was a bad idea to agree on this. Every time when you meet or see him, the memories came up in your mind. How his lips were, his touch, his eyes on you. You couldn’t think straight or acting as you wanted – It distracted you.

And the distraction influent your work. You missed targets when you practice with the bow. You run in persons and objects. Your whole performance as a guard got worse. And his behavior to act like nothing happen made it more badly. He just acted normal around you. Being friendly, being dorky. Just like every day before your mission.

You knew it would come to this result. Your hope he would realize his feelings for you was little. But it shattered even more he acted normal. You got a bit heartbroken. Your crush was obvious to everyone expect him.

Then you started avoiding him. You hated this option but this pain was smaller as the pain when he smiled at you and acted like a friend who never kissed you deeply. You guessed he would now realize it but nothing happen.

You could bear it for some time. But it had a bad influence on you. You had problems with getting a decent sleep, you skipped more meals than you should and your mind went crazy.

It was only natural you would collapse during an important mission. You hide with some other guards. The plan was fighting against a bunch of moblin camps. You and other run from your hideout and attack them. It seemed good when you suddenly feel tired. Your view blurred and the next thing you knew was you hit the hard ground.

When you woke up, you were in the infirmary of the castle. You guessed you had passed out for a longer time. The mission was two days horse riding away from the castle.

The doctor checked you a bit and told you that you were highly exhausted and stressed out. With the little sleep and the skipping meals it was only a question of time your body would act on his own to gather the missing energy.

“I had some instruction from princess Zelda about your well-being. You’re forbidden to go back to work until you full recover. “

You just nodded. Then you laid back in bed to rest. You soon found yourself back sleeping. Until the sound of someone entering. You guessed it could only be the doctor, so you continued sleeping. Time passed while you slept.

When you opened your eyes again, you got a little heart attack by the sight of Link next to your bed sitting. His head leaned against the wall, his eyes were closed and from the soft breathing you guessed he fall asleep. You had to admit it was a cute view. But you couldn’t think straight why he was there.

“Oh, you’re awake”

You could see his face light up with seeing you. However, it hurt you. He was the reason you suffered.

“Are you feeling alright?” he asked you and you could see in his face how worried he was.

“I just heard what happen. You need to take better care of you”

You wanted to reply but the words were stuck in your throat. You only could feel how hot tears went down your cheeks.

“Oh no no no no. I didn’t want to yell at you. You just woke up and the last you need is stress. Sorry” he immediately apologizes when he saw your tears.

You really wanted to reply but you couldn’t. You couldn’t confess.

“Leave me alone” you said instead.

“What?”

“Leave me alone. Just…leave this room and please...don’t visit me ever again”

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked confused. You could read how worried he got. Your voice trembled and you couldn’t stop crying.

“GO! JUST GO!” you then yelled and he did as commanded.

He was away and you cried alone in the infirmary. You couldn’t stop yourself.

“Just go and quit playing games with my heart”


	21. On the hook [R][T]

“It’s simple. You took the bait on the hook. Then you have to throw the fishing line in the center of the sea, there are the best fishes. And then waiting that a fish bite. The catching is the hardest part, you have to pull back the line in a short time. Otherwise, you will lose the fish. Don’t be down if the first ones aren’t successful. Fishing needs time and patient”

You just nodded to every word your boyfriend said while he prepared his fishing rod. You didn’t know how exactly you got in this situation. You remembered you asked to try out new things with him. But to be honest, you had a little adventure trip in mind and not a simple fishing trip. It was your first time fishing.

“Here, I prepared yours” Link said and gave you a fishing rod. He seemed eager and happy. You also remembered how his face light up when you asked him. It was one of the first things you two did as a couple. He was busy the last weeks and fishing seemed for him a good activity to relax.

You followed him to the shore, made yourselves comfortable on the ground and threw the bait in the sea.

“A good start” he cheered to you, you simple nodded. You really didn’t know why fishing and how it was a relaxing activity. You didn’t mind when you could make him happy.

Link stretched a bit and laid himself in the ground while his rod was pinched in the earth. You were unsure if you should do the same. It looked more as a sleep to you as fishing.

“I think we go fishing…?” you asked him while your eyes were on your own rod.

“It is. It took time, I said. I see it as a relaxing thing, nothing serious. I don’t expect that we will catch many fishes” he just answered and closed his eyes. You looked in total disbelief at him.

“Just relax and see what happen”

It was true you wanted to relax by his side. But in your mind, you were on a flower field and his head laid in your lap. You would caress behind his ears, little picnic and cuddling.

With sitting on the ground and your boyfriend sleeping next to you while you had no idea of fishing, you couldn’t relax.

Time passed and like he said nothing happen. You heard little snoring sounds from him from time to time. It sounded hell cute you had to admit.

Suddenly, something pulled on your fishing line and you tried to pull back. It was harder than expected. You could not imagine such a strong fish.

You stand up for more weight to pull out the fish. It was a tug of war. You against the fish. It seemed good for you. It made you a little proud when your first try was a big one. However, the line ripped and you felt on the ground. It was a sudden and hard impact. This was the moment Link woke up and just saw how you laid there, a ripped line and a very frustrated face. You knew he said it needs time and practice. But it was frustrating.

He said nothing. He just took your hand and in the next moment, you sat in his lap. He guided your arms on his rod and laid his own also on them.

“Maybe it was better if I had showed you how. Sorry for this. Now let’s fish together”

You blushed a bit and your frustrating was immediately away. This was more the thing you had in mind. You could feel his warmth and his strong arms around you gave you a feeling of being safe.

Time passed again but now it was better now with being cuddled by your boyfriend. Sometimes he laid is head on your shoulder and slept a bit.

Suddenly, there was something pulling. Link woke up and his grip around the rod got stronger.

You did the same. It was different from your try. You had to admit he really know what to do. And you thought he only went fishing for extra sleep.

This time, it was a success. The fish was medium sized. You knew you help less but to see the outcome made you a bit proud of yourself.

“And that’s how fishing is” he said while he looked hungry to the fish. “Hope you had a bit fun today”

“I had” you said and gave him a little kiss. His cheeks turned a bit red.

“Now let’s cook this delicious guy”


	22. Seal Race goes wrong [R][T]

“No Voe allowed in Gerudo Town!”

The guards pushed the hylian away from the entrance of the town. He growled a bit to himself. He needed to go into the city. He had to talk to the Leader of the gerudo to turn down the beast. And he needed some items and ingredients for solving the shrine outside of the town. With the fact he cannot enter at the moment, it would be a longer task than necessary.

He went back to the shrine and tried to think about a good way of entering. To his luck, he just passed by a stranger who observed the entrance.

“Why are you looking at the entrance such intensively? Or did you just observe…the guards?”

“I-I don’t observe the g-guards. I am looking for the merchant who had access to the town”

Now the stranger had Link’s attention.

“Merchant? But Voe are not allowed”

“There is a rumor…That the merchant found a way to enter the town. So I wait here for him”

Link was really glad he had this talk. Soon after, he found this merchant and a way to enter the town. He could talk to Riju and with her help, they took the divine beast down. And yeah, he could finish the shrine for the town.

But there was a shrine outside gerudo town. He talked to some persons and got to know about a seal race. He soon learnt that the access to that shrine was a ball. And he had to win a race for it.

It was a sunny day like always when he entered the town in his vai armor to sign up to the race.

“Oh, you also want to participate in the race, my dear?” he got asked by an older gerudo. He just nodded.

“Well, its good vah naboris calmed down so we can do the race. It’s clear a lot want to join.”

“A lot?” he asked a bit confused.

“Well yeah. You’re today the second hylian vai who signed up for it. The other participants are gerudo who were spread around the kingdom. Good luck”

“Thanks”

He sighed a bit. A lot of participants mean it would be a tough task to win and enter the shrine. And he thought the different temperatures in the desert would be toughest.

The day ended fast and the next day, the day of the race, came. It was early in the morning when he started waiting for the start. It took some time when everyone arrived. The old gerudo yesterday was right, there were a lot of participants. Most gerudo. Only he and another hylian participate. But he had not the time to talk. To his misfortune, the other hylian approached him.

“And I thought I am the only hylian here” you said cheerfully. He just nodded. It was easy to trick gerudo with his armor or other males. But every hylian female he meets could identify him as a male when he spoke. So he shut up.

“Oh, not so talkative? It’s okay. We can talk later after I win” you said and waved goodbye. Link quietly chuckled to himself while he waved back. It was a bit cute you assumed yourself as a winner of the race. It was cute he had to admit.

“So, my participants” he heard the voice and turned his glance to the older gerudo. “It’s a pleasure so many have interest in the race. For the ones who participate for the first time: Everyone will ride a sandseal. You have to drive through six checkpoints without going from your shield or driving out the area. If you did, you will be disqualified. When you can pass all check points and beat the record time from our champion, you win this race. Understood?”

Everyone nod and creating a line. He wasn’t the last one but not the first. You, the other hylian next to him, were the last one. He took less thought in it and prepared himself for the race.

 

The racer seemed harder as Link expected. The checkpoints were hard to find and some were in a bokoblin camp. And the time to pass all was also short with one minute and 30 seconds.

He had a good feeling. No one had succeeded the conditions and there was only you who could be a rival. It would be easy for him.

Unfortunately for him, you knew how to ride. The moment the race started for you, he gulped.

You found the checkpoints easily and you arrived at the destination in one minute and 20 seconds. Now it was his turn. Link focused on the sandseal and the race path. He heard the starting sound and he started to drive.

 

One minute and 24 seconds.

 

Link was slightly annoyed he lost the race. You jumped happy with the glowing ball in your hands. The ball he needed the most. He crossed his arms and looked away.

“Oh hey”

He turned to you. Your happy smile annoyed him a bit. So he just growled a bit.

“Oh, are we a bad loser?” you joked around. His red cheeks confirmed what you said. “Oh my. It was just a race with a silly prize. I mean…I have no use for this ball”

You played a bit with the ball while he observed how you played. He really needed it but stealing from you wasn’t a nice move he thought.

“Here, you can have it”

He jumped surprise to the side. He didn’t expect it. He really didn’t.

“The ball…it seemed you have more use of it than me. And I saw how you look at it. So here…”

You gave it to him and turned around to go. You waved to him.

“Hope we see us again to the next race”

Confused, he waved back while his glance wandered around you and the ball. He was quite flattered by your acting. Now he regretted a bit not to talk to you. You were friendly, cheerful and full of energy.

He took the ball in the hole and the shrine appeared. He was glad he could now go into it. But his thoughts never left you and your action. When he had defeated the calamity, he would come back and take part in the next race against you.

To see you and of course to prove he wasn’t a bad loser.

 

It took some time when you two each other again. You prepared yourself for the next race. You were a bit frustrated. You just saw this person one time and you two didn’t talk much with each other. But they had something interesting and the atmosphere was calming. So you wished to see them to the next race. But they didn’t come. They were the only one with a chance to beat you.

“Oh [Y/N]…did you hear? There is a new participant for the race” Shabonne told you.

“Yeah yeah” you just said in a neutral voice. You lost hope it could be them.

“And it’s a special one. You will never believed it who”

You looked a bit curious to her. “Who?”

“A hylian voe. I am quite impressed he knows about the race. He seemed eager to participate” she said.

It wasn’t common that a male had interest in the race. You had to admit this was a good chance to forget for some minutes the person.

“And dear…” Shabonne went to you and whispered into your ears. “He’s quite a good-looking one. Especially in this traditional gerudo armor for voe. I don’t know where he has it…but it suit him well. You should talk to him after the race”

“What?” you yelped and you could feel your cheeks heat up. Shabonne just laughed about your reaction.

“You’re in the perfect age to find a voe and now, there is an attractive one. Catch him before I catch him”

You turned around and went back to your sand seal.

You were too embarrassed to say something. It was true that finding a mate was important. But not in the race. Despite the fact you were still confused about this person.

From afar, you saw his figure. You cursed inside you Shabonne. He was handsome. But you shook your head and started the race. You had to shown this guy who was the champion of the race.

 

One minute and 15 seconds

 

Quite happy about your result, you stand yourself next to Shabonne and observed the hylian male. You really didn’t know why…but he seemed familiar to you. Like you meet before. But it couldn’t be. The person was a female like you…or not. When you thought back, they never talked to you. And their posture was…more masculine than feminine.

You saw how he watched to you. That’s the moment the realization hit you. You knew these eyes. And you knew this posture. It was all the time…him?

Before you could question yourself why on earth did he wear woman cloths, the race started and you observed how he managed it this time.

 

One minute and 13 seconds

 

In total disbelief you watched how Shabonne congratulate him to be the new champion. You couldn’t believe what you just found out and saw. So you walked to him.

“Congratulation, you’re the first who beat me.” You offered him your hand to shake and he took the offer. He had soft hands but they were also strong.

He just scratched the back of his neck while he blushed a bit. You found it cute.

“What’s your name?” you asked.

“Link” he just said. His voice was melodic and calming, it suited him. “And you?”

“[Y/N]”

It got silent between you. But no one moved away from each other. You really don’t know why….but he fascinated you.

“So…Link…can you answer me a question?”

“Mhhh?” he answered. You only smirked.

 

“Why are you don’t wearing your vai armor? It suited you very well?”


	23. Know your place [R][T]

They never meet before. But the Look they shared spoke more than words. They were both gerudo. She was the upcoming queen of her race, he was one of the rarest male gerudo. At first, it confused her to see him. If a male gerudo was born, he should be the king. A male gerudo only happen every 10.000 years. However, at this point it seemed no one knew about him. Expect for her. She wanted everybody to know there was a male. But on the other side something inside her said no. The glance he gave her said the same. So she stayed quiet.

She was fascinated by him. He was a tale man, around the age between 20 to 30. His hair was short and red like hers. It made a round up with his beard. It gave him a masculine touch. His eyes were yellow but shined a bit golden in the light. The glance he had with it was a proud and sinister one. To other, he would look like a dreadful man with evil desires. For her, it was kind of sympathetic. Maybe it was the fact he was a gerudo like her. She found him attractive in her eyes.

However, before she could talk to him, he was out of her view. It wasn’t the last time she saw him.

It took time after they saw each other again. She walked around the oases and in a dark corner, she saw him. And he saw her. Without thinking, she went straight to him.

He said nothing, he just stares at her.

“It’s not common for a male gerudo to hide” she said to him. He only chuckled.

“It isn’t common for a male gerudo to follow old rules”

“So you’re not interested in it?” she asked with a slight provoke way. He just laughed.

“Yeah, I am not. Our homeland have some suitable queens. Here in the desert and the kingdom hyrule itself.”

“Hyrule has still a king”

“I know. But there will be a time his daughter will take his place. In my eyes, she should take the role now”

“Why do you think this?” she asked. She had a strong friendship with the king of hyrule und felt a bit offended by his words.

“You have to admit that his way of teaching isn’t the best. You can read it in the eyes of the princess. Is it right…Urbosa?”

Her eyes widen. She should not be surprised he knew her name – she was the upcoming queen.

“Oh my, surprised? I know I am not interested in the king thing. But I indeed know who leads out homeland” he just said.

“And with whom I have the pleasure?”

“Ganondorf”

 

It wasn’t the last little meeting they had. Urbosa was quite fascinated by this man but could not understand why. On the other side, Ganondorf seemed to enjoy their little encounters.

They often meet in the early nights, mostly on lost streets. She wondered why but never questioned it.

“Nice to see you, Ganondorf. Just another night walking around the streets?” she asked when she saw his figure leaning against the wall. He just chuckled by it.

“What if I just wanted to see you?” he asked and a slight smirk went over his face. It got the reaction he wanted – Urbosa’s cheeks turned a slight pink. “And I believed it is the same for you. I often see you at exactly the time where I am. This isn’t just coincidence in my eyes”

“Well, you got me!” she admitted and looked him directly in his eyes.

“You’re the only male gerudo, but had no interest in being the king. You never showed up to others expect me. You caught my interest and well…after we talked for some time…You’re a quite interesting person”

“Such an honor to get those lovely words of yours. You’re the first one who thinks such high from me” he answered and looked back in her eyes.

“Why?”

But he just stayed silent by this question. It made her really curious – the reason seemed to be a difficult one. However, she did not want to persist.

“Want to join in my walk?” he suddenly asked, she nodded and they started walking around.

They walked around and chat a little bit about everything. For everyone else it seemed they were friends with a deep bond. They stayed close to each other, the deep and meaningful glances and how they talked and appreciate each other. No one would believe they were more strangers than deep friends.

They arrived at the hidden entrance from Urbosa’s home.

“Now it’s the time to say goodbye again” he said.

“It’s kind of sad you’re only here at night. But I understand if you have reasons for it”

“Believe me” he said in a dark voice. “It is better to just meet me at night”

Before she could ask why, he was nowhere to seen.

“A strange man”

 

Days passed and Urbosa did not see Ganondorf in the streets at night. It made her a bit sad and frustrated. She believed she wasn’t too persistent with his person. His sudden staying away and his little comments were weird.

She sighed and walked back.

“Were you waiting for me?” he asked when she saw the tall man leaning against her door. At first, she was happy to see him. But also a bit angry.

She decided not to answer. She had a feeling her words could be harder than she wanted. For her, it was the best to walk past him.

“Oh my, you were waiting and now you’re angry. Typical woman” he just chuckled and got a furious glance from her.

“Shut up” she only said and looked away from him. He should not see how flustered she was.

She heard him laughing.

“I like this side of you. It means you can act like every other gerudo and nothing high society. It suits you better”

By those words, Urbosa turned around and saw immediately how honest he was with it.

“I am sorry I was away for some days. I cannot explain why and I know this isn’t really a good excuse. To be honest…this will be our last meeting. And I want to spend my last hours in peace with someone I appreciate. Will you do me the favor?”

Urbosa was curious about the reasons. However, if she would ask him, he would avoid it. And it would cost precious time.

“Alright. I am usually not the type for these short things…but I really want to spend time with you. And if this is the only time and opportunity, I will take it.”

He looked straight into her face and gave her an honest smile.

“I really appreciate your answer. I promise when the time will come…I will explain everything to you”

She never knew it will be the last time with him.

 

Despite the fact it was a short night for both of them, it was one of the beautiful nights in her lifetime. On the first side, everyone would expect him to be rough and emotionless. But the truth was that he was a kind and lovely man in bed. He examined every inch of her, he softly touched every soft and sensitive area. It felt like heaven for Urbosa. Maybe it was the fact he was also gerudo like her.

However, it wasn’t only soft and slow. With the time, he took more speed in it. Their hearts beats in the same rhythm, their breaths were full of desire and lust and their bodies seemed to melt together.

She felt he was a special man and she enjoyed every second with him. But the time was short and in the next moment, she woke up alone in her bed. She could smell his scent in her sheets. He left without anything behind. It was if he was never by her side.

She sighed. Now it was time to live on.

He promised her to come back and explain everything. She hoped he will come back.

 

She never saw him again in her lifetime.


	24. The hero needs a bed [T]

He is one of the strongest, one of the bravest and sometimes, one of the reckless in Hyrule. He can be a dork, a huge foodie and sometimes, he set more things on fire just for fun. Everybody can rely on him. He will help everyone and have an open ear for everyone. He needed some help when he falls in love with you – he had no experience or knowledge how to talk properly with you. This was the only time he ignored his ego and asked for help. It was a success and you two started dating.

There were times you yelled at him how reckless he was again and how worried you were. There were times you two just laid in bed and cuddle. There were also times he cooked you the best meals ever and there were also times where he pleasured you with no mercy.

You had a splendid couple life. You were there for each other.

 

“Achow”

Slightly tired, you opened your eyes and tried to locate the sound. You looked out of the bed and saw the origin of it: Your boyfriend, standing completely soaked in the living room of your shared home. He seemed to be back from a mission.

He just saw that he woke you up.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up” he said but you were already on your feet and walked to him.

“Please change immediately in dry clothes, Link. You will catch a cold. I mean, I already freeze and I just wear my night shirt” you said with a voice filled with worry.

“You don’t have to worry” he just said and placed a short kiss on your cheek.

“There must be more than a little rain and a cold environment to make me sick”

You believed what he said and went back to bed. You could hear how he put down his equipment, changed in his night clothes and laid himself next to you. You could feel how he cuddled up and soon after, you two were asleep.

He was so wrong.

 

The morning arrived and you woke up with the first sun shines on your face. You stretched yourself and had the intention to roll up to your boyfriend to wake him up with a kiss.

You looked to him and you could immediately see something was wrong. He had more sweat on his face than he should have and his face color was pale.

You softly laid your hand on his forehead. It felt like a campfire. You left the bed and put the blankets over him. You tried not to wake him but he let out some whiny noises.

“I…don’t need…them” he said a bit with a sleepish voice. However, you heard how hoarse his voice sound.

“You need them” you only said and pressed him back in the sheets. “You’re sick and need rest”

“I am not…ACHOW…sick”

You just watched blankly at him.

“Yeah, I totally believe you. I already said it at the night to you. And you bragged with _Nothing can make me sick_ ”

You saw how his cheeks turned red. He was embarrassed.

“So please...stay in bed and rest. If you let me take care of you, you will be better in some days”

He just grumbles a bit but lay back in bed.

 “Good boy. Just wait a bit, I will make breakfast” you said and went to the kitchen. You prepared a hot soup for him and some orange juice. You placed the bowl next to the bed. It seemed he wasn’t really motivated to eat. And he loved it to eat.

“I am not hungry” he whined. You just sighed and sat yourself on the bed edge.

“You need energy to get better. Here, I will feed you”

You took the bowl, blow a bit over the spoon and started feeding him. He seemed to enjoy this more than he wanted to admit. After it, you laid some wet cloth on his forehead to cool down his fever. He immediately falls asleep after it.

“This was faster than I expected”

Now you had some time for yourself. You did some chores, buy some ingredients and did the laundry.

“[Y/N]”

You heard a little whining sound and went to Link.

“What’s up?”

“It’s so hot here. Can you please put the blankets down?”

“How about no?”

“Why?”

You had to admit he sounded like a little child.

“You have to sweat out. If I took the blankets away, you only get sicker. But what I can do is washing some sweat away. Maybe it will feel better”

So you went back and collect some things. Back, you started to wash some sweat away. It really let him look sexy with the sweat – it reminds you of one of your nights together. Only with the difference this wasn’t the sweat from a sexy night.

“Ahh, this feels sooo good” he purred a bit. He seemed to enjoy it. “Ahhh” he just moaned and you stopped for a bit. Immediately, he started whining again. “Why did you stop?”

You tried to hide your laughter.

“You seemed to enjoy this washing session a little bit too much” you said and chuckled a bit. “You can be proud you just moan. It would be more hilarious if you get a boner”

You hit a nerve when he started blushing intensively. It was a new experience for your relationship but you didn’t mind taking care of him. It was a good way of teasing him.

 

After some days, he got better. You could already feel it when you woke up and your boyfriend prepared some breakfast just for you.

“How…?”

He placed a soft kiss on your lips.

“Thanks for taking care of me. I know I was sometimes a whining baby and it took some time for me to accept help. Thanks. I am really glad to have you”

You blushed slightly and returned the kiss.

“Everytime again. Just promise me a thing”

“Yes?”

“The next time you were soaked, please change immediately in dry clothes. Alright?”

“Alright!”


	25. Once upon a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one for today, I swear :D
> 
> I am also thinking to give this piece a sequel or something else. Let me know if you have a good idea.
> 
> I would be happy if you left some kudos and comments. :3

Once upon a time there was a fairy who lived deep in the woods from Kakariko. She was one of thousand childs from the great fairy and her life was normal. The spring of her mother was closed and it seemed there was no way this would change in the future.

 

_“Dear mum…Is there no way your spring get open again like in the old times?”_

_“My child…There is a way. Someone have to help us with donating rupees. However, after the calamity rose up, no one visit my spring. We can only pray to Hylia for help”_

 

From this day on, you prayed every night before you went sleeping. You saw how sad your mother was and you wished her smile back in her face. She was your one and only and her happiness was a thing you wanted to protect.

However, the days passed and no one came to the spring. You tried to be motivated but every day without a visitor, you lost your hope.

You had a various of plans – you wanted to fly to Kakeriko. You could hear from afar that there were some people interested in the spring. But no one came. You thought you could fly to them and convince them. You mother, the great fairy, forbid it.

 

_“I understand your effort, my child. But you would bring yourself in danger. You must know: Your magic can be used for healing. And if it got used as a full healing, you won’t have enough energy left for living. It is safer to be here.”_

 

You understand it and you stayed around the spring. However, it frustrated you. You prayed so hard and could not understand why no one came. Every people in Hyrule should know about the great fairies. 

You remembered quiet well the day your prays got heard. You laid on a leaf and looked quite bored around when you heard footsteps and the rushle sound. You peeked around and your eyes found someone.

It was a hylian, a male. He had blond hair in a ponytail, blue eyes and a blue tunic. Quite curious you followed him until he arrived before the spring. Your heart started beating – was he the one who will save your dear mother?

He did as you wish. He donated some rupees and you could observe how the spring got open again and how joyful your mother came out.

 

_“Thank you very much. Thanks to your help, my magic is back and my spring is open. As a thank I’ll upgrade your armor. I just need the ingredients and then I can upgrade for you…And please, visit my sisters. They also need help with freeing their springs. I would be very grateful if you could do this for us”_

 

He left the spring and you flew back to your mother. The spring was now open and shined in bright colors. The flowers around it started to grow and blossom again and your sisters danced around the area. You couldn’t believe your eyes.  So you started to dance like your sisters.

 

You had now thought it was over with all and your life as a simple fairy could continue. It took another way – A way you really did not wanted.

You remembered well how you slept peacefully on a leaf. In seconds, you felt how someone put you harshly in something. You guessed it was something. It seemed invisible but when you slammed your arms against it, you felt a resistance. You were locked in. It was also not a stable prison. It was dark but you felt how you and your prison got shaken.

Was it one of the people how used a fairy for full healing? You were afraid it was. You wanted to life your simple life and find your own end.

Anxiety builds up inside you and you screamed for help.

 

_“Mother…please help me. I don’t want to die now. Someone please…Have mercy…Mother….mother…where are you? Where am I? Help me…Mother….MOTHER!”_

 

Tears started to flow over your face. No one was here to save you. No mother or someone else. You were alone in the dark, full of anxiety. You were too afraid to pray for help. The only thought in your head was how you would die and how painful it would get.

 

Then you notice…there were no sound anymore. While your head spin around with your thoughts, the shaking got more worse and it sounded like a battlefield. Now, it was just dark and silent. Too silent for you, so you slammed again your arms against the invisible wall and screamed for help.

In seconds, the darkness was away and light was around you. You saw the colors of the world and the warm light. And then, you saw him.

 

It was the male hylian who helped your mother. He had a calm expression on his face when he saw you. You also calmed down when you saw him. He was a good person, you could feel it.

He put his hand over your prison and then the brown door that stopped you once was open.

Immediately you flew out and let out a deep breath. You were finally free. The air was warm on your skin and the air smelled clean and fresh.

 

“Thank you very much” you screamed while you flew around his head. You knew he could not understand you. But he had to know you were thankful for what he did for you. You saw he had some scratches and you guessed you could do a little healing. It would make you tired but it was all you could do.

He opened his hand as a place to land for you after your normal healing dance. You felt quite exhausting but happy. You saw directly in his face. He had a pure and happy smile on it. Relieved, happy and glad.

 

“Your mother asked me to search for you, little fairy” he said. “The _Thank you_ was Gift enough for me. But well, thanks for healing”

With big eyes, you looked at him. Did he…understand what you said? How..? Why?

 

“You can…understand me?” you asked shyly, he nodded.

“I don’t know why…but I can understand what the fairy and korok say”

He was as confused as you about this fact. But you never mind. It was kind of new. You only could hear the other and could only talk to your mother and sisters.

“I think, it’s nice. I get to know more people from Hyrule and well, I can learn from them”

He smiled again and you felt how happy his smile made you.

“Then…is it okay…if we talk a bit while we go back?” you asked. “I am now quite curious about the person who can understand me”

“It’d be a pleasure. Say…what’s your name?”

“[Y/N]”

“Link”

 

You never guessed you were so far away from your home when Link told you where he found you – In the forest in the Faron Region. You didn’t mind – It was a good way to learn about Hyrule and your new friend. You learnt from the short time, he had an important task to do – But his memory was more foggy than clear. You two often talk when little pieces came back. It seemed to calm him down.

 

“It feels like I watch a life from a different person…I cannot believe I was this person” he once said and you saw how confused he was. You had the urge to hug him – With your height difference, it was impossible. However, you could lean against his cheek and caress it – It helped a bit.

“Memories are an important part of you and when losing it, we lose a part of ourselves. It is sad, yes. And gaining back doesn’t bring back the part of your old you. But the most important is that you appreciate every memory you get. At the end you decide who you want to be and not the memories from old times”

You could feel he was touched by your words when you felt something wet coming from his eyes.

“Thanks, [Y/N]!”

 

Your friendship grew stronger how longer your journey together was. You two made a good team – he fights and helps the people and you could support him with your knowledge, your little magic and your words. You felt comfortable around him and it seemed he also enjoyed your presence. It made you quite happy.

When night comes, he often went to a stable. In these moments, you hide in his hair or tunic. After all, you were a fairy and not everyone was as friendly as Link was. You had seen there were bad people in Hyrule.

You knew you could come out when he put you out of his tunic. You let yourself falling in the comfortable sheets.

“I am really glad we travel around. I really missed the experience of this comfortable ground”

Link chuckled softly.

“More comfortable as your leaf?”

“Oh, you can bet on it. It doesn’t mean my leaf is uncomfortable. This is…another level”

“Well, don’t get used to it. We will arrive tomorrow in Kakariko.”

Immediately, it was silent and the atmosphere felt sad. It would mean the parting of you was near.

“I will miss it” you mumbled. “It was interesting to see more, to learn more. It was something else than my normal life”

You let your head down but he pushed it up with his finger.

“Hey, this doesn’t mean a total goodbye. I will visit the spring, I promise. Your mother promised me to upgrade my armors, so it would be not nice not to use it. You are a dear friend and I don’t want to lose you”

You just lean against his finger and hug it.

“You’re also dear to me.”

He smiled to you.

“And now let’s sleep. Tomorrow will be an important day!”

 

Like Link said, at the next morning after you started from the stable, you arrived on Kakariko after some hours. It felt great for you to be back home, to know where you are and where everything was. However, it felt also sad to part from each other.

You didn’t want to go back in your normal and boring life as a little fairy who flew around the spring. You felt refreshed and needed when traveling with the hylian. It felt like a purpose to you.

 

_I am thankful you rescue one of my childs. Thanks for bringing her back safe, Hero of Hyrule_

Your mother embraced you lovely and your sisters danced happy around you. You were home by your family. Everyone seemed to be concerned and worried about your missing.

 

_Say Hero…How can I show you my thanks?_

You looked a bit confused between Link and your mother. Did she say Hero of Hyrule to him? It would make sense to you – his brave and selfless actions, his skills and his ability to understand korok and fairies. You had a warm feeling around him. A different feeling in difference to other people you meet. It would match with him being the hero.

You only knew a bit about the legends around the hero. The first one got cursed and his soul would return every time an evil faced Hyrule. The soul is a selfless and brave hylian who would do everything to save and help. Like Link.

You felt a bit sad when you heard about it – It would mean the soul cannot get his peace and had to endure a lot of pain and suffering for the well-being of all. Just like Link.

Now you wanted more than everything to stay by his side. But you knew you couldn’t. It hurt you.

 

“I would be glad if [Y/N] could be my companion on my journey. They became a dear friend to me and they were very helpful on my travel. And I think they also enjoyed it and would be happy to be a help”

You felt touched by his request and immediately looked to your mother. She looked a bit worried in your direction. Then her expressions calmed down.

 

_I can see in your eyes how deeply you want to stay by his side. The thought frightened me but I think this is how it feels when your child grows to an adult. Promise me to help the hero the best you could. But don’t forget your limits. I think it is also in his interest how your well-being is._

She turned to Link.

 

_Promise me to help each other as much as you two could. Your bonding is important and I feel you two seemed to be mean for each other. Please be a good companion for my child. Please rescue Hyrule to be safe again. I am counting on you, Hero._

You hugged your mother and you felt a tear on your cheek. For minutes you thought your life would be a normal one again, without exploring Hyrule. Now you could travel and learn with a friend and companion by your side.

Not only for saving Hyrule, also for helping Link recover his memories and being there for him when he needs you the most.


	26. Being with you is enough [R][T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some chapter spamming again lol xD
> 
> If you enjoy it, please leave some kudos and comment. That really motivates me.
> 
> Hope I found some time to do the ao3 requests the next days...:3

The sun shined bright into your shared bedroom. It was too bright to let the eyes shut down. But it was too comfortable to leave the bed. The atmosphere was calm and warm.

Even his messy hair which tickles your nose didn’t bother this moment. Well okay, it bothers a bit. But you let him sleep peacefully on your chest.

You could imagine he came back late in the night and just collapsed when arriving at the bed. And in his sleep, he cuddled up to you. It was so sweet to you. Even after defeating the calamity, people need him and of course, he helps as much as he can. It often means he isn’t around home. But when he is home, he seemed to enjoy every minute with you.

And you could enjoy it, too. He was a great blanket. And well, he was your one and only. You still could not believe he chose you to be his mate.

He slowly breathed in and out. You could see a single hair strand who danced to his breath. It was kind of cute. When in bed, he often open up is long and golden hair. You often told him he should wear his hair more open. But well, he only did it at your home.

You laid there and admire his figure when he started shift a bit. His eyes were still closed but you know he was now awake.

You caressed behind his ear what caused him to purr a bit.

“Morining, sleepyhead” you giggled a bit and continued.

“Mhhh” was the only respond you got. He still didn’t move a bit. It feels he more cuddled up to you.

“I guess it was a long day yesterday, right?”

“Mhhh” he said again.

“I guess this means yes.” You chuckled and look down at him. You could see his sweet smile from the touch behind his ear.

“Just take your time. We have all day for us”

He just continued purring and you had a feeling he cuddles more up to your breasts. It played in his hands that you preferred sleeping almost naked. It was a shock for him at first when he found out. And he found out on accident.

It was a long day, you were already asleep and he could not wait to be by your side. He jumped in bed to you and everything was fine. Well, until he felt your bare skin. He nearly screamed and jumped out of the bed. But now, it was quite nice. Now with being more intimate, he loved the touch of your skin. And well, as a man, he enjoyed the time with your breasts. They were his cushion.

Minutes passed and you heard a growling sound.

“Hungry?” you asked. Before he could say something, his stomach answered with another growl.

“Seems someone is already starving. If you let me out, I can make us breakfast”

He whined a bit by the thought to let you go.

“Hey. We can continue this after breakfast. And it is better cuddling with something in your stomach. And I guess you missed my food”

He looked up to you. He had his eyes open. However, he still was a bit dazed.

“Ok” he said in a quiet tone and let you go. However, his glance still followed you when you sat yourself on the edge and stretched a bit. You walked to the chair and took on a simple dress.

While you dressed up you found his tunic and trousers on the ground. He really took off his clothes and jumped to bed in the night. You had to chuckle by imaging it.

“Give me 15 Minutes and the breakfast is ready” you said to him and placed a little kiss on his cheek.

“Mhhh” was your respond.

 In seconds, you were in the kitchen und started preparing breakfast. For his sweet tooth, you made some pancakes. From the garden, you took some apples and put some slices in the pancakes. You prepared the coffee and juice, put some plates on the table and finished cooking.

You knew what a sleepyhead Link was. But you were astonished every time when he stands before you after waking up. Well, his hair was messy, his eyes were more close than open, he yawns a bit and he walked very slowly. But hey, he found time to dress up in his tunic and his boxer shorts.

“You made it in time” you said in a cheerful voice, he only yawns.

You walked up to him and placed a kiss on his lips. You hoped it would make him more awake.

“Morning, Love” you said after parting his lips. You could see a little smile in his face. The morning kiss worked.

“Morning” he said and yawns again. Then his stomach made sounds again and he walked up to the table.

“It looks tasty” he said and you only could laugh.

“Well, I hope it also taste good. And now sit and let us start breakfast”

So you two started breakfast and it did well with Link – It got him more awake.

It was kind of fascinating to you how much he could eat. While you ate one pancake and an apple, he ate 7 pancakes and the other 2 apples. And you knew deep inside he still had place for more food in his stomach. You were a bit envy how he could eat so much without getting fat.

Link had a big grin on his face like a little child who got his toy to play. It was hell adorable for you to see him peaceful like that.

“Thanks for it, [Y/N]” he said and rubbed his belly. “It was really delicious”

“I’m glad you liked it. You were really starving, I guess”

“You’re right. The last days we had short time eating something. I guess I only eat two apples the last 3 days. I am glad I’m now home”

“I am also glad you’re home. You can help me with the chores”

The face he made was priceless.

“But you said…we would…cuddle…the day” he stuttered a bit.

You could only chuckle.

“Yes, I said that. But I didn’t mean it all the day. The dirty cloths, the garden, feeding the animals…You know this will be more without doing something. Or do you prefer running around naked all the day?”

“I wouldn’t mind this option”

“I know…But you know I like it to talk to others and walking around. Being naked is not helpful”

“But you look amazing when naked”

You gave him a judging look.

“And you are a pervert”

“I know” he said shyly. “But I am honest.”

“Yes, you are. That’s what I like the most about you. This…and your handsome attitude”

You blushed a bit while saying this. It had effect on Link, he also blushed.

“And of course other things. You’re kind, brave, helpful, reckless, sometimes an idiot and a pervert. But lovable”

“Thanks” He was now redder in his face. “Sometimes I asked myself how I deserved you. I am glad I found you”

“I love you”

“I love you, too”

 “Do we really have to do the chores?” he asked while both of you cleaned the dishes.

“Well, I prefer a clean home and clean clothes. And together, we will be faster”

He sighed.

“Listen. When you promise me you will help me starting afternoon…until then, we can cuddle…or what you have in mind” you said and immediately, you had his full attention.

“I’ll promise” he said faster than you could say something else. Maybe you have hit a nerve because he was now more concentrated on cleaning. In minutes, you were ready with it.

And in seconds, he lifts you up. In surprise, you pressed yourself against him.

“What the…” you wanted to yell but he ignored it and went with you to the bed. He really was sometimes a little child. If he don’t get what he wants, he will be annoying. But if he gets it, no one can stop him.

Now you were back in bed and well, cuddling. Link had his head back on your chest while you caress behind his ear.

However, he seemed not to enjoy it.

“Is something?”

“It felt…weird…”

“Weird? Why?”

“I guess I know why”

“Tell me”

“You have cloths on”

You smacked hard against his shoulder.

“OW. For what was this?”

“For being pervert and this all the time” you said. “You know, it sometimes really looks like you were a horny man who can only think about the thing”

“Sorry” he said. You realize you sounded harsher than you wanted.

“No, I have to say sorry. I…sometimes forgot that you’re often on a mission and well…we don’t have much time together”

“Well, you had a point with the pervert thing. But I can’t stop. You drive me crazy and I cannot stop thinking about you”

“Even now?”

“Yeah, even now.”

He shifted a bit and then you could feel how much he thinks about you.

“I am impressed”

“How?”

“Well…walking straight and hiding this must be tough.”

“I had enough time to train hiding it”

You chuckled a bit. “Well, that’s true. But now, you don’t have to hide”

With this, you pushed your hips light against his crotch and got the answer you wanted: A soft moan came out of his mouth.

“I thought…this would only be…cuddling” he said while looking directly in your eyes. You could see his lust in it.

“And you believed that? You should already know how badly I want to see you naked and inside me like you want to see me naked and around you.”

“We’re both perverts”

“We’re also a couple with desires. And now do what you have to do. You know, we have chores to do at the afternoon”

 Link took you by word. He put down his tunic and threw it away. Immediately his hands roam your body until he grabs your dress. He violently took it off you and also threw it away. Then he admired your almost naked body while licking over his lips. You could see his hunger for your whole body.

He pressed his clothed sex against your clothed sex. You could not hide a moan while a wave of pleasure flew over you.

You could feel how hard he got from this little noise while Link could feel how already wet you were for him.

“You can admire me later, you know?”

“A bit impatient, are we?” he chuckled.

“Yeah, I am. So put your damn mastersword inside me or you have to take care of yourself and the chores alone”

 With this, he put down his pants and you put down your pants. You spread your legs so he could found a comfortable position to lay. He adjusted himself and slowly went inside you with his cock.

He always was so sweet when you two had sex. He waited for you to getting used to his size. He never started thrusting before you said you were ready.

You sharply breathed in when you felt him.

“You are so damn tight” he moaned while he waited for you.

“And you’re so huge. I can understand why you’re so skilled with big swords”

Link blushed a bit. “I am not huge. That’s average, you know”

You caress his cheek.

“I know it. I just wanted to play with you a bit.”

He put on a smile and leans over you to place his lips on yours. It was a bit sloppy but for a make out starting perfect. He kneaded your breast while he slowly licks over your lips while kissing. A moan escaped your lips and you automatically put your legs around him.

You wanted him to be close to you.

“I am…ready” you said after you two parted and panted a bit. He just nodded and with this, he slowly started thrusting. He started with a slow pace to find a good rhythm for both of you. You peppered him with kisses while doing and desperately wanted it faster and harder.

“Link…please…faster….harder…”

Link picks up his speed and slides in and out as fast as he could. The sensation hit you and you screamed out his name.

”LINK”

As an answer you got a satisfied moan from him. You curled your legs around his to stay connected while he thrusted in and outside you. It feels like your bodies melted together to one. He threw his head back in his neck and tried to concentrate. He wanted to enjoy every piece of this moment and of course, every contact with you. He filled you perfectly.

With every bump, a wave of sensation went through you and you threw your head back in your neck in pleasure. He gripped onto your hips and pound harder into you. You gripped the sheets of the bed by the hard contact and the sexual feeling which went over you.

“I’m…close…”

Your vision blurred a bit when you feel your climax was there. Immediately all your nerves relaxed and the sexual tension were away. Link came at the same when you feel his hot seed between your thighs.

He collapsed a bit over you after his high. You were glad it was already morning. He often falls asleep after sex. Often over you and sometimes, he really was heavy.

You both panted and were full of sweat. It was not the longest sex you had. But one of the more satisfied one.

“Gosh, I missed this” he said while laying himself next to you.

“And I missed you, Link” you said and rolled yourself in his arms. You two kissed. Sweet and lovely.

“I could lay here forever with you”

“Me, too. But…”

“But?”

“You know, we have some chores to do. And if you’re a good boy, I will reward you later”

  Now Link was all in for doing chores.


	27. Oblivious [R][T]

“[Y/N]…You seemed a bit distressed. What’s up? Is something with Link?”

It was a question what took you off guard. However, you couldn’t lie to Zelda. She was a dear friend to you and you could trust her with everything. Girls talk often helps.

“Well…not exactly. Maybe a bit…”

“A bit? Hear…since you arrived, you were often away with your thoughts and sometimes, you just look like now. And I know you better that this cannot be the thing with missing him.”

You avoided her gaze.

“Listen, you’re one of my best friends. I am really thankful we got to know each other thanks to Link who is also a dear friend to me. If there is something, I want to help. You and he deserved it”

“It’s…a silly thing” you murmur in your non-available beard.

“It troubled you. It isn’t a silly thing”

You deeply breathed in and out.

“You know…Link and I…we are a couple since 6 years, we live together and we’re both sure to spend the rest of our lives with each other. For some months…I…I have this thought…”

Zelda widen her eyes what shocked you.

“No no no, nothing like you think. “

“Okay. And what is this thought?”

You slightly blushed and looked away.

“Well…starting a family…and so…”

“Oh” was her answer and her expressions soften. “And this thought trouble you? Did you talk with him about it?”

You shook your head.

“Why? You care for each other and I find he would be a fantastic father. He also seemed to enjoy the time when the kids in castle town want to play with him”

“Promise me…not to laugh…”

“Okay, I promise”

You deeply breathed in and out again.

“I am a bit…to shy to ask him”

“Oh [Y/N]. I think he would be really happy if you ask him starting a family. It would mean a lot for him”

You nod and had to think about the time when he told you about his family. After the defeating of calamity ganon, he still had memory issues regarding his family. He knew they live in Hateno and his mother died early. But he missed a lot of memories spending time with his dad and his sister. And even now when he said he was okay with it, he sometimes cried in his sleep. You knew he missed them deeply but could not talk to them anymore. He really was a family person.

“Well…there is something else” you said.

“And what?”

“Maybe…I tried to say it to him in hints…”

“Oh no, you didn’t…really?”

You shook your head.

“You should know Link is a bit…blind for hints. It was already hilarious with your hints before you two started dating”

You remembered quite well. He was interested in you, you were interested in him. And you showed it to him with flirting, staying close and other things. And he still asked Zelda if he had a chance with you.

You sighed. “And I did a lot of hints” you said and thought back about every hint you did.

The first one was spending more time with the childs in Hateno. You also started babysitting a baby – And you often told him how happy it made you to spend time with them.

The second one was finding information about being parents and childs. You often read in your garden or in bed. He often saw you how you read and he often asked questions.

The third one was seducing him more and trying to hide the condoms. There was a time he really declined it – He felt sore around his crotch.

The fourth one was talking about family things. About your childhood, his when he had the memories and so on.

But nothing worked and it frustrated you.

“Maybe you just talk to him about it. This is a thing I like with Link. You can talk straight to him. So don’t be afraid, [Y/N]”

“I’ll try”

“That’s what I want to hear. Believe me, he will have open ears for you. And then we can talk how we make your baby room”

“Woah woah woah. Talking doesn’t mean making in seconds”

“But I believe after talking, the making will be a fast one”

“I really don’t want to know why you think so”

Zelda just laughed.

“Thanks for talking. I guess…I will be heading home and trying to talk to him about it”

“Sounds like an idea. Have a good travel”

“Bye”

 While you travelled back, you had enough time to think about the hints and how you would talk to him. You thought it would calm you down – But you got more furious and angry about it that Link really didn’t see anything of your hints.

You knew he had struggles seeing hints – But after staring dating, he got better. And now with not seeing your wish of having a baby together, it made you angry.

You arrived in the night. You saw light, so Link should be awake or half awake. Or he falls asleep on something.

You went in and there he was – He sat on the couch and just read a book. One of your parent books. He seemed quite interested in it. Then he saw you.

“Oh, welcome back, love. How was it?” he asked in a soft voice and smiled to you. Normally, you would melt for his smile. But now, you were furious.

“Oh my, are you kidding me?”

Link seemed hell confused with your mood. “I don’t understand”

“Oh yes, right, you don’t understand. Didn’t you see it or do you want to annoy me with it?”

He didn’t know an answer. This was one of the arguments where he really didn’t know what he did…or what he said.

“Have I done something wrong?” he asked softly and his face got concerned.

“You did nothing. You saw nothing.”

His eyes widen. “I think…I still don’t get it…”

“How? Explain me. I mean, you read this fucking book what explains what you should do”

“You know…this is a parent’s book…”

“Yeah…”

“And we don’t have children”

You said nothing, you only saw angry to him.

“We…still don’t have children…” he said more to himself than to you. Link seemed to think about it. Then it seemed he had the solution.

“Oh” was his first reaction; a slight blush was on his face.

“You…want children?” he asked, you only nod.

“Why didn’t you talk with me…about it?”

“I was…shy…and a bit afraid…”

 It was silent between you for a bit.

“I am sorry…that I really didn’t see your hints.” He started and walked to you. He took your hands in his and looked into your eyes.

“I don’t know if I am a good father when I cannot remember my own family. But I would be happy to start a family with you. I can already imagine how cute our childs would be.”

Link knew what words would melt you and let your heart started beating faster.

“I love you, Link” you said and placed your lips on his. You were happy. You would have a baby with your love of your life.

“So..”you started after parting. “Should we…start…making one?”


	28. Our meeting was destiny [R][T]

Since Calamity ganon was defeated, the kingdom celebrated this every year with a huge festival in castle town. A lot of musicians, little games, theatre play on the street, a lot of food and more to count – It all celebrate the piece in Hyrule and remind of the people who lost their lives.

Link felt kind of lonely during this event. It wasn’t that he was alone – plenty of his friends visit the festival from all around Hyrule. However, he had a lonely feeling inside. Maybe it was the fact he had no task to do. Or he was envious. Envious of Zelda who married some months ago. It didn’t mean he had feelings for her. He knew her different and sometimes difficult character. He thought she would not find someone so fast. It sounded harsh, but this was his honest opinion. It frustrated him a bit she found someone and he doesn’t. He was in his twenties, he had a good job and enough earnings and a house with a good environment for a family.

“Maybe…I should enjoy the day” Link said to himself and started walking over the festival.

He bought some food, watched the theatre or listen to the musicians. It made him happy how everyone was cheerful and happy.

There was a tent Link didn’t see the years before. He was kind of curious and went to it.

 It was a purple tent and it had some mystical flair he had to admit. He didn’t know if he should go in.

“You can come in if it feeds your curiosity” Link heard and shrieked a bit. He heard some laughter.

Now he really was curious.

He went into the tent and saw you.

“You can sit and we talk. I guess that is more comfortable, I guess?”

He did what you said and there he was – sitting in front of you while you seemed to search for something.

Now he knew what the tent mean: Fortune telling.

“And what should we talk about?” was the first thing Link asked.

“Well, normally the visitors decide what they want to hear. Love, Rupees, Success, the future and this kind of stuff. So you decide what you want to know”

“And if I don’t have anything to ask?”

“That would be a lie”

“How did you know?”

“A bird told me”

“Are you joking?”

“Maybe?”

Link had to chuckle by your little sassy and playful behavior. “I guess, you’re right. So tell me, what will I eat later?”

Now you had to laugh. “You really ask me what you will eat?”

“I guess, yeah. You’re a fortune teller”

“Good Point. Let me see”

You put down some cards while Link observed what you do.

“The cards say you like it to eat. So a specific food is hard to tell. But in my opinion, try the noodles – delicious”

“That doesn’t sound like fortune telling”

“Fortune telling doesn’t mean it have to be true. And well, I prefer a different style than my grandma had”

“Your grandma?”

“Yeah, fortune telling is a family thing. My grandma worked for the castle and predicted the calamity.”

“That is a huge thing”

“It is and a lot of people weren’t happy about it. It was a big thing. People expected us to tell the clear future. But this is something no one could do. So I want to change this with more casual fortune telling.”

“So fortune telling is only assuming things?”

“Not exactly. We can see some things. Sometimes helpful, sometimes not. But I cannot say where you will find the love of your live. We saw who the person is before us”

“Really?”

“Yeah. For example you’re the hero of Hyrule. You were curious about the tent, you liked food more than you want to admit and I feel you have a lot on your mind what makes you unhappy. Right?”

Link only nod and looked shyly away.

“That is nothing to hide. Well, you cannot hide things for me. That is my job. But guess what? I have a telling for you”

Now you had his full attention.

“Try not to think deeply about the things what made you happy. There will be a time you will get what you searched for. It can be tomorrow, next week or you already found it. But you will found it”

Link knew this was a not very clear telling. But it made him kind of happy a bit. It can also be he enjoyed the talking with you.

“Thanks for it. Really, thank you. I think I will continue walking around the festival. Have a good rest time here…ahmm..”

“It’s [Y/N], Link”

“Goodbye, [Y/N]. Hope to see you soon again”

“Hope so, too. Bye”

 It was the first festival he liked. And what he didn’t know at the moment: You prediction for him got true…on this day you two meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today :3
> 
> Have a nice day <3


	29. Just notice me [R]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hit the 100 kudos *-*  
> Thank you so much ♥ 
> 
> As I promised, I started focussing on AO3 Request. Today is the request of An+obbsessive+spyro+fan who wanted Revali Fluff. I hope I did it well.  
> I started the piece last year and today, I could finish it.  
> It is maybe a bit shorter than I wanted. But I really liked the idea. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, too.
> 
> If you like what you read, please leave some kudos and comments :3

You were not quite sure what you just saw seconds ago. While you wrote something in your adventure log, you heard someone calling your name. And then how this someone immediately shut down. It sounded like there was an accident.

You had to admit you were curious. On the other side, you were quite busy. So you continued doing your chores.

 

What you did not know it was your good friend Revali who called you. You two just meet after he got assigned to be a champion. He was rambling about the hylian champion and you found it quite amusing. You didn’t know that champion, you never were in Castle Town before. You were still living in rito village since you were born here.

It was funny you never meet Revali before. You two were from the same village.

While you did your chores, the rito champion sighed and looked to your window. He wanted to impress you with his gale. However, you didn’t look and it came how it came…He flew against something.

Normally, he would not do such silly things. But you were an exception. He didn’t know why but he wanted your attention. You were special to him. Every time he saw you, everything around him got slower. Revali only saw you. He had to do something to get your attention.

_Just go to them and confess_ he got as an answer from Urbosa when he asked her about it. She was the only one of the champions who was capable doing her job properly in his opinion. So he asked her for advice.

 

“Confessing?”

“The feeling you had is called Love.”

“Love?”

“Yes. You want that they only look at you. You want that they only spend time with you. And you only talk about them. I think it is clear you have a thing for them”

“And how is this…confessing?”

“There are different things to do it. Let me give you some ideas”

 

And now, he tried Urbosa’s different ideas. However, the ideas were not very successful.  

 

The first idea was giving you simple but cute compliments. You two trained your archery skills and he had to admit you were quite good. Not as good as him and you would never reached his level – but you had a thing for archery.

Revali just knew this could be a good thing for a compliment. So he tried his best.

“[Y/N], you have a good handling with the bow. It’s impressive”

You looked at him and gave him a simple nod.

“Oh, you think so? I don’t think it’s impressive. Yeah, I hit the targets but well…that’s all”

He thought you would smile at him for it.

“I have to improve more. Thanks that you remind me this with your advice”

Revali now asked himself where his compliment was an advice. He was confused about it.

And now the second idea was to look good doing something. But it failed.

When he stands up and walked, he felt a little pain but he ignored it. The fail hurt more.

 

You finished the chores and walked around the village. From afar you saw Revali. You wanted to greet him. However, his face was kind of sad. And well, his wing seemed hurt.

He didn’t look to you like he fought.

“Revali” you said firm and walked up to him. He wanted to answer but your serious face was something he was afraid of. Urbosa said once never messing up with a furious one.

“What did you do that your wing is damaged?” you asked while he looked away.

“Never mind. Follow me. I cannot let you walk around with it”

In seconds, he was at your home and you patched him.

“So tell me. What did you do? You didn’t fight, right?”

He only nods.

“I just wanted…to impress…someone”

“Wow” you started. “You did this silly thing for someone? Tell me, are you stupid? You thistledown brained peacock. Just say…did your someone saw it?”

“No” he said. “They did something else.”

“Then talk to them.”

“Excuse me?”

“I don’t know where do you get the idea with impressing. But you’re not the impressing type. Talk with them. That suits you better”

You put on a smile after saying this and immediately, Revali melt for it.

 

The next time, he maybe just talk to you.


	30. A reward he didn’t expect [R]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request from Ignacio
> 
> Sorry that it is so short.  
> I tried my best ;A;   
> Doesn't mean I was uncomfortable with the topic. My brain did not gave enought output.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Please leave some kudos and comments ♥

Links eyes widen by the action the female rito did. It was a short action but the meaning was a strong one. He wanted to say something but he didn’t know what.

He just wanted to look after her and then visiting Teba and his son to talk. He didn’t expect a kiss.

“Before you say something, Link…” Saki started and looked shyly away. “I really wanted to do this. I wanted to reward you. At first more in a friendly way. However, I could not ignore my feelings”

“F…F…Feelings?” he stuttered and blushed.

“You saved us, Link. The village, the divine beast, Teba. I never expected a hylian to do this. And well…I like…strong and…helpful man.”

Link really didn’t know what to say or to do. He felt warm that someone liked him. However, it tasted bad on his tongue because she is married. To a friend of him.

“I am…sorry” he said. “I mean...Your reward was unexpected…but I liked it. But it is only a reward, okay?”

Saki felt hurt by his words. She expected these words. But to hear them was worse.

“I am off. See you”

 

With these words, he left. He left a black hole in her heart.


	31. Footprints in the sand[T]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something small. I had the idea some days ago.
> 
> If you like it, please leave some kudos and comments ♥ That mean the world to me.

The rain wasn’t a cold one. The rain wasn’t a strong one. It felt refreshing and cool.

Others would say he should fine a place to wait for the end of the rain. He would get sick they said. He ignored what they said and continued his travel.

He really had no idea where his destination was. He was kind of lost since days. So he just walked around.

The rain soacked his cloths but he doesn’t matter. And it wasn’t the first time. He remembered the days in the domain when vah ruta was still under ganons hand. Being dry is something rare in the domain.

From afar, he saw a town and a beach. But no one was outside. No one would be outside by night and rain. It played him in the hands.

He walked past the houses and arrived at the beach. Even in the night he saw how the raindrops danced on the water surface. It was kind of calming to him. 

He put down his shoes and walked in the sand. He could feel the slight cold sand between his toes and the cold water from the ocean. Far colder than the rain. 

However, it was a moment of piece for him. No duties, no tasks, no people.

Just him and his footprints in the sand.


	32. Finding love for Dummies [R][T]

“Link, is this another new wound you got from shield surfing?”

Nervously, he scratched with his hand in his neck and looked slightly embarrassed away.

Zelda just sighed.

“Listen: I can understand you enjoy this kind of activity. But well, you often get hurt because you missed the grip or your shield break. It is kind of luck you did not surf in someone”

“I will not hurt someone. I know what I am doing” Link said while Zelda patched his wound.

“Sure. But don’t think about a second to excuse your failure with duties. No one would believe it. I mean…shield surfing and duties for the kingdom are two different things”

“Yeah yeah” he just said.

 Link often got those ramblings about this hobby. He knew it was kind of dangerous sometimes. However, he loved the adrenalin in his veins when surfing on a shield. The little hurt or the dirt he got was worth enough for the fun.

He didn’t know Zelda would be right with her feeling.

 It was one of those days. Link had a free day and nothing to do. So the young man travelled with some shields to the nearest mountains. The sun shined bright, light wind and no one to see – perfect condition for shield surfing.

He jumped on his first shield and travelled down the hill. It was a slow run but also good. At the end of it, the shield broke.

“Good I used this one for the warm-up. Let’s go for the serious business”

Like he said, he went the mountains up. This time higher for the maximum of speed.

Link looked around again – No one to see. So he jumped on it and started another shield surfing trip.

The wind let his hair dance, he could feel the adrenaline in his veins and the freedom. He felt good, he felt free, he felt smart. Sometimes he really questioned himself how Zelda was so worried about his activities. Everything was alr…

  _He didn’t see that coming._

 In seconds, a person appeared before him – while he did shield surfing. He could not react properly or warn the person – You.

 For you, it was a normal day. You just wanted to collect some fruits and mushrooms. You never expected an accident like this.

 In seconds, someone drove in you. Your basked flew away, you crashed hardly on the ground with the stranger upon you. It was a really hard impact because you swear you could see stars and you felt kind of dizzy.

 Link on the other side was full awake and full embarrassed. He knocked someone off while surfing – A thing Zelda was worried about. And now, it happened.

He quickly stand up and watched for wounds at your body. Only some scratches. But you seemed not well and this made him kind of worried. He knew he had a strong head – when he often eats dirt from his shield surfing failures, it was okay for him. But others ones did not have this. And with this hard impact, it was clear other people would be knocked out.

“I am so sorry” he started saying while looking for a soft place to take better care of you. He lifted you up bridal style while you had trouble saying or seeing something without vomiting.

 Under a tree, he put out a water bottle and tried you give you water. He also gave you a comfortable position to get back your energy.

While you got carried to the tree, you only saw blurred things. You could see it was a man who drove into you. But you didn’t know it was such a handsome angel. You wanted to yell at him – but his worried face and his calming blue eyes were too charming for you.

Was this the moment of falling for someone at first sight? You didn’t know.

You just know he was handsome, he was cute and he was caring.

 Some time later…maybe some years…

 “There is a thing what I am really curious about, [Y/N]…”

“Just ask”

“You or Link never mentions how you two meet. For me and others it was just so sudden. The first moment, he had some free days and the other one, he started dating someone. So how did you two meet?”

“Well…” you started and blushed a bit.

“He really was a bit reckless with shield surfing, you know?”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, I hope I got it right with the upload here...It's kind of new to me.  
> Thanks to Glorious_mistress who helped me with how to post here.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this one for valentine's day.  
> Next one will be in some days if I found the time.
> 
> Have a nice day ♥


End file.
